Otro estilo de vida
by Angeline-dbz
Summary: AU universo alterno este fic trata sobre una nueva vida que tendrá que afontar Bulma para la cual tendrá que cambiar su identidad e ingresar a la universidad donde se encontrará con Vegeta: amor, malos entendidos, escenas de celos porfavor leanlo.
1. 1 decisión

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, ya que es la obra magnifica de Akira Toriyama solo tomaré prestado los personajes que más me justan para escribir mi Fic, este Fic es un **AU (universo alterno)** donde Bulma y Vegeta serán los protagonista de esta historia

Comencemos gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 1**

Bulma Brief se encontraba en su casa mejor dicho mansión, la cual se encontraba en la Capital de Oeste, con apenas 17 años de edad poseía una inteligente sorprendente ya que después de culminar su estudios en el mejor colegio de la ciudad "Island High School" ayudaba a su padre el Sr. Brief en los diferentes proyectos que su laboratorio requería.

Bulma estaba a punto de culminar sus estudios secundarios ya solo estaba a una semana para la ceremonia de graduación y entrar a la Universidad para la cual ella tenía alguna peticiones especiales acerca de este tema a sus padres.

-papá por favor te juro que no es ningún capricho-dijo bulma siguiendo a su papá que se dirigía a su laboratorio, cuando entró se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana que demostraba los bellos jardines que poseía su casa, la Corp. Capsula, una vez ya sentados padre e hija bulma volvió a hablar.

-papá te juro que solo quiero hacer esto para demostrar mis habilidades e inteligencia, para que no hayan comentarios como en el colegio. Dijo con deje de tristeza en su rostro.

-hija tu sabes lo que eres, no hagas caso a comentarios absurdos de personas que no te conocen-dijo su padre mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Bulma agachó la mirada recordando los sucesos cuando estaba en 5to y 6to año de secundaria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

Bulma estaba saliendo de la oficina que ocupaba el Rector de "Island High School" en su rostro deslumbraba felicidad ya que la habían llamado para felicitarla por sus logros en los últimos año como estudiante en ese colegio obteniendo las mejores calificaciones de todos los estudiantes que asistían ahí, la peli azul caminaba por los elegantes pasillos rumbo a sus salón de clase pero fue interceptada por un grupo de alumnas de sus mismo Año escolar pero de otro salón.

-valla, valla, valla si aquí tenemos a la superdotada o mejor dicho Farsante-esto lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

-Qué quieren? Bulma se dirigió a el grupo de 3 chicas con mucha serenidad y algo hostigada, Bulma ya estaba cansada de lo que siempre le decían estas chicas que eran las más populares, según ellas las "más bella" de todo el colegio, pero tenían la cabeza hueca ya que no sabían sumar ni dos más dos unas de esta chicas y la que más fastidiaba a Bulma se llamaba Maron, la cual también estaba celosa de ella porque el chico que ella decidió conquistar, llamado Yamsha no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso ya que el solo hablaba con bulma y sus amigos, Yamsha no le hacía caso a Maron porque él sabía qué clase de chica era ella, una de las que salen con un chico por unas semanas y después lo dejan a él no le gustaban ese tipo de chicas. Bulma era una estudiante inteligente y muy bella aunque ella no se diera cuenta de lo último, a pesar de tener mucho dinero no le gustaba comprar ropa de moda ni mostrar los mejores autos en la escuela como lo solían hacer los otros estudiantes, cualquiera pensaría que ella era una chica becada, pero al escuchar su apellido "Brief" todo cambiaba ella perecía a la familia más acaudalada de toda la ciudad o mejor dicho de todo el país. Aun así Yamsha no se acercaba a ella por el dinero sino porque se conocían de la infancia ella para él era como su hermana menor a la cual tenía que proteger y bulma lo miraba de igual manera, en el colegio bulma tenía como mejor amiga a Milk Satan se podría decir que ella solo confiaba en ellos dos.

-vamos dinos cuanto tuviste que pagar para que te pasaran este año chica rica. Este era el tema que siempre usaban para molestar a bulma aunque ellas sabían muy bien las capacidades de la peli azul.

-ya no me molesten par de descerebradas- bulma las trataba así porque ya no soportaba más sus insultos y calumnias.

-quien te crees tú para decirnos así?, aunque sea nosotras nos sacamos nuestras calificaciones con honradez y no pagamos como tú- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-piensen lo que quieran a mí no me importa lo que opinen- dijo queriendo avanzar su paso pero fue interrumpido por una de las otra que se encontraban ahí.

-jajajjajajajjajaja ya le hemos dicho a todos en el colegio lo que en realidad eres.

-Qué? – Lo que soy? Preguntó bulma –jajaj osea lo que haces para poder pasar de año-dijo maron

- déjense de idioteces. –dijo bulma intentando de nuevo de avanzar pero esta vez maron la agarró del brazo y la tiró al suelo.

- haber niñita crees que te vas a ir así como así- volvió a hablar maron. Bulma la miraba desafiante pero a la vez temerosa ya que ellas eran 3, las otras la inmovilizaron de sus extremidades superiores mientras maron iba a proporcionarle algunas cachetadas.

-suéltenme, les digo que me suelten-gritaba bulma muy enojada y desesperada a la vez.

-tan solo falta 1 día para salir de clases y después de una semana será la ceremonia de graduación-dijo una de las amiga de maron.

-eso es verdad, no te vamos a dejar ir sin nuestro recuerdito-dijo maron acercándose a ella.

Cuando maron iba a golpear a la peli azul, apareció Yamsha deteniendo su ataque y arrebatándoles a bulma.

-ustedes que creen que iban a hacer-dijo yamsha abrazando a bulma. –ahora mismo la acusaré con el director por tratar de agredir a una estudiante dentro del plantel.

- pero yamsha- dijo maron preocupada –déjense de idioteces, porque no la dejan en paz, ustedes saben muy bien las capacidades de bulma, no tienen que divulgar idioteces coma lo han hecho.

Y así yamsha salió con bulma de ese lugar rumbo a Corp. Capsula, mientras caminaban todos miraban a la peli azul extrañados, algunos en grupos haciendo comentarios acerca de lo que maron había mentido.

-no les hagas caso-dijo yamsha dirigiéndose a ella

-ya no lo soporto más yamsha-dijo bulma queriendo llorar

-vamos bulma no te pongas así todos sabemos que tú en realidad eres una maravillosa persona, además de muy inteligente-esto lo dijo ya en su auto rumbo a la casa de la peli azul.

-al parecer gracias a los "buenos comentarios" que dijo maron nadie en el colegio es en realidad mi amigo, a excepción de ti y Milk.

-bueno hemos llegado a tu casa-dijo yamsha estacionando su elegante auto.

Bulma suspiró resignada –espero que esto cambien cuando valla a la universidad.

-veras que asi será- le aseguró yamsha.

**Fin del Flash back**

* * *

><p>-papá, quiero estudiar en esa universidad y por favor solo en el primer año déjame cambiar mi apellido, yo sé que no va haber ningún problema ya que el director es tu amigo- dijo bulma tratando de convencer a su padre.<p>

-hija no tiene sentido lo que me estas pidiendo, además esa universidad está en la otra capital y tienes que mudarte a ese lugar.

-ya lo sé papá, me cuidaré bien ya verás, yo me haré pasar por una chica becada en esa universidad, solo será por un año-volvió a insistir la peli azul

-pero hija hasta lo que yo sé en esa escuela no ha habido ni un alumno becado.

-pues este año si habrán algunos becados, eso me enteré por que ya he averiguado de esto antes, además es mejor para mi así le demostraré a esos niños ricos que no todo es el dinero, y podré demostrar mis habilidades.

-por favor papá, podrán visitarme cuando quieran – ya hablé con mamá y ella está de acuerdo por favor- bulma lo miraba con tanta ternura.

-Está bien hija hablaré con mi amigo, pero yo te mandaré todo lo necesario para tus estudios y prométeme que solo será por un año-dijo mirando la nueva expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su hija, él no podía negarle nada a su única hijita.

-gracias papi eres el mejor, te prometo que me portaré bien.

Y así pasó una semana, el día de la ceremonia de graduación llegó, bulma estaba contenta por fin iba a salir de ese lugar donde lo único bueno que había encontrado eran su amiga milk ya que a yamsha ya lo conocía de la infancia. Bulma ya había tomado su decisión y no hiba a arrepentirse de lo que había planeado.

Ahora otra vida le espera a Bulma Brief, una en la que encontrará, amigos, otro estilo de vida y lo demás lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos..

**Gracias por leer, como lo dije anterior mente este es mi primer fic espero le gusten y PORFAVOR ESPERO SUS REVIEWS eso me ayudaran a seguir adelante, otra vez gracias por leer.**


	2. 2 Afrontando este nuevo estilo de vida

**Javi-sempai: **muchas gracias por leer mi fic me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y sí en este capítulo bulma y vegeta se encuentran, espero que te guste este capítulo también, espero que continúen leyendo hasta el final este fic, porque trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible que pueda, ahh y yo también amo los fic Au.

**Ana: **Gracias por tu review, esto me ayuda mucho para seguir este fic trataré de seguir escribiendo hasta terminarlo lo más pronto posible, wwiiii estoy muy feliz este es mi primer fic que escribo y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado.

**Bulmi z:** gracias por leer y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible gracias estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado :)

Se me olvidaba esto no lo aclaré en el primer capítulo:

-_"pensamientos de los personajes"_

**Capítulo 2.**

Bulma se encontraba despidiéndose de sus padres en la puerta de la Corp. Capsula.

-hija cuídate mucho, espero que encuentres un novio muy guapo y me lo presentes para invitarlo a comer mis ricos pastelillos- decía la mamá de bulma con su sonrisa que nunca se borraba de su rostro.

- Mamá pero que dices- decía una bulma muy sonrojado por el comentario de su madre.

-hija recuerda que esto de la farsa de tu verdadero nombre es solo por un año-dijo su padre captando la atención de bulma- después de esto que vas a hacer?- preguntó el sr. Brief

-bueno esperaré a ver cómo me va los primero meses y si todo sale como esperaba, te prometo que regresaré y estudiaré aquí-respondió bulma decidida.

-está bien hija, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame por favor.

-adiós hija querida que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y espero que hagas buenos amigos-dijo muy contenta la sra. Brief.

-adiós papá, adiós mama los quiero mucho, les prometo que estaré en contacto con ustedes-se despidió bulma a la vez que subía a el auto donde su chofer la llevaría a el aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Bulma estaba entrando a la nueva universidad de la Capital del Este, esta era muy amplia y lujosa, tenía unos jardines hermosos, diferentes lugares donde realizar las diferentes actividades deportiva, la peli azul caminaba buscando lo oficina del director de la universidad, cuando quedó maravillada viendo el laboratorio de esta universidad, tan maravillada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que estaba parada justo donde bloqueaba el paso donde desgraciadamente Vegeta iba a pasar.

-Muévete-dijo tan fríamente, mientras bulma lo miraba sorprendida _"quien se cree este tipo para tratarme así"_ pensaba bulma mientras su cara de asombro cambiaba a una de enojo.

-te dije que te muevas no ves que estorba nuestro paso- cuando vegeta dijo esto fue entonces que bulma se fijó que no estaba solo de tras de él habían tres chicos más.

-oye que estas sorda o eres retrasada mental te dije QUE TE MOVIERAS-esto último lo gritó captando la atención de algunos estudiantes que estaban por ahí, bulma pudo escuchar algunos comentarios de algunos de lo que estaba ahí como **"pobrecita porque tuvo que estar justo donde Vegeta iba a pasar"**

-mira yo no tengo porq…..bulma no pudo ni terminar lo que iba a decir por qué vegeta la había agarrado de un brazo y apartándola nada delicadamente hacia un costado permitiéndole a vegeta y sus acompañantes pasar, la peli azul quedó hecha una furia. Mientras vegeta y compañía ya había avanzado algo, pero bulma no aguantó más y le gritó.

-ERES UN IMBENCIL, EL RETRASADO MENTAL ERES TÚ- esto hizo que vegeta detenga de golpe su paso, mientras bulma volvía a escuchar los comentario de los demás pero lo que pudo oír mejor fue uno de un grupo de chicas que no estaban muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba **"como se atreve a tratar así a nuestro príncipe, es una estúpida, no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera, además mira como esta vestida ha de ser una de esos plebeyos becados que asistirán a nuestra prestigiosa universidad" **bulma sólo llevaba un blusón sencillo blanco con rallas moradas y un jean y zapatillas bajas.

Vegeta se volteó y se dirigió rápidamente donde la esperaba una desafiante bulma, cuando estuvo frente a frente de la peli azul la observó de pies a cabeza con desprecio.

-has sentenciado tus días aquí plebeya-dijo vegeta mirándola fijamente a los ojos a lo cual bulma mantenía su mirada desafiante.

-vaya, vaya con que tú eres uno de esos que juzgan a los demás solo porque no tienen suficiente dinero verdad? - más bien, en vez de preguntar bulma afirmó.

-Hump sólo digo la verdad.

-y ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer, vas a golpearme?-dijo bulma enfrentándolo cara a cara.

-No, no me rebajaría a tanto-dijo vegeta con desprecio -¿cuál es tu nombre?-en vez de pregunta esto sonó a una exigencia.

-no tengo porque responderte-dicho esto bulma se fue empujando a vegeta para seguir su camino.

Nunca nadie había enfrentado así a Vegeta Deki, ya que además de ser perteneciente a unas de las familias más adineradas de la Capital del Este, era el hijo del propietario de la universidad, su padre debido a sus diferentes actividades de negocios, tenía a cargo a otras personas para desempeñar esta labor.

Gracias a esto vegeta siempre hacia lo que quería en la universidad y si no le obedecían, despedía a los empleados incluyendo al director encargado, o expulsaba a cualquier alumno si él lo veía necesario.

-estoy seguro de que esa es una de los alumnos que ingresaran becados este año, debido a que hoy sólo ellos se reunirán con el nuevo director-dijo vegeta dirigiéndose a sus amigos – Haru, investiga todo acerca de esa niña y me lo informas lo más rápido posible-ordenó vegeta a Haru uno de sus amigos, que también era conocido como #17.

-¿Qué vas a hacer vegeta?-preguntó Goku que además de ser uno de sus amigos, él era su primo.

-eso lo sabrás después de que consiga la información que Haru me va a traer- esto lo decía con una cara cuando estamos planeando algo malvado.

-por favor vegeta no la vallas a echar, ella y todos los becados se esforzaron mucho para entrar a esta universidad –decía Goku algo preocupado, él era muy amable además de infantil (N/A nunca le cambiaría la personalidad de mi amado Goku).

-No, no haré eso, por mí que ingrese a esta universidad, así será más fácil hacerle la vida imposible, y ella será la que va a decidir irse por su propia cuenta –dijo vegeta en forma victoriosa mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Vegeta siempre andaba en compañía de sus tres amigos Goku 18 años, Haru 17 años era conocido por sus amigos como #17 por que él era el más joven de ellos, y Broli 19 años él tenía la misma edad que vegeta, todos ellos estaban en el club de artes marciales de la universidad, eran buenos en los deportes y muy, muy populares entre las chicas.

Después de salir de la reunión de bienvenida, Bulma se dirigió a su nuevo apartamento, el cual era muy económico, la peli azul escogió este ya que se suponía que ella no tenía Suficiente dinero, además ella no iba a tener problema porque sus padres le iban a mandar suficiente dinero cada mes, además sabía cocinar a la perfección _"gracias a mi nana que me dejaba ayudarle en la cocina no tendré que salir a comer afuera y podré preparar mis propios alimentos" _pensaba la peli azul abriendo la puerta de su nuevo hogar, no era igual a su habitación pero era cómodo, ella trataría de acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida –no esta tan mal –decía sonriendo –será mejor que descanse por que mañana empezaré mi primer día de clases – decía en voz baja acostándose en la cama de su pequeña habitación. _"¿quién sería ese tipo tan odioso? espero no encontrármelo mañana" _pensaba bulma mientras el sueño la iba venciendo para después quedar totalmente dormida.

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que le gusten gracias por leer seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, estoy muy contenta otra vez mil gracias a Javi-sempai, Ana y Bulmi z**


	3. 3 Primer día de clases como Bulma ¿?

Estoy tan feliz gracias a **TODAS** las chicas que me envían sus reviews les agradezco de todo corazón, gracias por apoyarme las quiero mucho.

**Candy99: **gracias por tu review te prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible :)

**Peny hdez****:** gracias por tu review jajajja si puse a Vegeta como el hostigador en potencia pero después irá cambiando ya lo veras. Gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por felicitarme.

**Sweetgilda****:** Gracias por tu apoyo, yamsha y milk o chichi si aparecerán después en especial milk, estoy muy agradecida espero que sigas leyendo.

**Angi3.1415****: **Gracias por esos lindos adjetivos que le pones a mi fic eso me ayuda a seguir adelante y no te preocupes trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda hasta terminar el fic.

**Javi-sempai: **Gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic, te aseguró que continuaré hasta terminarlo, tus review me ayudan a seguir actualizando gracias.

**LilyBrief****:** te agradezco mucho que te guste mi fic espero no decepcionarte, gracias por tu review y me aseguraré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

**Estoy muy agradecida de que continúen leyendo mi fic y sin más espera aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo espero les gusten.**

**Capítulo 3**

Bulma se preparaba para su primer día de clases, se vistió con una blusa un poco floja color verde agua y un jean, recogió su larga cabellera azul con una simple coleta lo cual siempre lo hacía, no le gustaba soltarse el cabello porque según ella, trabajaba y estudiaba mejor de esta forma.

-Bueno será mejor que me apresure, si no llegare tarde – se decía a ella misma terminando de comer el desayuno que se había preparado. Y así bulma salió tomó un taxi, la peli azul no tomó el transporte público por dos razones una de ellas era que no tenía ni la menor idea de los recorridos que daban estos y la segunda era que llevaba consigo suficiente dinero ya que su padre le había depositado la cantidad "necesaria" para poder sobrevivir por un mes _"no tengo muchos gastos, mi padre exagera mandándome esa cantidad de dinero" _ pensaba bulma llegando a la entrada de la universidad, pagó al taxista para luego bajar y encaminarse a la oficina del director.

-Buenos días Sr. Kurosawa –saludó bulma cerrando la puerta de la oficina. –estoy aquí tal y como usted me dijo.

-Buenos días, la estaba esperando señorita –respondió a su saludo el director.

-ayer usted me dijo que viniera aquí primero, antes de ir a clases –mencionó Bulma recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

**Flash Back**

Bulma iba caminando por uno de los grandes pasillos que poseía esa universidad con cara de pocos amigos debido al encuentro con Vegeta, hasta que al fin encontró el salón donde la habían citado.

Al entrar pudo ver alrededor de unos 300 alumnos sentados esperando que comenzara la bienvenida a los estudiantes becados, la peli azul tomó asiento, no tuvo que esperar mucho, al instante apareció enfrente de ellos un señor muy distinguido acompañado de dos mujeres y comenzó con el discurso de bienvenida, felicitando a todos por haber logrado las mejores calificaciones en sus estudios anteriores y gracias a esto poder alcanzar los requisitos necesario para la beca.

Al terminar el discurso todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, después de eso cuando la peli azul iba a salir del salón fue detenida por una de las mujeres que estaba con el director.

-Señorita ¿usted es Bulma verdad?

-s..i..ii soy yo -respondió un poco nerviosa por que ignoraba si esta mujer sabia su verdadero apellido.

-Acompáñeme por favor, el director quiere hablar con usted – le comunicó al mismo tiempo que le indicaba el camino hacia una oficina, bulma entró y pudo ver a el director sentado en su escritorio, inmediatamente aquella mujer los dejo a solas.

-Siéntese por favor -dijo el director, el mismo que había dado el discurso de bienvenida.

-Mucho gusto soy Jiro Kurosawa– se presentó. –Mucho gusto yo soy Bulma Br…i..- la peli azul cayó inmediatamente por que no sabía si decirle su verdadero nombre completo a esta persona, bulma sabía que él era el director de la universidad, pero el nombre del amigo de su padre no era el mismo que poseía este señor.

-jejejej jeje, discúlpeme- se disculpó inmediatamente kurosawa por haberse reído de la peli azul.

-Estoy al tanto de todo no se preocupe- aclaró kurosawa, mientras Bulma lo miraba un poco confundida.

Soy el director de la universidad, pero sólo me encargo de dirigir el orden aquí, no soy el dueño de esta institución, el propietario es Rikuta Deki –volvió a aclarar el director -pero o sé exactamente acerca de su caso, el Sr. Deki me aclaró todo no se preocupe señorita.

-Bueno pues soy Bulma Brief- volvió a presentarse esta vez mas aliviada, estrechando la mano con el señor Kurosawa.

-encantado de conocerla señorita Bulma Br..i.. perdón Bulma Nakahara- se corrigió rápidamente el director a lo que bulma respondió con una sonrisa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Buma Nakahara a hora ese sería su supuesto apellido, pero esto solo lo sabían el director, la señora que el día anterior la guio a la oficina y el propietario de la universidad el Sr. Deki.

-que bien que haya llegado temprano, solo la cité aquí para felicitarla, estuve revisando su información académica y sus calificaciones son sorprendentemente elevadas- dijo el director.

-gracias –respondió bulma muy alegre.

-ya que está aquí, le comunico que además de su horario de clases, tiene que escoger una asignatura extra –dijo el director.

-Y ¿dónde puedo informarme acerca de esto? –pregunto bulma.

-eso lo puede averiguar en su facultad, -ya es tarde será mejor que vaya a su salón –le aconsejó Kurosawa.

-gracias señor kurosawa, ya vera que no le voy a decepcionar- aseguró bulma muy decidida.

-de eso no tengo duda-respondió inmediatamente el sr. Director.

Bulma salió de la oficina en busca de su salón de clases _"espero que me valla bien hoy"_ se decía mentalmente la peli azul, después de un rato bulma encontró su salón de clases, entró y pudo ver que ya habían algunos alumnos en sus asientos, escogió uno en la segunda fila y esperó que el aula se llenara, la peli azul pudo darse cuenta de la clase de personas que habían ahí, algunos estaban conversando sobre los autos del último modelo y el resto estaban solo sentados manipulando sus celulares que poseían la última tecnología.

Este era el primer día de clases para bulma ya que ella era una de los estudiantes "becados", lo que estaban ahí ya tenían asistiendo dos semanas.

Los estudiantes becados debido a sus exámenes de ingreso que tuvieron que realizar durante las semanas que los demás alumnos estaban asistiendo.

Bulma seguía observando a las personas que estaban ahí_, "seré solo yo una de las alumnas becadas en este salón?"_ se preguntó mentalmente la peli azul, siguió observando y su atención la captó a un chico que se encontraba atrás del salón, el vestía algo sencillo. Bulma estaba tan concentrada mirado a su compañero que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de tres chicas la estaban llamando.

-hola disculpa ¿tú eres la chica que se enfrentó a nuestro príncipe? Preguntó una de ellas con voz de reproche.

-Ah?- preguntó bulma volviendo a la realidad.

-Te preguntamos si tú eras la chica que se enfrentó de una manera grosera a nuestro príncipe?- volvió a repetir la misma chica.

-_"¿príncipe?"- _pensó bulma. –No me digan que se trata de ese idiota de la otra vez que casi me arranca el brazo- dijo bulma con cara de hastío.

-pero como te atreves a decirle así? – y todavía en nuestra presencia- dijo otra de las tres chicas que se encontraba ahí a lo que bulma preguntó con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

-y…¿quiénes ssonn ustedes?

-lo siento, no nos hemos presentado, nosotras somos Jina- dijo la que primero le dirigió la palabra a bulma.

-Kesha- se presentó la que estaba al lado derecho de Jina.

-y yo soy Jazmín- esta se encontraba al lado izquierdo.

-mmmm je je yo soy Bulma, mucho gusto- se presentó la peli azul con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-responde a nuestra pregunta- volvió a insistir Jina.

-ah cierto, si es el idiota que no tiene modales ni siquiera para pedir permiso, pues sí soy yo. Lo insulté porque él también lo hizo conmigo.

-tu eres una estudiante becada verdad?

-si- afirmó inmediatamente bulma

-pues más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque nuestro príncipe no permitirá que te quedes aquí ni un día más.

-eso lo veremos, ya he ingresado aquí así que no creo que él pueda hacer algo.

-jajajajja la gente como tú no tiene ni la menor idea de quien se tarta verdad?.

- no me interesa saber acerca de ese sujeto.

-pues él pertenece a una de las familias más adinerada de esta capital, y además él es el hij…

-que están haciendo señoritas?- una chica interrumpió.

-nada solo estamos poniendo en su lugar a esta- bulma ya no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de lanzarle su bolso en las cabezas de esas tres.

-creo que la señorita debe de tener un nombre, que falta de educación tratarla así.

-Vamos no te metas en este asunto- respondió Jazmín.

-vallasen antes de que se me quite la poca paciencia que tengo- dijo la chica que acababa de interrumpir.

-ok ya nos vamos- y así se fueron esta tres chica dejando sola a bulma y la que acababa de llegar.

-hola soy Lunch, te estaban molestando esas chicas?- preguntó muy amablemente

-la verdad sí, pero estaba a punto de tirarles mi bolso- jajajajja se rieron las dos.

-Mucho gusto soy bulma nakahara.

Lunch era una chica muy amable pero a veces parecía un demonio esto ocurría cuando la hacían enojar, tenía el cabello lila, ella se llevó muy bien con bulma después de hablar un poco sobre los temas que ya habían visto, entró el profesor el cual hizo presentar a los nuevos alumnos y fue así que bulma pudo darse cuenta que el chico que había visto antes era un alumno becado también su nombre, el cual es Krilin era un poco pequeño de estatura, a la salida bulma tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, aunque fue solo un rato se hicieron amigos, quedaron en sentarse juntos la próxima clase con Lunch también. Y así bulma hizo sus primeros amigos este primer día de clases.

Por otro lado Vegeta se encontraba en su estudio ubicado en la misma universidad donde no podía ingresar nadie a excepción de sus amigos, este lugar era muy amplio, estaba bien amueblado con un toque muy conservador. Vegeta estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos mueble que poseía este estudio cuando entró Haru.

-vegeta ya he conseguido lo que me pediste. -vegeta alzó la mirada y agarró los documentos que le estaba dando haru.

-gracias, déjame solo- decía mientras una sonrisa orgullosa se formaba en su rostro al momento de que leía la información obtenida.

-con que Bulma Nakahara- repetía su nombre en voz alta.

-ya llegará el día en que te largues de aquí por tus propios pies, primero esperaré un tiempo y comenzará la acción jajajaja- se reía muy seguro de sí mismo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero le guste sé que no es tan interesante pero para el próximo empezará vegeta su "venganza" porfa dejen sus reviews.**

**Pido disculpa ya que no pude actualizar tan rápido es que estoy preparando una exposición para la universidad espero salga bien, pero aquí estoy aunque sea con sueño pero tratando de terminar mi fic otra vez gracias por leer :) ..**


	4. 4 hora de la venganza

Este capítulo va dedicado a **JAVI-SEMPAI **gracias todos tus reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Espero te guste este capítulo y no te decepcione.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

**Capítulo 4**

Bulma llevaba asistiendo una semana a sus clases, rápidamente ella destacó entre sus compañeros debidos a sus conocimientos, ganando respetos por unos pero también envidiada por otros.

En esta semana se había hecho más cercana a Lunch y krillin, siempre salían a receso juntos y este día no era la excepción.

-bulma, ya te dije que me explicaras más despacio- se quejaba luch dirigiéndose a la peli azul, ya que ella le estaba explicando algunas clases de física.

-ok, te explicaré de nuevo- mencionó la peli azul.

Después de haberle explicado llegó krillin y se sentó junto a ellas. –hola, vengo de la biblioteca ¿ya hicieron la investigación de historia?- les recordó krillin.

-si yo ya la hice, ahora lo que me preocupa es esta materia- decía lunch sosteniendo su gran libro de física.

-es cierto todavía no he hecho ese trabajo- recordó la peli azul. –Después de clases iré a investigar.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó lunch.

-no te preocupes, además tú me dijiste que hoy a la salida ibas a salir con tus padres a comer afuera.

- es cierto, si no fuera así con mucho gusto te acompañaría.

-yo también te hubiera acompañado, pero tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo-mencionó krillin.

-no se preocupen amigos, iré a la salida de clases, no me va a pasar nada- decía la peli azul con una sonrisa amable.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el "trio de la rosa" es así como bulma y sus amigos las habían nombrado a las tres chicas que la otra vez habían molestado a bulma.

-no sé por qué te reúnes con "estos"? lunch- dijo Jina remarcando con desprecio la palabra con la cual se dirigió a bulma y a krillin, entonces la peli azul no aguanto más y le respondió.

-tenemos nombres no somos "estos"- mencionó furiosa la peli azul.

-lo siento pero no recuerdo nombres tan insignificante como el tuyo- esto fue lo último que bulma pudo soportar. Durante la semana que estuvo asistiendo "el trio de la rosa" no paraba de molestarla en especial a ella ya que se había enfrentado a su supuesto "príncipe".

-pues yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan estúpida que no puedes recordar ni un nombre.

-pero que acabas de decir, no te permi...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que bulma le había arrojado todo el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.

-esto me las pagaras- dicho esto se retiró de ahí seguidas de las otras chicas.

-ja ja ja j aja ja- se rieron al mismo tiempo lunch y krillin.

-se lo tenía merecido- dijo krillin aun riendo.

-ja j aja ja ja si no hacías eso yo les hubiera lanzado piedras- decía lunch dirigiéndose a bulma, bulma aún estaba enojado, pero después se rió con ellos.

Por otro lado vegeta estaba saliendo de clases junto con Broly , se dirigían al estudio en donde solo podían entrar ellos ni siquiera los profesores. Al entrar se encontraron con Goku.

-Hola- saludó Goku con su típica sonrisa.

-que haces aquí kakaroto? Preguntó vegeta, de esta manera solo lo llamaban él y broly.

-no tuve clases por que la profesora no vino hoy- respondió goku –así que vine aquí porque tenía hambre- decía comiendo unos bocaditos que se encontraban en el refrigerador.

Vegeta tomó asiento, mientras comía uno de los bocaditos que tenía goku sobre la mesa, mientras broly cogió una revista y se dispuso a leer los tres se veían tan guapos (N/A solo imagínense esos tres sayayines juntos como amigos).

Después de esto llegó Haru acompañado de dos muchachos más.

-haru ¿quiénes son ellos?- preguntó goku inocentemente, mientras broly veía a vegeta de reojo.

-déjenme solo con ellos-dijo vegeta.

-ok ya nos vamos-respondió goku, y al instante salieron de ahí goku, Haru y broly dejando solos a vegeta con los dos chicos que había traído haru, ya afuera del estudio broly preguntó.

-¿quiénes son ellos? Dirigiéndose a haru

-no lo sé, solo hice lo que vegeta me pidió- respondió haru

-esto es extraño vegeta no permite que nadie a excepción de nosotros entren ahí- continuó broly

-eso es cierto que planeará vegeta?- preguntó goku con una mano en su barbilla.

-pues creo que tiene que ver con la chica de la otra vez- dijo haru

- jajaj te refieres a la que lo insultó- dijo goku

-claro ya ha pasado 1 semana y vegeta no ha hecho absolutamente nada para suspenderle la beca- continuó goku –espero que no le haga nada malo.

-será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- sugirió broly.

Mientras tanto dentro del estudio vegeta se encontraba hablando con los dos chicos que había traído Haru.

-he escuchado que ustedes suelen meterse en problemas- Sentenció vegeta

-¿nosotros? No señor

-¿van a cuestionarme?

-no, discúlpenos por favor- se disculpó uno de ellos

-entonces me van a decir la verdad?

-está bien, si hemos estado metidos en algunos problemitas, pero por favor no nos eche de la universidad.

-yo no he mencionado algo así- hizo una pausa –solo quiera que me hagan un pequeño favor – decía vegeta con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-si claro, como usted nos diga señor.

-muy bien, toma- les entregó a unos de ellos la información de bulma la cual contenía su nombre, una foto y su horario de clases.

-ella es una alumna becada- se refirió a ella enseñándoles la foto que tenía el informe.

-la cual se atrevió al faltarme el respeto- continuó vegeta muy serio.

-Sí, hemos escuchado algo al respecto

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo vegeta dirigiéndoles una de esas miradas frías que atemorizaban a cualquiera.

-muy bien quiero que la encuentren y le den un pequeño susto para que ella se valla de aquí por sus propios pies.

-está bien haremos lo que usted nos diga.

-eso espero

-hoy mismo haremos lo que usted nos ha pedido- los dos iban saliendo del estudio de vegeta pero este los detuvo.

-esperen- al llamado se detuvieron inmediatamente

-quiero que le hagan saber que soy yo el que quiere que se valla, para que se dé cuenta de una buena vez con quien se ha metido- dicho esto los dos se fueron dejando a un vegeta pensativo _"estoy seguro que no te quedará ganas de regresar por aquí de nuevo"_

Bulma acababa de salir de clases, se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó a la biblioteca, iba caminando por unos pasillos desolados para poder llegar a la biblioteca, casi no había nadie por ahí porque hoy el director había declarado que no hubiera clases por la tarde.

Bulma iba a virar hacia la derecha de uno de los largos pasillos para encontrar la biblioteca pero cuando hizo esto chocó con alguien, asustándola.

-lo siento- se disculpó Bulma apartándose para continuar su camino, pero este tipo se le paró al frente impidiéndole el paso de nuevo.

-permiso- dijo algo enojada pero a la vez con un poco de miedo.

-estas acostumbrada a tratar a las personas con mala educación ¿verdad?-dijo este dejando a una bulma muy confundida. La peli azul lo empujo para seguir su paso pero fue inútil el volvió a interrumpir su camino poniéndose al frente de ella.

-¿quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres?- pregunto molesta la peli azul, pero en el fondo estaba asustada por que a su alrededor no había nadie, se encontraba sola ahí con ese sujeto.

-yo solo vengo para hacerte saber el lugar que ocupas aquí- decía avanzando, mientras la peli azul iba retrocediendo, hasta que chocó con alguien, se volteó rápidamente y observó a otro sujeto que le dijo.

-tu comportamiento para dirigirte a vegeta no fue el apropiado

-¿vegeta? Y quien es ese?

-se más respetuosa niña.

-yo no sé de lo que me hablan y ni me interesa, permiso tengo que irme dijo avanzando su paso pero uno de ellos la inmovilizó tapándole la boca.

-mmmmmmmmm-bulma no podía hablar debido al agarre de este.

-vegeta es el que nos mandó aquí para que te recordemos que con él nadie se mete, fue mala suerte para ti encontrarte con él, el primer día que viniste aquí y para el colmo responderle de esa manera tan grosera- dijo el otro que ahora se encontraba enfrente de la inmovilizada peli azul, la cual lo miraba tan furiosa tratando se zafarse pero era inútil.

En ese momento se acordó del el encuentro con ese sujeto cuando asistió el primer día a la ceremonia de bienvenida, recordó sus palabras exactas _"Has sentenciado tus días aquí plebeya"_

Después de haberle hecho saber de quién le había mandado a hacer esto, los dos la arrastraron a una de los salones que estaban vacíos ahí, bulma trataba de escapar pero era inútil no tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder liberarse de esos sujetos.

En ese mismo instante broly se dirigía a la biblioteca, iba a buscar un buen libro para leer, además de guapo él era muy intelectual le encantaba la lectura. Después de haberse despedido de sus amigos se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Mientras tano los sujetos que tenían a bulma intentaban de ingresarla a uno de los salones, la peli azul trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

Bulma mordió la mano del sujeto que la tenía amordazada y aruñó con todas sus fuerzas los brazos de su captor, permitiéndole huir por un instante pero el otro sujeto la agarró de la cintura con ambos brazos quedando de espalda a este, esta vez su boca estaba libre y empezó a gritar.

-SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL- le gritó bulma tratando de zafarse de nuevo, mientras el otro sujeto herido se acercaba a ella, ya estando frete a frente con la peli azul ella pudo observar que su brazo estaba sangrando debido a los aruñazos que le había proporcionado.

-te crees muy lista verdad?- le dijo el que estaba herido tomándola salvajemente del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a la cara, la cual se notaba que estaba muy molesta.

-DÉJENME, SUELTEMEN AHORA- gritaba bulma desesperada, en ese instante Broly estaba a punto de llegar donde se encontraba bulma y sus captores y pudo escuchar sus gritos. Este se detuvo en la esquina de la pared y se dispuso a observar que pasaba. Pudo ver a tres personas y reconoció a los sujetos que estaban hablando con vegeta _"esos son los que mandó a llamar vegeta y ella es?…claro esa es la chica que insultó a vegeta" _pensó Broly mientras permanecía oculto observando haber lo que pasaba.

Los dos seguían con las ordenes de vegeta la cual era "darle su merecido" a bulma ignorando que Broly los observaba.

-te haces la muy valiente niñita, pero vamos atrévete a faltarme el respeto a mí- desafío el que la tenía sujeta de el mentón. Bulma estaba inmovilizada de sus brazos pero sus piernas estaban libres, entonces le dio una patada en donde más le duele a los hombres.

-eeeres una estuppppiiidaaa- decía el agredido con dificultad debido al golpe, este se encontraba arrodillado por la patada que le dio bulma, después de un minuto se enderezó y la miró con cara de querer matarla. A lo que se acerca para insultarla la peli azul lo escupe.

-son unos desgraciados a enfrentarse a mí que no puedo defenderme. SUELTEMEN AHORA.

-deja de hacerte la muy lista- le dijo el que la tenía inmovilizada soltándola y amarrándoles los brazos hacia atrás, después de esto la volvió a agarrar para que no escape.

El mismo se acercó de nuevo a ella soltándole el cabello ya que lo llevaba recogido, su larga cabellera cayo en su espalda y a lado de sus mejillas, la peli azul lo miraba con tanta rabia.

-vaya, vaya, vaya si no estás tan mal que digamos becadita-la tomó otra vez por el mentón obligándolo a mirarlo. Entonces este pudo darse cuenta de los hermosos ojos azules que poseía la peli azul que a la vez combinaban perfectamente con su cabello. Se la quedó mirando por un buen rato.

-suéltala- ordenó a su compañero, este enseguida obedeció

-vegeta nos mandó a comunicarte que él no olvida tan fácilmente las ofensas hacia su persona- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a sus hermosos ojos.

-ese sujeto es un miserable si quería decírmelo me lo hubiera dicho en persona.

-él quiere que te vayas de aquí, y si no lo haces esto que está pasando ahora, será el comienzo de su tortura-dijo acercándose a ella, a lo que bulma retrocedió, pero esta vez chocó en la pared.

-es mejor que te vayas- le dijo muy cerca de su rostro

-ALEJATE DE MI- le gritó bulma

-Quiero que te vayas con un buen recuerdo mío- dijo acorralándola con ambos brazos

-espera- dijo su compañero, - esto no nos mandó a hacer vegeta

- a él le da igual lo que hagamos con esta- le respondió su compañero mientras bulma los miraba aterrada.

-será mejor que te quedes quieta- le dijo cada vez acercándose más a su rostro

-no, no me toquen, déjenme por favor- dijo bulma tratando de no llorar, este la arrastró a el salón que enantes la iban a meter, bulma trataba de soltarse pero era imposible.

Ya adentro bulma corrió hacia una esquina la puerta del salón seguía abierta – NO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN DAÑO- bulma empezó a llorar. –vamos linda enantes no me tenías miedo- dijo el sujeto acercándose a ella.

-no me toques- bulma lo volvió a escupir – me das asco- dicho esto se abalanzó hacia ella furioso y le arrancó el blusón de botones que llevaba, quedando en brazier.

-suéltame, suéltame- gritaba en llantos la peli azul.

Todo esto pasaba a la vista de Broly, él ya no aguantó mas, entró a el salón donde habían ingresado a la fuerza a bulma.

-Malditos, como se atreven a hacer esto, pocos hombres- dijo furioso Broly entrando al salón

-vete de aquí, este no es tu asun…-no terminó la frase ya que Broly le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago y luego en el rostro el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

- broly no es lo que parece, nosotros solo estamos haciendo lo que nos pidieron- se defendió el otro.

-cállate estúpido- dicho esto le pego un puñetazo al rostro y luego quedo inconsciente. Bulma estaba sorprendida y aliviada pero después de que el chico se volteara a mirarla se asustó mucho, recordó que este mismo chico que la estaba salvando acompañaba a vegeta el dia que lo conoció, mientras el se acercaba, ella retrocedía, desvió su vista y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, se dispuso a escapar, pero Broly la tomó del brazo.

-suéltame- decía sollozando

-no vas a salir así verdad?- bulma se miró y su rostro se volvió rojo de la vergüenza, debido a que su blusón estaba totalmente roto, broly se sacó la chompa negra que cargaba y se la entregó a la peli azul.

-toma, tapate- esto pareció una orden, ella solo obedeció,

-será mejor de que te vayas a tu casa- sugirió Broly serio y se dispuso a salir de ese salón. Buma se quedó un momento parada ahí, después se puso la chompa que Broly le había entregado y lo siguió.

-espera- Broly detuvo su paso

-muchas gracias por ayudarme, soy Bulma sonrió, Broly quedó embobado ahora que la veía bien era hermosa tenía unos ojos preciosos que combinaban perfectamente con su cabellera azul.

-Broly, soy Broly- repitió su nombre y salió de ese lugar.

Bulma salió rápidamente de ahí, cuando llegó a su casa tomó una ducha y recordó todo lo sucedido, decidió que mañana buscaría a el chico que la había salvado para agradecerle como se debe, ya más tranquila se acostó en su cama pensando _"vegeta ese es el nombre del estúpido ese, lo odio, lo odio como nunca había odiado a alguien_" suspiró _"pero si quiere que me vaya de esa universidad no le será tan fácil conseguirlo" _pensó otra vez cambiando su expresión a una de enojo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero les gusten ¿Qué pasará con bulma? Dios a mi me encantan tanto estos tres sayayines que los puse en mi fic espero que a uds también le gusten.**

**Esperaré sus reviews gracias por leer. Y de ante mano FELIZ NAVIDADA. Este es mi regalo de navidad para JAVI-SEMPAI espero te guste **


	5. 5 Enfrentamiento

**Javi-sempai:** wwiiii que bien que te haya gustado, y si después será al revés vegeta no querrá que Bulma se valla pero eso será después.

**Peny hdez****: **Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia si haré sufrir a vegeta un poquito y también voy a hacer a Broly y a Bulma amigos :)

**Onlygirl54****:** que bien que te haya gustado de seguro actualizaré hasta terminar el fic :)

**Darky Bulma****:** muchas gracias por tu review siiii la verdad me encanta ese sayayin Broly y claro que va a ser un poco dulce con bulma pero también celoso, pero bulma solo se enamorará de vegeta espero sigas leyendo trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

**Aclaración.- **_**en este capítulo voy a mencionar un personaje nuevo "solo mencionar" después lo haré aparecer, bueno este personaje no tiene nada que ver con Dragón Ball Z yo me lo voy a inventar.**_

Gracias a todos por leer sinceramente estoy tan emocionada que sigan mi fic y sin más detalles aquí está el siguiente capítulo **QUE VA DEDICADO A MI HERMANA GRACIAS A ELLA LE PUDE PONER EL APELLIDO A NUESTRO VEGETA EN ESTE FIC.**

**Capítulo 5**

Al siguiente día Vegeta se encontraba en su estudio bebiendo un café, cuando de repente entro Broly.

-creo que los hombres que mandaste ayer no son de confianza- dijo Broly tomando asiento frente a él.

-¿de qué me estás hablando?

-me refiero a los tipos de ayer con los cuales estuviste hablando.

-y ¿por qué me dices eso?

-porque ayer se les paso la mano con la muchacha que mandaste a "asustar"

-¿cómo te enteraste de eso? A caso ellos te lo dijeron?- siguió cuestionando Vegeta

-no, me enteré por mí mismo, casualmente pasaba donde la estaban atacando y tuve que interferir para que no la violaran.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Vegeta parándose de golpe

-lo que te acabo de decir, o ¿quieres que te lo repita?

-malditos insectos solo les dije que le dieran un susto

En ese momento entro Goku acompañado de Haru.

-Haru tráeme aquí a los mismos tipos que me trajiste ayer

-¿ahora mismo?

-si esos malditos me las pagaran

-está bien enantes los acabo de ver, ya te los traigo- dicho esto salió Haru en busca de esos tipos

-Vegeta ¿por qué estás tan enojado?- preguntó Goku

-me pongo así cuando desobedecen mis ordenes

-y ¿quién te desobedeció?- siguió preguntando Goku inocentemente

-eso no te incumbe Kakaroto- le respondió Vegeta

-espera un poco más ya te enterarás Kakaroto- le dijo Broly tomando una taza de café, Goku tomó asiento a lado de Broly mientras Vegeta seguía parado esperando la llegada de Haru con los idiotas, después de unos minutos de espera, llegó Haru en compañía de los dos muchachos que había traído antes. Vegeta los interrogó.

-¿hicieron los que les dije?

-si señor estoy seguro de que no volverá por aquí- dijo el que le había arrancado la blusa a Bulma.

-y ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron?

-lo que usted nos dijo señor- respondió el mismo, en ese momento miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Broly, rápidamente se asustó.

-¿sabes que es lo que más me irrita?- le preguntó Vegeta, captando la atención de este

-odio que me desobedezcan- respondió Vegeta mismo

-pero nosotros solo hicimos lo que usted nos pidió

-CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL, sólo les pedí que le dieran un pequeño susto, NO SOY UN DELINCUENTE QUE MANDA A HACER ATROCIDADES- les gritó Vegeta en la cara

-peeerrrooo si no sotros solo hic…..-fue interrumpido por Broly

-ya dejen de fingir tarados, si no interfería ayer no sé qué le hubieran hecho a esa chica

-Ahora mismo recojan sus cuatro cosas y se me largan de aquí- dijo Vegeta dándoles unos puñetazos, y así estos salieron de ahí corriendo, fueron echados de la universidad de por vida.

-con que eso fue lo que pasó- mencionó Goku

-Vegeta te dije que no le hagas daño a esa muchacha, solo se defendió porque tú la trataste mal- continuó diciendo Goku un poco serio, pero Vegeta ni lo escuchaba porque estaba en sus propios pensamientos

-creo que con el susto que se llevó ayer, ahora si no le quedarán ganas de regresar- dijo vegeta sonriente

-pues creo que eso no es verdad, la cabo de ver cuando venía entrando a la universidad- dijo Goku

-esta vez para lograr que se valla de aquí tendré que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta- decía Vegeta decidido, mientras Goku lo miraba con reproche y Broly lo veía con reproche un poco enojado.

Bulma ya se encontraba en su salón de clases, ella decidió no contarles a Lunch ni a Krillin lo sucedido el día anterior hasta que salieran a receso, después de las clases de matemáticas, el reloj indicó la hora de Salir al pequeño receso. Ya afuera Bulma decidió contarles los acontecimientos que le habían pasado el día anterior.

-Bulma será mejor que no andes sola por ahora- aconsejó Lunch

-Lunch tiene razón, ahora que nos cuenta todo esto, ese tal Vegeta no parará hasta que te vallas de aquí- comentó Krillin

-amiga por tu seguridad será mejor que te alejes un poco, quiero decir que no vengas algunos días y después veremos que vamos a hacer- continuó Lunch

-NO, definitivamente no le voy a dar el gusto de que me vea derrotada- dijo Bulma molesta

-no te preocupes Bulma, yo siempre te acompañaré a cualquier lado cuando pueda- dijo Krillin dirigiéndose a la peli azul.

-gracias amigo- le respondió sonriente.

Después de eso empezaron a hablar de temas triviales, hasta que Lunch tomó una revista, al abrir la primera página se dispuso a leerla para luego decir.

-Wowooww parece que el dueño de la Corporación Capsula inventó un nuevo modelo de aeronave- al mencionar esto, Bulma casi escupe el jugo que estaba bebiendo, pero gracias a Kami-sama ninguno de sus dos amigos se dio cuenta.

-aquí dice que el científico Brief lanzará este nuevo modelo a la venta después de un mes.

-_"papá por fin ha terminado la aeronave que estaba en proyecto cuando estaba viviendo con él"_ – pensó alegre la peli azul, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Krillin ya que el hizo un comentario.

-he escuchado que es un científico muy famoso en la Capital del Oeste.

-si yo también he escuchado mucho acerca de él, sé que tiene una hija, pero no logro recordar su nombre- mencionó Lunch muy pensativa

- A ver ¿cómo era? Creo que empezaba con B mmmmm no logro recordarlo-continuo Lunch mirando hacia el cielo tratando de recordar.

La peli azul estaba callada escuchando la conversación de sus amigos muy nerviosa que hasta las manos ya le estaban sudando, cuando de repente Krillin le llamó la atención.

-Bulma ¿estás bien?

-je je je je siii eesstoyy bien- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-YA RECUERDO, su nombre es Bulma- dijo lunch como cuando nosotros no recordamos algo importante y después de un tiempo lo hacemos, dicho esto la peli azul la mira con preocupación y muchos nervios.

-si claro ella se llama Bulma, Bulma Brief- terminó de recordar Lunch

- que coincidencia tiene el mismo nombre que nuestra amiga- dijo Krillin

-ella nunca sale en las revistas ni en los periódicos, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien se tratará, además aquí dice que ahora está estudiando en otro país- dijo Lunch enseñando el artículo de la revista.

-esa chica debe de ser una niña de papi, igual a ese tipo llamado Vegeta- mencionó Krillin como que si fuera una canción muy sonada.

- NO ella no es así- dijo Bulma parándose de su asiento muy enojada por que la habían comparado con Vegeta.

-pareciera que la conocieras- dijo Lunch mirándola extrañada, entonces Bulma se calmó y empezó a reírse de una forma nerviosa.

-je je je no es eso, es que ustedes no conocen a esa chica no deberían juzgarla así- dijo Bulma tratando de arreglar su reacción.

-Bueno de todas maneras ella es una chica muy afortunada por tener tanto dinero- dijo Krillin

-te equivocas Krillin el dinero no es todo en la vida- comento Bulma con un deje de tristeza

-pues ella si goza de muchos privilegios y su familiares cercanos también, aquí debajo de este artículo dice que los únicos que tienen el nuevo modelo de aeronave, antes de que lo lancen a la venta son su hija y su sobrino- al mencionar la última palabra Bulma recordó a su primo, hace tiempo que no lo veía él era 1 año mayor que ella, crecieron como hermanos junto con Yamsha.

- _"Yuki hace tres años que no te veo, espero verte pronto"- _pensaba la peli azul.

Yukinojo Brief era su nombre completo pero sus amigos y familiares solo lo llamaban Yuki, hijo del hermano del padre de Bulma, era un chico alto, cabello negro, tenía un cuerpo atlético y era poseedor de unos ojos azules igual a los de Bulma (N/A esto ya viene de familia) en su personalidad siempre era atrevido con las chicas debido a eso Bulma siempre le andaba pegando.

Justo en ese momento los pensamientos de Bulma fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por Krillin.

-Bulma será mejor regresar a clases- aconsejó

-está bien regresemos- dicho esto Bulma suspiró aliviada de que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que la Bulma de que ellos estaban hablando era la misma.

_-"ellos son mis mejores amigos aquí, es injusto que no les cuente la verdad, esperaré un tiempo para decírselos"_ pensaba decidida la peli azul.

Luego de estos acontecimientos pasó una semana la cual pasó tan rápido que ningunos de nuestros protagonistas la sintió pasar a excepción de Vegeta ya que él esperaba con ansia que este tiempo pase.

Bulma iba entrando como siempre a la universidad cuando de repente sintió todas las miradas en ella, no le prestó mucha atención y siguió su camino.

Pero cada vez que avanzaba las miradas no se hacían esperar y ahora hasta escuchaba murmullos por parte de las personas que la observaban, pero no podía entenderlos, gracias a esto Bulma recordó esos días en los que situaciones como estas pasaban en donde realizó sus estudios secundarios -_"parece que esto ya lo he vivido antes"_ – pensaba la peli azul entrando a su salón de clases, al hacerlo pasó lo mismo, todos la observaban con reproche, volvió a ignorar esto y siguió su camino hacia su respectivo asiento, pero fue interrumpida por las misma chicas de siempre (N/A jajaja sí que menciono a estas tres chicas fastidiosas, ellas le dan un toque cómico a mi historia).

-no lo puedo creer con que "eso" has hecho para poder estudiar en este universidad de élite- dijo eso como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.

-ya estoy harta de ustedes- dijo Bulma retomando su camino pero el comentario de una de ellas la hizo detener

-eres una de las peores personas además de ser sin clase, eres sin moral

-mira no sé de lo que me hablas

- no te vengas a hacer la inocente a esta altura, se lo que has hecho para entrar aquí

_-"no puede ser como se enteraron de eso"-_ pensó preocupada la peli azul

-no tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes- Bulma salió de ahí casi corriendo

Bulma pudo sentir las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre ella, ahora se iba acercando a su asiento donde Krillin y Lunch la estaba esperando con unas caras de preocupación.

-Bulma queremos hablar contigo- dijo Krillin muy serio

-que pasa por que todos me miran así?- preguntó la peli azul temiendo lo peor

-vamos amiga tenemos que salir- y así Bulma, Lunch y Krillin salieron a un lugar donde estaban a solas.

-Bulma quiero que te relajes y respires primero- aconsejó Lunch mientras Bulma la miraba con preocupación

-Vegeta ya puso en marcha su segunda parte de su plan para sacarte de aquí- al escuchar eso Bulma se alivió ya que lo que le tenían que decir no era lo de su verdadera identidad.

-ah era eso y ahora qué hizo ese imbécil? Dijo Bulma enfadándose pero más tranquila

-bueno el inventó una calumnia muy fea- dijo Krillin

-y que dijo sobre mí?

-bueno es que no sé cómo lo vas a tomar?- dudaba Krillin en decírselo, pero de todas manera se iba a enterar.

-ya déjense de rodeos y díganme- dijo Bulma con impaciencia

-Yo te diré lo que pasa- Lunch hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó

-es que el tal Vegeta se valió de las redes sociales para "comunicar" que tú tienes algún romance con el nuevo director y por eso entraste aquí y también dijo que tus

notas altas se deben a lo mismo, ahhh se me olvidaba enantes que llegó empezó a decirles a todos los que pudo sobre lo mismo.

-¿QQQUUUUEEEEE?- Bulma gritó asustando a sus amigos

-tranquilízate Bulma nosotros sabemos que eso es mentira- trató de calmarla Krillin pero fue en vano la peli azul estaba tan enojada que esta vez sería capaz de matar a alguien.

-Lunch enantes me dijiste que había llegado y empezó a decir todas esas cosas sobre mi ¿verdad?- dijo Bulma tratando de contener su ira –quiero que me digas a donde fue ese sujeto?

-Bulma ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-solo dime dónde puedo encontrarlo

-no creo que sea combe….- Krillin fue interrumpido por el grito de la peli azul

-DÍGANMELO AHORA- gritó totalmente enfadada

-esssta bbiiennn el siempre está en su estudioooo- dijo Lunch con un poco de dificultad

-y donde queda eso?- preguntó la peli azul "un poco" más calmada

-se encuentra a lado izquierdo del laboratorio

- con que ahí está ahora?- dicho esto Bulma se encaminó para enfrentarse a Vegeta, dejando a sus amigos preocupados

-bulma quieres que te acompañe- sugirió Krillin

- no quiero ir sola- dicho esto Bulma se encaminó hacia donde vegeta se encontraba, la peli azul estaba totalmente furiosa en esos momentos no le importaba nada.

_-"esto es mucho peor a lo que sucedía en el colegio"-_ pensaba Bulma justo antes de llegar al laboratorio, busco con su vista y justo ahí donde le habían indicado en el lado izquierdo se encontraba una especie casa se veía lujosa por fuera, la puerta se encontraba serrada pero escuchaba unas risas adentro de esta.

-"_debe ser ahí"_- pensó la peli azul

Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó la puerta con tanta fuerza que chocó rudamente contra la pared, a lo que Bulma entró vio a cuatros chicos, pero su furiosa vista se enfocó a el poseedor de la risa que había escuchado antes la cual le pertenecía Vegeta.

-JA JA JA JA- su risa paró en seco al darse cuenta que Bulma había osado a entrar a su estudio sin su consentimiento.

-¿quién demonios te crees para entrar a si a este lugar?- preguntó algo enojado, mientras los tres chicos restantes miraban la escena.

-ESTUPIDO, DECEREBRADO, IMBÉCIL- gritaba Bulma a todo pulmón mientras se iba acercando más a vegeta totalmente furiosa.

-no te permito que me faltes el respeto- dijo vegeta furioso por los insultos recibidos

- y yo no te permito que andes divulgando mentiras sobre mi

-ahh si te refieres a la noticia del día que yo mismo me encargué de publicar, ¿tienes alguna objeción?- se lo dijo como si su victoria estuviera ganada, Bulma lo miraba con tanta rabia

-vamos si tú no tienes en donde caerte muerta ¿Cómo se supones que estas pagando tus estudios aquí?-continuó injuriándola

-CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL, yo me he ganado una beca aquí así que por eso estoy asistiendo a esta universidad, pero si tus capacidades intelectuales son tan míseras te puedo explicar de mejor manera- trató de lastimar su ego.

Vegeta se quedó callado debido al insulto de la peli azul, ambos se miraban con tanta rabia parecía que salían rayos de sus cabezas, todo esto pasaba a la vista de tres atónitos muchachos que ya conocemos, estaban así debido a que nadie en la vida se había atrevido a insultar a Vegeta Deki de esa manera, después de unos segundos de silencio Vegeta volvió a hablar

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ- le gritó pensando asustar a la peli azul, pero esto tubo efecto contrario porque Bulma en vez de irse de allí corriendo se enojó aún más.

-NO ME VOY A IR DE AQUÍ ASI POR ASI DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTES- le gritó Bulma encarándolo a la cara.

-te dije que te largaras no ves que ensucias este lugar.

-Vegeta será mejor que te calmes- aconsejó Broly

-no te metas en esto- le respondió Vegeta, en ese momento Bulma pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola con ese sujeto, si no que estaban sus amigos ahí, pero no prestó mucha atención a esto, volvió su vista a el sujeto que le estaba volviendo su vida de cuadritos.

-Ya te dije lárgate de aquí que no quiero ver tu asquerosa cara niña tont…PLAFF- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Bulma le había proporcionado una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas

-si piensas que me voy a vencer con esto, estas muy equivocado- Bulma se dirigió a un Vegeta furioso, nadie en la vida y en verdad digo absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a golpear a Vegeta Deki.

Después de haber dicho esto Bulma se propuso a salir de ese lugar, a la vista atónita de los muchachos que se encontraban ahí, pero su salida fue interrumpida por vegeta, este la tomó de su muñeca derecha obligándola a virar para enfrentarlo a él cara a cara.

Ya frente a frente vegeta seguía sosteniéndola de la muñeca con nada de delicadeza su furia lo segaba. Los ojos de bulma tenían un brillo el cual indicaban de que estaba a punto de salir sus lágrimas, pero ella las reprimió no le iba a dar el gusto de verla tan frágil.

Su agarre cada vez era más fuerte, la peli azul trataba de zafarse pero en vez de liberarse se estaba lastimando ella misma.

-suéltame- a lo que dijo esto vegeta la miró fijamente a los ojo y admiró lo hermoso que eran, en un pequeño momento quedó hechizado, pero salió de su transe al darse cuenta de que de esos mismos ojos estaban saliendo lágrimas.

-YA VEGETA SUÉLTALA- le gritó Broly enojado, inmediatamente la fue soltando lentamente, para luego mirar la muñeca de la peli azul la cual estaba muy lastimada, sintió un poco de culpa, pero su orgullo no lo admitía.

-nunca en tu vida escúchame bien NUNCA me vuelvas a tocar- dijo esto para luego salir de ahí.

-Vegeta te pasaste no debiste haberle dicho cosas tan hirientes y mucho menos lastimarla, tú nunca había atacado a una mujer- dijo Goku con reproche, vegeta no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí parado.

Broly salió de ahí mirando con enojo a Vegeta, era obvio que iba en busca de Bulma.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó vegeta

-no te importa, tú no eres mi padre para mandarme- dijo esto sin voltearse a mirarlo y después salió de ahí, mientras salía alcanzó a ver que bulma iba corriendo y se metió a el baño de mujeres, él decidió seguirla, pero su paso era lento para darle a la peli azul un momento para desahogarse, mientras hacía esto recordaba lo que había pasado hace tres días.

**Flash Back**

Bulma había llegado temprano a la universidad y se encontraba en la puerta principal esperando a alguien, cuando de repente vió a Broly que se acercaba, ella lo intersectó y lo saludó.

-buenos días- él se sorprendió al principio pero después puso su cara fría que lo caracterizaba

-hola- saludo secamente

-gracias por ayudarme- bulma se refería a el día que la había salvado de esos dos tipos

- no es nada

-toma- Bulma le entregó la chompa negra que le había prestado. –Gracias de nuevo- le dijo con una sonrisa amable, esta vez estaba diferente tenía su cabello recogido pero sus facciones eran las mismas a las que el pudo admirar el día que la salvó por lo cual otra vez quedó mirándola embobado, pero en su cara trataba de no demostrarlo.

-mucha gracias Broly ¿verdad?

-si

-adiós sinceramente te agradezco mucho, espero que seamos amigos - dicho esto Bulma se fue de ese lugar, mientras Broly la observaba alejarse.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Broly entró a el baño de mujeres afortunadamente no había nadie, pero pudo escuchar los sollozos de la peli azul, cuando el entró Bulma no se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí por lo tanto seguí llorando.

-ya no llores- le dijo acercándose y entregándole un pañuelo, ella al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola se secó sus lágrimas.

-gracias- lo dijo en voz baja, después de un rato se calmó un poco y lo miró para luego decir.

-siempre me ayudas en momentos difíciles- dijo con una sonrisa

-no trates de enfrentarte a vegeta es un caso perdido-

-no lo menciones por favor

-está bien pero si no quieres que siempre te ande salvando, ya no lo hagas- bulma le respondió con una sonrisa amable

Después de eso ella se despidió de Broly y nuevamente se dirigió hacia su casa, ya era tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse dando ese hermoso toque naranja.

_-"pensé que sería diferente mi vida aquí"-_ pensaba la peli azul caminando hacia su casa

_-"esto es mucho peor de lo que me pasaba en la secundaria"- "pero si piensa que me voy a rendir con esto ese estúpido está muy equivocado"-_ seguía pensando la peli azul hasta que llegó a su hogar.

**Sorry por no actualizar rápido pero traté de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pude espero como siempre que este capitulo les guste y no olviden mndarme sus reviews GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	6. 6 Aclaración

Les agradezco por sus reviews, recomendaciones y observaciones, muchas gracias a:

**Javi-sempai, ****Peny hdez****, ****gabiluVB****, ****Darky Bulma****, ****Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki** ( no te preocupes yo voy a terminar el fic así sea lo último que haga), **bulmita18****, ****sweetgilda**(gracias Feliz Año a ti también), **Umibyv**.

**Feliz Año nuevo a todos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

Desde el segundo enfrentamiento con la peli azul Vegeta no podía olvidar esos ojos azules que poseía Bulma, pero a la vez tampoco podía olvidar el pequeño dolor que le había causado ver salir lagrimas de esos mismos ojos que lo habían cautivado.

En ese pequeño momento que la tuvo tan cerca pudo notar los hermosos que eran y también las finas facciones que poseía su rostro. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a insultarlo ni a golpearlo y esto de algún modo le llamaba la atención. (N/A será que es masoquista)

_-"ella tiene un gran temperamento"_ - pensaba sonriendo

Después de unos minutos cavilando empezó a recordar los encuentros con la peli azul, todo lo que le había gritado, las palabras hirientes que le dijo, también recordó cuando esta le proporcionó una tremenda cachetada la cual nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo mientras recordaba esto una pequeña sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro, pero no una de las usuales que demostraba, si no una con un pequeño deje de diversión.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el segundo y ultimo enfrentamiento hasta ahora con la peli azul, Vegeta decidió parar su "venganza" hacia Bulma ya que el después de haberla hecho llorar reaccionó y se "dio cuenta" que él había sido el culpable de que la peli azul lo tratara de esa manera.

Durante esas dos semanas se dedicó a observarla pero guardando distancia, al siguiente día después de su enfrentamiento la vio que caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho la vez que lo había golpeado –"_si piensas que me voy a vencer con esto, estas muy equivocado"_- sabiendo el carácter que se gastaba Bulma era de seguro que iba a cumplir su palabra, y así como la había visto ese día siguió observándola durante esas dos semanas, la observaba como se divertía con sus amigos, no conocía ese lado de la peli azul, se veía tan tierna sonriendo, conversando amenamente con sus compañeros de clases, sin darse cuenta disfrutaba observarla sin ser descubierto, el ultimo día de esas dos semanas fue a pasar "casualmente" por donde siempre estaban Bulma y sus dos amigos, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al darse cuenta que en vez de estar con sus dos amigos que también "casualmente" ya sabía el nombre de ambos, la peli azul se encontraba hablando con Broly, al darse cuenta de las sonrisas amables que Bulma le dedicaba a Broly una extraña sensación de ira lo invadió, empuñó sus ambas manos con toda su fuerza mientras los veía reír a ambos, después de unos pocos minutos de observarlos decidió retirarse de ese lugar.

En esas dos semanas de observarla sin ser descubierto, él pudo darse cuenta de los gustos que tenía la peli azul tales como: siempre que salía al receso nunca dejaba de tomar jugo de naranja, nunca se soltaba el cabello, le encantaba explicarle a su amiga Lunch las clases que ella no entendía. Por una extraña razón él quería seguir averiguando mas sobre esa chica de carácter fuerte que se había atrevido a insultarlo y golpearlo, seguía sentado recordando todos los sucesos de esas dos semanas en el cómodo sillón de su estudio, cuando de repente entró Goku.

-Oye, Vegeta ¿por qué últimamente no estas aquí?

-por que dices eso Kakaroto

-solo mencionaba

- ah es que a veces se me hace cansado estar aquí todo el tiempo y por eso prefiero caminar por ahí

-Vegeta ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime

-ya no vas a vengarte de esa chica cierto?

-no, ya no me interesa por mi que haga lo que quiera- dijo vegeta fingiendo desinterés –si quiere irse que se vaya y si no que no lo haga, después de dicho esto Goku respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas amables.

Después de eso Vegeta cambió de tema y Goku como era tan inocente ni se dio cuenta, siguieron platicando hasta que unos de sus amigos entró Vegeta al darse cuenta que era Broly cambió un poco su rostro a una de enojo, pero la fingió muy bien para que no se dieran cuenta.

-Hola Broly, como así por acá- dijo Goku

-no tenía clases así que viene a descansar un poco- le respondió enseguida

-últimamente no pasas aquí- continuó Goku -¿acaso ya tienes novia y no nos has dicho?- al preguntar esto Goku, Vegeta miró rápidamente a Broly esperando su respuesta

-no- respondió Broly rápidamente, pero después de una pequeña pausa retomó la palabra –tal vez muy pronto la tenga- lo dijo con una sonrisa de victoria

-Vaya noticia y ¿Quién es la afortunada?- preguntó alegre Goku mientras Vegeta seguía mirando a Broly pero ahora un poco mas enojado esperando otra vez su respuesta.

-después lo sabrán- respondió, después de esto Vegeta salió de ahí muy enojado.

Broly sabía exactamente lo que Vegeta estuvo haciendo durante esas dos semanas, uno de esos días él iba a hablar con Bulma pero su sorpresa fue que no muy lejos de ella estaba Vegeta observándola, prefirió estar quieto esperando que era lo que tenia en mente Vegeta, para intervenir si era necesario, pero al darse cuenta de la cara que tenia su amigo al mirar a la peli azul se dio cuenta de que no le iba a hacer daño, esto no salo paso un día, mientras el observaba a la peli azul a escondida lo mismo hacia Broly con él, hasta que un día decidió hablarle a la peli azul, él claramente se dio cuenta de que eran observados por Vegeta, pudo darse cuenta de lo enojado que estaba cuando Bulma le sonreía, entonces llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo ahora ya no buscaba una venganza si no que se sentía atraído por Bulma la misma chica que también a él le llamaba mucho la atención, y fue por eso que decidió decir eso, la reacción de Vegeta fue mas que suficiente para concluir su sospecha de que a su amigo le gustaba la misma mujer que a él.

Vegeta estaba a punto de salir del estudio pero Goku le llamó la atención antes de salir –Vegeta ¿a dónde vas? Preguntó Goku haciendo que su primo detuviera su paso –no quiero escuchar cursilerías-respondió para después salir de ahí.

.

.

Mientras tanto Bulma estaba como siempre con sus amigos en el momento de receso, ella durante esas dos semanas había decidido contarles la verdad, ellos eran tan buenos con ella que no se merecían que fueran engañados.

-Chicos, quisiera hablar con ustedes- dijo con una expresión seria dejando de beber su jugo de naranja

-está bien dinos- dijo Krillin

-pero este no es el momento ni el lugar -¿esta bien si no vemos después de clase fuera de aquí?- sugirió la peli azul.

-esta bien hoy justamente es mi día libre en el trabajo- respondió Krillin

-por mi no hay problema- Dijo Lunch –amiga no es nada grave ¿verdad?- continuó Lunch

-amigos prefiero contarles en la tarde

-esta bien pero no te preocupes sea lo que sea nosotros siempre seremos los mejores amigos- Dijo Lunch dedicándole una mirada comprensiva a su mejor amiga.

Después de clases Bulma acordó con sus amigos de verse a las 17:00 H pm de ese mismo día, fue a su pequeño apartamento a prepararse algo de comer cuando de repente su celular sonó, Bulma lo observó para ver quien la llamaba, al darse cuenta que era su padre contestó inmediatamente.

-hola papá ¿cómo estas?

-muy bien hija y espero que tu también

-si papá yo estoy muy bien, no te preocupes

-hija cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido estos días por allá?

-todo excelente, no tengo ningún problema

-¿de verdad no tienes ningún problema?

-no papá voy muy bien en mis calificaciones

-de eso no tengo duda, pero ¿cómo te va con tus compañeros de clases?- ¿te tratan bien?- ¿no tienes ningún problema con nadie en esa universidad?

-no papá, nada que ver- mintió la peli azul ya que si su padre se enteraba de que dos locos casi le destrozan la vida, que estuvo involucrada en una calumnia que la perjudicaba terriblemente, y que todo esto era gracias a una persona la cual la quería echar de dicha lugar ya que él era el mas poderoso de la universidad solo por tener mucho dinero, pero Bulma todavía ignoraba que él era el hijo del propietario de esa universidad puesto que siempre que escuchaba hablar acerca de él, ella salía de ahí inmediatamente o si sus amigos solo pronunciaba su nombre les pedía que por favor se callaran, no quería escuchar nada absolutamente nada acerca de ese sujeto.

El punto era que si su padre se enteraba de que su única hija estaba pasando esos calvarios inmediatamente se la llevaría de regreso a su casa así sea en contra de su voluntad y ella se había propuesto de que no saldría de esa universidad por culpa de ese odioso muchacho definitivamente no le iba a dar el gusto de verla derrotada, se lo había jurado a ella misma no iba a salir de ahí, por lo menos no por el año que ella tenia planeado estudiar en esa universidad.

-que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupado

- no te preocupes por nada papá – es cierto papá ya me enteré de que terminaste el proyecto nuevo que estabas haciendo cuando estaba allá- trató de cambiar de tema la peli azul

-si hija justo te llamaba por ese asunto, ¿quieres que te mande el nuevo modelo de aéreo nave? O ¿quieres que te lo lleve yo personalmente?- le dio a elegir a su hija

-claro que no ¿cómo se supone que una estudiante becada tenga algo así? Además todavía no ha salido a la venta ¿cómo le voy a explicar que tengo uno de esos que por el momento solo los familiares mas cercanos de el dueño de la Corporación Capsula lo tiene? Te recuerdo que eso ya salió en los medios de comunicación- trató de recordarle a su padre.

- a propósito hija ya no lo voy a lanzar a la venta este mes, debido a que tengo muchos pedidos y tengo que terminarlos todos para entregarlos al mismo tiempo, tal vez sea para el próximo mes.

-si ves papá con mas razón no puedo tener una aeronave de ese modelo mientras este estudiando aquí.

-esta bien hija te cuento que ya le entregué uno a tu primo

-papá ¿no le abras contado de que estoy aquí estudiando haciéndome pasar como una estudiante becada verdad?

-je je je claro que no hija tu me dijiste que solo nosotros tus padres y tu dos amigos lo sabían- mintió su padre porque de echo en vez de solo contarle lo sucedido con su hija, él mando a su sobrino a vigilarla para ver si no tenia ningún problema por allá, debido a que era su UNICA hija y se preocupaba demasiado por ella y desde un principio no le gustó la idea que su hija había planeado solo la apoyó ya que nunca podría negarle nada.

-gracias papá, bueno te dejo es que tengo que salir con unos amigos

-muy bien hija cuídate mucho

-tu también papá, salúdame a mamá por favor

Y así colgó la llamada, miró su reloj y se apresuró a cocinar lo mas rápido que pudo, se duchó, cambió de ropa, cuando miró su reloj ya eran las 16:30 pm salió rápidamente y tomó un taxi estuvo puntualmente a la cita acordada con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado el cual era uno de los centros comercial que poseía la Capital del Este, sus amigos ya estaban ahí esperándola.

-lo siento por llegar tarde- se disculpó Bulma

-no tienes por qué disculparte, nosotros llegamos mas temprano- dijo Krillin

-bueno chicos, los invito un helado y aprovecho para contarles lo que tengo que decirles- les dijo Bulma mientras avanzaban rumbo a la heladería, cuando ya estuvieron ahí pidieron sus respectivos helados y Bulma buscó la mesa mas retirada de la demás personas para poder hablar mejor, cuando ya terminaron sus helados Bulma empezó a hablar.

-chicos le he estado mintiendo- les dijo agachando la cabeza

-por que dices eso- dijo sin entender Lunch

-es que yo no soy una alumna becada- dijo Bulma mirándolos a los ojos

-pero si tus calificaciones son excelentes, tienes un promedio elevado y eres muy inteligente no creo que no hayas pasado el examen de ingreso- dijo Krillin

-bueno para empezar no hice ningún examen de ingreso

-y ¿como hiciste para ingresar?- dijo Lunch

-no me digas que los rumores que hubieron antes eran de verdad- dijo Krillin refiriendo a lo que Vegeta había dicho.

-ESTAS LOCO- gritó ofendida la peli azul, después de que se dio cuenta que con su grito había llamado la atención a las pocas personas que estaban ahí se calmo y hablo mas despacio.

-no ¿como crees que voy a hacer eso?

- es verdad nuestra amiga sería incapaz de eso- la defendió Lunch

-lo siento, pero entonces explícanos ¿como hiciste para ingresar?

Hizo un largo suspiro para empezar su explicación –bueno en primer lugar no soy Bulma Nakahara, mi verdadero nombre si es Bulma pero el apellido que llevo no es el mio.

-pero ¿por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó mas confundida Lunch

-cuando estaba realizando mis estudios secundarios tuve algunos problemas.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas? Preguntó su amigo

-mi verdadero nombre completo es Bulma Brief- dijo sin rodeo la peli azul

-¿Bulma Brief la hija del dueño de la Corporación Capsula?- preguntaron incrédulos a la vez sus dos amigos

-si- respondió muy bajo

-pero ¿qué clases de problemas tuviste para hacer algo así?-preguntó mas calmada Lunch

-cuando estaba en la escuela siempre habían comentario que me hacían enojar como "esa chica siempre pasa de año por que su padre paga para que lo hagan" – mientras le contaba la peli azul sus amigos estaban callados escuchando con atención

-pero en la secundaria esas mismos niños crecieron y a la vez sus ofensas hacia mi eran mayores, había un grupo de chicas que como siempre eran las mas populares me odiaban por que yo no era como ellas -¿ustedes deben de conocer aunque sea un poco mi personalidad debido a que me llevan tratando durante este tiempo?- ellos solo asentaron con la cabeza y así Bulma continuó su relato

-siempre hacían comentarios como los anteriores que les conté, me encerraban el los salones vacíos, trataban de golpearme, pero nunca lo lograron ya que yo me sabia defender bien y siempre mi amigo me ayudaba- al recordar a Yamsha una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro -siempre decían que era una farsante que solo pasaba de año por que mi padre pagaba, que todo lo arreglaba con dinero, yo al principio trataba de ignorarlas, pero esto me dolía, me ofendía al punto de odiar a todos esos niños ricos que se creen mucho solo porque tienen mucho dinero. Las chicas de las que le estoy hablando no pertenecían a familias pobres al contrario sus padres eran grandes empresarios, pero mi padre debido a sus esfuerzos gana mucho dinero alcanzando sumas grades de dinero mucho mas elevadas a la de sus familias pero gracias a Kami ningún miembro de mi familia es un descerebrado que cree que el dinero lo arregla todo.

-y fue por eso que decidí cambiar mi nombre, y estudiar en esa universidad como Bulma Nakahara, una simple estudiante becada, parece algo estúpido pero quería hacerlo.

-Bulma entiendo tus razones pero no debiste haber echo esto, tú vales por lo que en verdad eres- dijo Lunch

-creo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-amiga no te preocupes yo te entiendo, no debió de ser fácil para ti vivir todo eso- dijo Krillin

-gracias Krillin

-y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Lunch

-ahora me he arrepentido de hacer esto, mi vida aquí es mas difícil, pero he aprendido algo muy valioso no me rendiré, estudiaré todo este año en esta universidad, no me iré no le daré el gusto a ese niñito rico de que me saqué como un perro de ese lugar no lo logrará.

-¿solo vas a estudiar un año aquí?- preguntó su amigo

-ese fue el trato que hice con mi padre así que no creo que me deje permanecer aquí o por lo menos no con este nombre falso

-pero por ahora tienes que seguir fingiendo amiga y descuida nosotros no diremos nada al respecto

-gracias amigos los quiero mucho- les dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas amables

-no tienes que agradecer nada- dijo Lunch

-oye Bulma pero hasta la ves nos cuenta de ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar así por así a la universidad sin ser descubierta?

-es verdad de eso se encargó mi padre, él habló con su amigo el propietario de la universidad que hasta la vez lo conozco solo sé que él es Sr. Deki

-Bulma esto podría ser peligroso, por que su hijo también estudia en la misma universidad

-ese asunto solo lo tratáron mi padre y él no lo sabe nadie de su familia, solo el director encargado lo sabe.

-Bueno eso es verdad si no ese tal Vegeta no te tratara de esa forma si supieras que eres la hija de el dueño de la Corporación Capsula- dijo Krillin como si la peli azul conociera acerca de esto

-¿qué? ¿No me digas que ese sujeto odioso es el hijo del propietario de la universidad?- dijo la peli azul incrédula

-si él es prácticamente el dueño de la universidad, además de otros negocios que tiene su padre él es muy poderoso, por eso siempre ha hecho lo que quiere en ese lugar- explicó Lunch

-con que es por eso que es tan arrogante, pues a mi no me importa yo terminaré mis estudios no me importa lo que haga.

-esa es la actitud amiga y nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- dijo Krillin muy decidido

-jajajjajajjaja- rieron todos, ahora todo estaba aclarado Bulma otra vez se disculpo por haberle mentido a sus amigos, ellos decidieron ir a otro lugar a divertirse y a charlar sobre otros temas, fueron a un parque no muy lejano de ahí se encontraban hablando muy amenamente.

-Bulma cuando te vayas prométenos que nos vendrás a visitar- dijo Lunch

-claro eso lo haré sin duda- dijo sonriendo –ustedes son mis mejores amigos aquí nunca los olvidaré

-vamos no empieces con eso si no empezaré a llorar- dijo Krillin después de eso todos rieron

-quiero presentarle a mi dos mejores amigos que tengo en La Capital del Oeste, cuando tenga oportunidad de hacerlo lo haré inmediatamente- al recordar a sus amigos Bulma dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa

-esta bien pero ahora creo que es hora de irnos miren que hora es?- aconsejó Lunch, todos miraron sus reloj y eran las 18:40

-es cierto ya es tarde y no hemos echo el deber de Física- dijo Krillin

-adiós chicos cuídense- se despidió Lunch mientras tomaba un taxi

-adiós amiga- se despidieron Bulma y Krillin y así Lunch se fue

-yo tengo que ir a remplazar a un amigo en un trabajo ¿esta bien que te deje sola?- preguntó Krillin

-no te preocupes voy a coger un taxi no me va a pasar nada son muy seguros, será mejor que te vayas si no llegarás tarde- sugirió Bulma, su amigo miró su reloj y se despidió de ella para después salir corriendo ya que de verdad iba a llegar tarde y el lugar donde tenia que ir no estaba lejos de ahí.

Bulma quedó un ratito pensando lo afortunada que era en tener unos buenos amigos estaba muy feliz que su rostro lo demostraba. Ella no se dio cuenta pero desde que llegó al parque era observada por alguien y ese alguien era nuestro querido Vegeta.

.

Vegeta pasaba por ahí con su carro de ultimo modelo color negro, debido a que tenia una cita con una chica, estaba tan aburrido que decidió ir con esa chica a una discoteca obvio de las mas elegantes de por ahí, no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, solo quería salir a despejar su mente debido a los últimos acontecimientos que le estaba ocurriendo con la peli azul, pero cuando pasó por ese parque pudo notar que estaba ahí la misma chica que últimamente estaba ocupando su mente acompañada de sus inseparables amigos.

Se estacionó del otro lado de la carretera justo frente donde se encontraban ellos, otra vez quedó cautivado a causa de la sonrisa de la peli azul, él no era visto ya que los vidrios de las ventanas de su auto eran negros, después vio que los amigos de la peli azul se iban retirando uno por uno dejándola sola. Se quedó quieto mirándola ya que ella no se movía de ahí, después de un rato lo vio un poco desesperada buscando algo, de repente su celular sonó, vio que la llamada era de la chica con la que iba a salir y contestó groseramente.

-no me molestes- dijo para después apagar su celular mientras seguía observando a la peli azul que buscaba algo, decidió bajarse de su auto sin ser visto ya que la peli azul estaba tan ocupada buscando algo que él no sabia, prefirió bajar a ver si podía ayudarla en algo, era irónico que ahora quería ayudarla cuando no hace mucho quería que se fuera de su universidad. Se puso de tras de donde estaba sentada la peli azul sin ser visto, y pudo escuchar su monólogo.

.

Bulma seguía pensando en lo afortunada que era en tener a sus buenos amigos cuando de repente se acordó de algo.

-no puede ser deje mi dinero en la mesa y solo traje lo que tenia en la cartera- se decía a ella misma mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo de dinero en su cartera

-imposible todo lo que tenia aquí, lo gaste en los Helados ¿ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo me voy a ir a casa? Cálmate Bulma llama a Lunch para que te ayude- se tranquilizaba ella misma, pero cuando cogió su celular estaba totalmente apagado debido a que no tenía ni una rayita de batería.

-yo si tengo suerte- se dijo nuevamente a ella misma, ya estaba totalmente oscuro debido a que ya eran las 19:01pm.

.

.

.

.

**Soy muy mala en dejar así el cap. pero se los recompensaré el siguiente capitulo ¿Qué creen que hará nuestro lindo príncipe? Pues lo averiguaran el próximo cap. GRACIAS POR LEER espero sus reviews**.

**FELIZ AÑO 2012 **


	7. 7 Por favor

**Perdón por dejar el capitulo anterior así pero aquí esta el siguiente cap. espero que la espera valga la pena y sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

Vegeta había bajado de su auto debido ha que vio a la peli azul desesperada buscando algo que él ignoraba, era extraño que al principio nuestro Vegeta no quería ni verla y ahora se preocupaba por ella.

Al verla tan desesperada decidió ayudarla, pero primero tenia que enterarse ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué buscaba algo tan desesperadamente? No lo sabia por eso prefirió permanecer atrás del largo banco del parque donde se encontraba sentada la peli azul, pero no tan alejado de ella permitiéndole escuchar los reproches que se daba la peli azul a ella misma.

Después de escuchar claramente lo que Bulma se decía, entendió que su desesperación era debido a que ella no cargaba dinero para transportarse a su casa, se quedó quieto ahí atrás en medio de la oscuridad de la noche pensando.

_-"¿qué debo hacer?"_

_-"¿debería ayudarla?"_

_-"pero si le ofrezco llevarla a su casa de seguro preferiría caminar a irse conmigo"_

_-"tengo muy en claro que ME ODIA y me lo tengo merecido"-_su discusión mental fue interrumpida ya que escuchó hablar a la peli azul nuevamente.

-ahora ¿cómo voy a regresar a casa?

-si por lo menos supiera donde estoy me iría caminando así demorara un día- se decía a ella misma con su celular apagado en las manos.

-No Bulma tú siempre tienes solucione para tus problemas así que piensa, piensa, piensa- después de escuchar esto Vegeta dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa divertida.

Se quedó observándola para ver lo que hacia, después de unos minutos de espera la vio apoyar su dos codos a sus piernas y esconder su rostro con ambas manos diciendo.

-si al menos supiera donde se fue a trabajar Krillin, iría con él- después de dicho esto Vegeta se acercó mas, muy despacio que Bulma ni lo sintió y decidió hablar.

-casualmente pasaba por aquí y escuché que no tienes dinero para irte a tu casa- dijo vegeta fingiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

Al escuchar esa voz tan cerca, Bulma se sobresaltó, alzó su mirada esta vez su barbilla estaba apoyada de sus manos, no dijo nada solo miraba al frente pensando.

_-"no puede ser, esa voz es del estúpido" -"¿pero que hace él aquí?"_

Después de rápidamente pensar eso, volteó su mirada hacia atrás lentamente, muy lentamente esperando que su mente estuviera jugando con ella y que solo hubiera sido su imaginación.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, al voltear su mirada se encontró con la de Vegeta, estaba a una distancia corta justo atrás de ella, parado ahí en plena oscuridad pero no tanta para no poder distinguirlo.

_-"este es mi día de suerte"-_ pensó sarcásticamente mirándolo incrédula.

-¿quieres que…- la media pregunta de Vegeta sacó a la peli azul de sus pensamientos, pero para ponerse furiosa y no permitirle dirigirle la palabra.

-mira no sé que haces aquí, ni me interesa, así que DEJAME SOLA- le gritó cogiendo su bolso y parándose para retirarse de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas? Si no sabes en donde estas y ni tienes dinero para regresar a casa

-¿me estabas escuchando?- preguntó molesta

-ya te dije que casualmente pasaba por aquí y te escuché

-pues este parque no es tuyo para que aquí hagas lo que quieras

-solo quiero ayudarte, déjame llevarte a tu casa- dijo acercándose mas a ella quedando frente a frente.

-jajajajajajajjajajaja pues estoy mas segura aquí que contigo- dijo sarcásticamente

-déjate de niñerías y ven conmigo antes de que me arrepienta

-por favor por mi puedes largarte cuando quieras YO NO TE PEDÍ AYUDA

-pues no te pienso dejar sola en un lugar peligroso como este, así que ven conmigo- trató de sujetarla del brazo para encaminarla a su auto, pero la peli azul no se lo permitió quitando el brazo rápidamente.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME IMBÉCIL- le gritó haciendo que Vegeta recordara las palabras que le había dicho cuando tuvieron su ultima pelea en su estudio _–"nunca en tu vida escúchame bien NUNCA me vuelvas a tocar"_- Desistió de su agarre y volvió a hablarle.

-¿quieres que te deje a la intemperie aquí?-le preguntó Vegeta

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ, VETE- le gritó muy cerca de su cara, a lo que vegeta otra vez la quedó mirando detenidamente.

-hay muchos delincuentes por esta zona y mas en las noches- trató de asustarla para que decidiera irse con él, pero tratándose de la peli azul fue en vano.

-no me digas tal vez sean como lo que contrataste para que me atacaran-dijo con sarcasmo

-eso no es lo que parece

-mira no sé que planeas por favor ya déjame en paz- dijo con desesperación

-yo solo quiero ayudarte

-no te creo, eres un ser despreciable que solo le haces daño a las personas, no espero nada bueno de ti- le dijo con intenciones de irse pero Vegeta se puso frente a ella para impedir que se valla, esta acción asustó a la peli azul de sobremanera ya que recordó los hechos que le ocurrieron con esos dos sujetos, su rostro demostraba el miedo que trataba de ocultar y Vegeta no paso por alto esto.

-¿me tienes miedo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la peli azul, la cual retrocedía mientras este avanzaba, él podía ver el miedo en su rostro y no le gustaba que el culpable de dicho sentimiento sea él, iba a decirle algo para calmarla pero Bulma se le adelantó.

-no te me acerques, si te acercas un centímetro mas empezaré a gritar- amenazó la peli azul pero Vegeta hizo caso omiso a sus palabras se acercó lo mas que pudo a ella para decirle algo que la tranquilizara.

-vamos solo quiero ayudarte

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS

-baja la voz o van a pensar que te estoy haciendo daño

-eso es lo que vas a hacerme así que empezaré a gritar –AYÚDEEEENMEEENNN POR FAVOR AYÚDENmmmmmmmm- su grito fue interrumpido por que vegeta le tapó la boca, quedando ella delante suyo dándole la espalda, mientras Vegeta la sostenía con un brazo por la cintura y la amordazaba con el otro brazo, ella forcejeaba para zafarse de su agarre pero fue en vano, la peli azul no podía hablar debido a su agarre, él aprovechó esto para susúrrale cerca de su oído.

-eres muy astuta- al sentir el aliento de Vegeta en su oído ella se tensó y su cara tomó un color rojo, vegeta la sintió tensarse aprovechó esta situación para embriagarse del aroma de la peli azul, estaba tan entretenido, hasta que fueron interrumpidos, no muy lejos de ellos habían unas 10 personas las cuales eran algunas parejas, una madre con su hijo, un anciano y otras personas que pasaban por ahí, todo ellos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Bulma, se quedaron parados observando que era lo que pasaba hasta que uno de ellos habló era un joven que andaba con su novia paseando.

-¿Qué le esta haciendo a la señorita?- vegeta ya no la tenia amordazada solo la tenia sujeta de la cintura, ya que Bulma había quedado en trance, debido a las acciones de él, y ya no gritaba, se acercó nuevamente a su oído y le susurró algo que solo ella pudo escuchar –vamos a ver ¿quien es mas astuto?- después de decirle esto a la peli azul Vegeta respondió al muchacho que le había llamado la atención.

-nada solo nos estamos reconciliando ¿verdad mi amor?- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa, Bulma todavía esta en transe pero al es cuchar esas palabras su mente reaccionó rápidamente.

_-"¿verdad mi amor?" "¿verdad mi amor?" "¿verdad mi amor?"-_ esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que nuevamente las palabras de Vegeta le llamaron la atención.

-ya mi amor perdóname por favor- le dijo tan tiernamente cosa que no iba nada con la personalidad que poseía.

El chico que estaba cerca de ellos se fue alejando, vegeta aprovechó esto para volver a susurrarle nuevamente en el oído –nadie se va ha meter en un asunto de pareja- después de dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla asiendo Bulma se sonrojara aun más.

Un grupos de amigas que también andaban por ahí empezaron a decir –perdónalo no vez que es muy lindo y tierno contigo-dijo una de ellas –yo daría todo para que él fuera mi novio es tan guapo- dijo otra de las amigas que estaba observando la escena, Bulma al escuchar esos comentarios cambio su cara de sorprendida y sonrojada a una de enojo.

Se soltó del agarré de Vegeta ya que este ahora la tenía abrazada con ambos brazos y tenía apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de la peli azul puesto que ella seguía de espalda a él. Giró para enfrentarlo totalmente enojada, mirándolo como queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada, hasta que no aguantó mas y gritó.

-¿ESTAS LOCO?

-claro amor estoy loco de amor por ti

-¿qué?- preguntó totalmente confundida la peli azul

Bulma lo quedó mirando ahora con mucha mas furia que antes, después de verlo furiosamente a los ojos, no resistió más e intentó golpearlo, pero Vegeta la sujetó de ambas muñecas ya que Bulma iba a golpearlo con sus ambos brazos, pero esta vez lo hizo delicadamente solo utilizó la fuerza necesaria para detenerla.

Vegeta la acercó mas a su cuerpo, y se perdió en la mirada de la peli azul, ahora la tenia tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

-suéltame, suéltame, sueltammmmmmmmmmm- Bulma dejo de quejarse debido a que Vegeta se le ocurrió besarla en ese momento, la peli azul quedó choqueada, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, en esos momentos no pensaba en nada. En cambio Vegeta hizo esto sin pensarlo ya era una tortura tenerla tan cerca que no lo pensó dos veces y en un impulso la besó pero al contrario de Bulma este si tenía los ojo cerrados.

Al ver esta escena todos los presentes se fueron retirando. Hasta dejar el lugar totalmente vacío, a penas reaccionó Bulma lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas alejándolo sin delicadeza, ahora lo miraba nuevamente pero esta vez su mirada no tenía odio ni rencor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Vegeta recién reaccionó y se sorprendió de verla así, se sintió culpable nuevamente por su acción, iba a disculparse pero la peli azul no le dio tiempo ya que salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo por las oscuras calles dejando a un Vegeta pensativo _–"siempre la hago llorar"- _ después de unos segundo pensando y la siguió, pero ella llevaba la delantera ya que Vegeta tardó en reaccionar para luego seguirla.

Mientras tanto Bulma corría lo más que podía con lágrimas en los ojos pensando _"¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué mi primer beso tubo que ser con ese sujeto despreciable?" "¿Por qué de esa forma?" "¿Por qué se divierte haciéndome sufrir?"_- corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que se encontró en un callejón oscuro cuando se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba paró su llanto y dejo de correr.

-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó con la voz muy baja, después de revisar la zona con la vista, vio a un grupo de delincuentes que estaban en una esquina fumando y bebiendo. Intentó escapar sin ser vista pero ya era demasiado tarde, el grupo de delincuentes que sumaban en total tres, ya la habían visto y precisamente iban a acercándose a ella, Bulma estaba aterrada esta no era la primera vez que le ocurrí algo como esto, su miedo era tanto que su cuerpo no respondía estaba totalmente paralizada en ese mismo lugar.

-vaya si nos ha venido a visitar a una linda niña- dijo el jefe de esto, al escuchar esas palabras se asustó aun más pero se quedó quieta ahí observándolos mientras este sujeto se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

-aléjate- dijo con una voz poco audible

-¿quieres divertirte con nosotros?- preguntó con una risa malévola de un sicópata, y se iba acercando lentamente a ella mientras la peli azul retrocedía cada vez que el avanzaba, hasta chocarse en la pared, este al tenerla sin escape, la cercó con ambos brazos, se acercó a su rostro y le dijo.

-¿no quieres jugar conmigo?

-NO PREFIERO MORIR

-tal vez haga eso después de que me divierta- le dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli azul con toda sus fuerzas lastimándola, para que no escape.

-SUELTAME DESGRACIADO NO ME TOQUES

-será mejor que te comportes

-suéltame ahora mismo, me das asco- al decir estas palabras este sujeto se enfureció, la soltó para luego darle una cachetada que la dejó en el suelo. Bulma lloraba sujetándose su mejilla lastimada, estaba imposibilitada de defenderse, este sujeto se acercó a ella y con nada de delicadeza le alzó la cabeza tomándola del cabello.

-repite lo que dijiste maldita- le dijo muy cerca de su cara, de sus ojos solo salían lagrimas, estaba totalmente aterrada.

-será mejor que la sueltes si no quieres morir- amenazó Vegeta que recién llegaba

-no te metas en este asunto- dijo soltando a la peli azul y enderezándose para enfrentar al intruso, Vegeta observó a Bulma la cual estaba totalmente aterrada, llorando, muy nerviosa que hasta temblaba.

-MALDITO PAGARÁS POR ESTO- le dijo furioso para luego proporcionarle un puñete con todas sus fuerzas que hasta se escuchó los huesos de su rostro al contacto del puño de Vegeta. Ya en el suelo le dio unas patadas él estaba totalmente furioso mientras le gritaba.

-MADITO MERECES MORIR- al ver en el suelo a su amigo el resto de los delincuentes salieron de ahí corriendo, vegeta paró su ataque ya que escuchó los sollozos de Bulma, ese sujeto ya había perdido el conocimiento, se acercó lentamente a la peli azul y se inclinó frente a ella.

-¿estas bien?- de la peli azul no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo escuchaba sus sollozos, ella se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y aún sostenía con su mano su mejilla lastimada.

-vamos te llevaré a tu casa por favor déjame ayudarte- sus sollozos ahora eran mas fuertes a vegeta le destrozaba el corazón verla así y prácticamente todo lo que le había pasado era su culpa, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó protectoramente. Ella paró su llanto y trató de alejarse de él pero estaba tan débil debido a que había corrido muy rápido y al golpe brutal de ese desgraciado sujeto, solo se dejo abrazar al principio se sentía incomoda no decía absolutamente nada todavía estaba tan asustada, después de un rato se sintió protegida en los brazos de vegeta, al imaginar que le hubieran hecho esos sujetos empezó a llorar nuevamente en el pecho de vegeta que la tenia abrazada.

-lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo pegándola mas a su cuerpo, ella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos se veía tan guapo, ella solo conocía el lado malvado de vegeta pero este que estaba ahí era totalmente diferente. Vegeta se paró ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse y ella no se la negó, al momento cuando se estaba parando perdió el equilibrio debido a que estaba tan mareada por correr de esa forma y por el golpe que ese desgraciado le había dado, pero Vegeta justo a tiempo la sostuvo ayudándola a pararse ahora estaban los dos parados frente a frente, Vegeta aun la sostenía temiendo que cayera.

-puedo caminar sola- dijo muy bajo sin intención de pelear, al momento que intentó caminar se mareó de nuevo y casi cae al suelo pero vegeta lo impidió.

-será mejor que te cargue

-no es necesario

-¿quieres caerte en media calle?- ella no respondió nada, vegeta la cargó en forma nupcial a esta acción Bulma otra vez enrojeció su rostro, pero no hizo nada para impedir que la cargaran, sinceramente si lo hacia se iba a desmallar en medio camino. Vegeta iba serio prefirió no hablar nada para no empeorar las cosas hasta que llegó a su auto, la dejo recostada en su auto para que no se caiga, ella solo permanecía callada y con la cabeza gacha.

-esta bien si te suelto

-solo déjame aquí por favor- dijo con la voz quebrada amenazando en llorar nuevamente

-¿Cómo quieres que te deje aquí con el peligro que hay?

-solo déjeme en paz, te lo ruego- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, vegeta se sentía miserable

-vamos solo déjame llevarte a tu casa te juro que no te haré nada –te lo prometo y yo nunca fallo a una promesa- él abrió la puerta de su auto esperando que la peli azul entre, ella lo quedaba mirando con duda no sabia si creerle a sus palabras, era demasiado extraño que de un momento ahora cambiara tan de repente.

-por favor- rogó vegeta –no te pienso dejar aquí sola y si no entras me quedaré contigo aquí- dijo tan decidido, ella lo seguí viendo incrédula pero prefirió subir a el auto ocupando el asiento a lado de vegeta, ya adentro vegeta preguntó

-¿Dónde vives?- ella no respondía todavía estaba desconfiada

-si no me dices donde es que vives tendré que llevarte a mi casa-Bulma lo miró incrédula pero al ver la cara decidida de Vegeta le dijo la dirección y así se él arrancó su auto, durante el camino no hablaron ni una sola palabra hasta que al fin llegaron.

Bulma intentó abrir la puerta del auto pero estaba cerrada, Vegeta rápidamente se bajo para abrírsela él, Bulma bojó lentamente y lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos para luego retirarse de ahí sin dirigirle la palabra ni siquiera un "gracias".

Vegeta decidió no comentar nada, esperó hasta que la peli azul entro a su pequeño departamento para retirarse de ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno mis lectores lindos hasta aquí les dejo el cap. espero que se de su agrado los quiere Angelinedbz.**


	8. 8 Visita inesperada

**Les agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo este fic Muchas gracias de todo corazón, y sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de la pequeña habitación de la peli azul, ella al sentirlos en su rostro lentamente abrió sus ojos, se levantó somnolienta de su cama y se dirigió al baño, cepilló sus dientes, se duchó y enseguida preparó su desayuno para irse a la universidad, mientras comía pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se le hacia muy extraño esa nueva actitud de Vegeta la cual no conocía, seguí tomando de su taza de café cuando de repente recordó el beso que este la había dado, casi escupe el café por la impresión que le dio recordar eso, subió la yemas de sus dedos a sus labios recordando nuevamente el beso de Vegeta muy pensativa, después de recordar aquello también recordó que la había salvado de esos delincuentes y que la había traído a su casa –"ni siquiera le dije gracias"- pensó dejando de comer para salir de su departamento, pero antes de esto su celular sonó así que prefirió quedarse en su departamento y se sentó en una silla no muy lejana de la puerta dispuesta a contestar.

-haló

-hola amiga ¿por qué no me habías llamado? que ingrata eres- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida Milk

-AMIGA QUE BUENO QUE ME LLAMAS- gritó de la emoción ya que no había visto ni escuchada nada de ella en un buen tiempo.

-por dios Bulma me vas a dejar sorda

-je je je discúlpame

-¿adivina qué? Te tengo una noticia

-¿enserio?, vamos dímela

-que impaciente eres

-vamos dímela sabes que no me justa el suspenso

-esta bien, te voy a ver hoy mismo

-¿enserio amiga?

-claro sabes que yo no te mentiría, y no solo te voy a visitar me he transferido a esa universidad para estudiar juntas

-¿QUÉ? No me estas mintiendo por que si es una broma te mato

-claro que no, mi padre me dio permiso de venir

-que alegría no sabes cuanto te necesito

-¿por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso tienes problemas por allá?- preguntó Milk preocupada

-para serte sincera si, pero si vienes para acá ahora mismo, te voy a buscar al aeropuerto y te platico cuando llegues.

-esta bien, estoy por llegar en una hora

-¿por qué no me avisaste antes que venias?

-bueno al principio era una sorpresa, pero preferí contártela por que después te causaba algún problema en tu universidad debido que ya no eres Bulma Brief, ahora que recuerdo ¿alguien mas sabe acerca de eso?

-si dos personas, ellos son mis dos mejores amigos aquí

-que bien espero que me los presentes

-por supuesto- dijo muy alegre –Milk ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro amiga lo que tu quieras

-si Yamsha te pregunta algo sobre mi no le vallas a decir que tengo problemas

-esta bien él no me ha llamado, pero de todas manera no le iba a decir.

-gracias amiga sabia que podía confiar en ti.

-te dejo amiga ya sabes en una hora estoy por allá.

-no te preocupes amiga yo te voy a ver al aeropuerto- después de colgar la llamada se quedó pensando otra vez en los hechos pasados en la noche anterior, recordó exactamente cuando Vegeta la abrazó protectoramente y ella observó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que era tan guapo, su cara cambio a una de enojo _–"No Bulma que estas pensando"_ se reprochó mentalmente mientras sacudía su cabeza como queriendo borrar esos pensamientos, después de estar sentada en ese mismo lugar pensando ahora en su miga que venía, estaba tan feliz y decidió no asistir a la universidad por hoy ya que tenia que ir a ver a su amiga, cogió su celular y marcó al numero de Lunch, el celular timbró unas tres veces y después escuchó la voz de su amiga.

-hola Bulma ¿cómo estas?- preguntó Lunch contestando la llamada

-Bien muchas gracias por preguntar, te llamaba para avisarte que hoy no voy a asistir, por favor avísale a Krillin.

-¿por qué? ¿Estas enferma?

-no, es que voy a ver a mi amiga que les conté ayer, por que ahora viene para acá a visitarme.

-que bien y no te preocupes yo después te aviso que dejaron de deberes

-gracias amiga, te dejo, ahora mismo voy al aeropuerto

-ok cuídate- y así colgó la llamada, la peli azul salió a coger un taxi como era de costumbre y se encaminó a el aeropuerto a encontrarse con su amiga.

.

El día paso normalmente en la universidad, Vegeta notó claramente que la peli azul no asistió a clases ya que en receso no la vio con ellos. _–"¿Por qué no habrá venido?",_ pensó Vegeta _-"espero que este bien"._

_._

Ya en el aeropuerto no esperó mucho, al instante vio a su amiga la cual no la veía desde hace tiempo, al encontrarse nuevamente se dieron un gran abrazo de esos que les das a tus amigos cuando tienes mucho tiempo que no los vez.

-Bulma te he extrañado mucho- decía Milk desasiéndose del abrazo

-amiga gracias por venir te he extrañado mucho, no sabes cuanto

-¿ahora si me vas a contar que problemas tienes?

-esta bien te diré todo lo que quieras pero no me vallas a regañar-

-acaso ¿has hecho algo malo?

-desde el principio hice mal en venir aquí con un nombre falso

-esta bien vamos a el hotel donde voy a hospedarme y ahí me podrás contarme todo con mas calma.

Ya en el hotel de 5 estrellas en el cual estaba hospedada Milk, Bulma y su amiga se sentaron en un cómodo sillón fuera del balcón donde se podía divisar la gran metrópolis de la Capital del Este. Y así Bulma le contó todo lo que había vivido desde que llegó a ese lugar, des de el primer enfrentamiento con Vegeta y todo lo que había hecho este para que ella saliera de ahí, también le contó sobre el "trio de la rosa", sus nuevos amigos y también mencionó que Broly la había ayudado en dos ocasiones.

-ese sujeto que se ha creído es un engreído aaiiiccchhhhh lo odio por hacerte sufrir tanto- lo dijo con impotencia de ayudar a su amiga en ese preciso momento.

-pero la noche de ayer pasó algo que me desconcertar mucho

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?- Bulma empezó a contarle los hechos sucedidos esa noche, tales como: cuando se quedó sola, cuando Vegeta la besó, y cuando la salvó de los delincuente y la trajo a su departamento.

-ese sujeto esta completamente loco, sea como sea me alegra de que te haya ayudado, pero nunca le perdonaré que te haya hecho tanto daño, ¡me las pagará!

-no Milk, no te metas con ese sujeto, no quiero que te haga daño, a demás creo que ha cambiado

-No Bulma tal vez esa se su nueva estrategia para sacarte de la universidad, jajajaj pero esta muy equivocado por que ahora yo voy a estudiar ahí y no permitiré que te hagan daño- Bulma ha escuchar a su amiga recordó como la defendía cundo estaba estudiando en la secundaria y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Milk prométeme que no vas a hacer nada, ya te dije que creo que él ya no quiere problemas conmigo hasta se disculpó.

-y tu ¿ya lo perdonaste?, recuerda que te robó un beso solo por salirse de un problema

-yo no se prefiero terminar este año en esa universidad y olvidarme de todo –solo prométeme que no vas a hacer nada.

- esta bien, esta bien te lo prometo- al escuchar esto, la peli azul le respondió con una sonrisa mientras Milk pensaba _"tengo que saber quién es ese sujeto"_

Pasaron todo el día platicando acerca de como le habían ido en sus vidas, hablaron de Yamsha, de sus padres, comieron juntas en el restaurante del hotel y luego Milk le sugirió algo a Bulma.

-amiga que tal si me voy a vivir contigo

-no se Milk el departamento no es tan grande

-no me importa, quiero estar a tu lado por eso vine aquí

-esta bien pero después no te quejes

-por favor sabes que no soy así

Así las amigas se transportaron, al pequeño departamento de Bulma, ahí se prepararon para dormir. Al día siguiente Bulma como de costumbre preparó el desayuno, comieron y se dispusieron a tomar un taxi para dirigirse a la universidad, en el taxi ellas iban platicando, Bulma llevaba un jean y una sencilla Blusa rosa con su cabello recogido como era de costumbre, en cambio su amiga iba con una Blusa negra muy linda y unos jeans apretado a su figura, utilizaba tacos y su cabellera lisa color de la noche caía perfectamente mas abajo de sus hombros, ella no era una persona "creída" solo le gustaba arreglarse, en cambio Bulma no se preocupaba mucho en esto, aunque su amiga insistía para arreglarla, pero conociendo lo necia que es la peli azul esto no funcionaba.

-este es mi primer día en esa universidad, pero no se me va a hacer difícil adaptarme a ahí

-lo se amiga

-sabes, he pensado algo

-¿qué cosa?

-si alguien nos pregunta de donde nos conocemos le vamos a decir que tu en la secundaria eras una alumna Becada también y eras mi mejor amiga ¿ok?

-esta bien la verdad ya había pensado algo acerca de eso

-pues no te preocupes todo esta solucionado.

-¿sabes en que salón te toca?

-claro hasta me he puesto en corriente en los temas que ya han visto los demás.

Siguieron conversando hasta que el taxi se detuvo, Bulma bajo seguida de Milk, mientras caminaban algunos quedaban mirando a Milk ya que nunca la habían visto por ahí, Bulma la guió hasta su salón de clases para presentarle a sus amigos, antes de entrar Bulma le dijo que la esperara ahí ya que ella iba a buscar a sus amigos para que hablaran en otro lugar y no en ese salón.

Mientras Bulma entro al salón Milk quedó sola ahí esperando, a unos metros Goku y Broly pasaban a sus respectivas clases, Goku se quedó parado observando a Milk.

-¿Qué haces Kakaroto? Apresúrate o llegaras tarde

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Goku sin prestar atención a las palabras de Broly

-no lo sé nunca la había visto- respondió Broly

-es muy bonita- comentó Goku mirándola pero ella ignoraba que la estaban viendo, justo en ese instante sale Bulma con sus amigos y empezaron a platicar amenamente, por lo tanto Broly y Goku se dieron cuenta de que ellas se conocían _–"¿quién será esa chica para Bulma?"-_ pensó Broly, salió de sus propios pensamientos para mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de que era muy tarde para su clase.

-muévete Kakaroto- lo dijo mientras lo arrastraba junto a él _–"cuando tenga la oportunidad le preguntaré quien es ella"-_ pensó nuevamente Broly.

En seguida que salió Bulma de su salón de clases, encaminó a sus amigos al lugar de siempre cuando salían a receso y empezó a hablar.

-muy bien chicos ella es mi amiga la cual les había platicado

-mucho gusto soy Milk Satan- se presentó

-mucho gustó yo soy Lunch- dijo con una sonrisa

-y yo soy Krillin- dijo embobado por la belleza de Milk

-Milk ellos son mis amigos los cuales te había platicado, ellos me han ayudado mucho durante esos días- habló la peli azul

-les agradezco mucho que hayan cuidado de mi amiga- dijo con una sonrisa –Bulma será mejor que te vea en receso por que no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases.

-esta bien amiga te esperamos en este mismo lugar- y así ella se retiró del lugar para después dirigirse también Bulma y sus amigos a su salón de clases.

Milk se dirigió a su salón de clases, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba este, cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban adentro, prefirió llamar al profesor y explicarle que ella era una estudiante nueva lo cual el profesor ya lo sabia.

-hoy tendremos una estudiante nueva, ella ha sido transferida de la prestigiosa universidad de la Capital del Oeste- al el anuncio del profesor Milk entró a su salón captando la mirada de los alumnos en especial una la cual era de Goku.

-buenos días soy Milk Satan me he transferido a esta universidad debido a que mis padres tienen negocios en esta capital, así que he venido a estudiar aquí- mintió los verdaderos intereses de venir a estudiar ahí

-señorita por favor tome asiento- Milk se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaban vacíos adelante, Goku no paraba de mirarla, Milk a sentirse observada volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de Goku, ella lo observó unos segundos para después prestar atención a las clases. Después de eso el reloj marcó la hora de receso Milk salió rápidamente para encontrarse con Bulma y sus nuevos amigos, al intentar salir por la puerta casi se choca con Broly ya que él iba entrando a ese salón

-lo siento- esta palabras las dijeron ambos para luego retomar su camino, mientras Goku apresuraba su paso para poder alcanzar a Milk pero justo cuando iba a salir Broly lo intersectó.

-¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?

-solo quiero presentarme con ella- dijo Goku en forma de reclamo ya que Broly no lo dejo avanzar

-Vegeta dice que vallamos a el estudio quiere hablar con nosotros

-¿sobre qué?

-no lo sé- después de decir esto los dos se dirigieron a el estudio donde ya se encontraba Vegeta y Haru ahí, ya reunido todos sus amigos Vegeta empezó a hablar

-quiero decirles que ya no trataré de sacar a Bulma Nakahara de esta universidad- a lo que comunicó esto, Broly lo quedó mirando con curiosidad

-que bueno ¿y por qué el cambio tan repentino?- preguntó Goku

-le he hecho mucho daño, me he comportado como una miserable persona

-de igual el daño esta hecho y ella t-e o-d-i-a.- dijo Broly remarcando las ultimas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, lo cual no ignoró Vegeta.

-eso me lo tendrá que decir ella, con lo que pasó ayer espero que me perdone- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa. Los dos se quedaban mirando como compitiendo de quien sostenía mas la mirada, esto no paso desapercibido por Haru y Goku los cuales entendieron que sus amigos estaban atraídos por las misma mujer, esto seguían retándose con la mirada hasta que Haru interfirió.

-hace mucho que no jugamos básquet, ¿Qué tal un partido?- trató de romper esa situación tan incomoda.

-esta bien- dijo vegeta –Kakaroto tu jugaras conmigo- ordenó Vegeta a su primo

-por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo Broly sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta –Haru jugará con migo

-si vamos a juagar como en los viejos tiempos- trató de animar Haru pero este juego era como una competencia entre Broly y Vegeta.

-muy bien yo estoy de acuerdo, pero- comentó Goku

-¿pero qué Kakaroto?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Vegeta y Broly

-primero vamos a comer- dijo Goku con una mano en su estomago. Y así empezaron a comer ya que si no lo hacían no había nadie quien sacara a Goku de ahí

.

Mientras tanto Milk ya estaba con Bulma y sus nuevos amigos conversando amenamente, cuando de repente se le ocurrió un plan para conocer al enemigo de su amiga y entonces sugirió.

-vamos a caminar por ahí quiero conocer la universidad

-esta bien yo te llevaré donde tu quieras- dijo Krillin

-gracias y ustedes ¿no van a acompañarme?- se refirió a Bulma y a Lunch

-claro amiga- se levantaron de ahí y empezaron a hacerle el tour a Milk en ningún lugar le mencionaban el dichoso estudio que le había mencionado la peli azul, cuando de repente, pasaron por ese lugar.

-prefiero pasar por otra parte- dijo Bulma

-¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó con curiosidad Milk

-es que este es el estudio de Vegeta-

-aahhh con que este es-

-Bulma me he cansado me iré a sentar ahí- señaló un banco de un pequeño parque que estaba muy cerca del estudio de Vegeta.

-porque no vas a comprar uno de esos jugos de naranja que tanto te gustan y de paso me traes uno por favor –yo me quedaré aquí hasta que tu vengas y después nos iremos te lo prometo.

-esta bien te traeré uno de esos jugos

-gracias amiga

-yo te acompañaré te dije que no te iba a dejar sola- le sugirió Krillin

-perfecto entonces yo me quedaré con Lunch y así platicamos para conocernos mejor- dijo Milk sonriendo, se quedaron platicando de temas triviales hasta que el grupo de amigos salió del estudio llamando la atención de Milk.

-¿Cuál de ellos es el que hizo sufrir a mi amiga?- preguntó Milk haciendo referencia a los cuatro muchachos que salían del estudio, Haru y Goku iban jalándose jugando recordando viejos tiempos, ellos estaban tratando de que sus amigos no pelearan, así que se empujaban tratando de unir a los amigos para que se dejaran de mirar de esa forma.

-mira el que va al frente es el tipo que quería sacar a Bulma de aquí- le dijo Lunch pero a lo que voltea Milk para ver de quien se trataba justo en ese momento Haru empuja a Goku quedando él afrente a lo que Milk se voltea para ver quien era el sujeto que fastidiaba a su amiga y se encontró con el sujeto que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su mismo salón de clases.

Caminó ferozmente para enfrentarlo ignorando el llamado de Lunch, cada paso que avanzaba no quitaba la mirada la cual lo estaba fulminando con la mirada cuando estuvo cerca paró su feroz paso y gritó.

-TU PEDAZO DE ANIMAL- le gritó señalándolo con su dedo índice

-Yo- dijo Goku mirando al resto de sus amigos y señalándose a él mismo con su dedo índice.

-SI TÚ- Goku la quedaba mirando desconcertado ya que esa chica estaba tan furiosa y él no sabía por qué.

-hola- dijo Goku con una sonrisa amable –dime ¿que quieres decirme?

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO- dijo ya muy cerca de Goku.

-pero yo no he hecho nada, oye ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Goku –sinceramente no se por qué estas tan molesta.

PPPLLAAAFFFFF – La contestación de Milk fue una cachetada que se la dio con todas sus fuerzas Milk era muy fuerte aunque no lo parecía, la cachetada de Milk dejo a Goku en el suelo ya que no se lo esperaba y tenia la guardia baja. Todo esto pasaba ante la vista de atónica Vegeta, Broly y Haru, ya en el suelo Goku, Milk empezó a golpearlo con la cartera Goku solo se defendía con sus brazos esa escena era algo extraña y cómica, sus amigos seguían viendo la escena sin hacer nada hasta que Milk paró su ataque.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMAR OTRA VEZ A MI AMIGA- le gritó a un Goku que todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

-señorita a la amiga que se refiere es Bulma ¿verdad?- preguntó Broly acercándose a la furiosa chica, Vegeta al escuchar el nombre de la peli azul quedó mirando con curiosidad a ambos.

-Si ¿acaso la conoces?

-si somos amigos, mi nombre es Broly- se presentó

-¿tu eres Broly? Mi amiga me ha hablado de ti, te agradezco mucho que la hayas ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba- todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa amable cambiando drásticamente a la Milk de hace unos pocos minutos.

Vegeta la quedó observando y entendió que sus insultos y golpes los cuales los recibió Goku eran para él, la dio un poco de coraje de que Bulma hubiera hablado bien de Broly, pero prefirió permanecer callado, mientras tanto Goku se iba levantando del suelo limpiándose todo el polvo que tenia en su ropa. Cuando de repente todos escucharon unos gritos los cuales llamaban a alguien,

-MILK, MILK- Lunch la llamaba mientras corría para detenerla, después de unos minutos Lunch llegó donde se encontraba el grupo de chicos y su nueva amiga.

-¿qué hiciste Milk?- dijo observando a Goku todo empolvando y levantándose del piso, ella ya había vistos los golpe que les había proporcionado su amiga a Goku.

-pues le estaba dando su merecido a el IDIOTA que hace sufrir a mi amiga, desde ahora en adelante la protegeré igual como lo hacia en el colegio- esas ultimas palabras la tomaron muy en cuenta Vegeta y Broly.

-¿desde cuando la conoces?- decidió hablar por primera vez Vegeta

-ella era una alumna becada en el colegio donde nosotras estudiamos y desde pequeñas siempre fuimos mejores amigas y siempre la protegía de TODOS LOS IDIOTAS que se atrevan a lastimarla- dijo refiriéndose a Goku. -¿y tú quién eres?- le preguntó a Vegeta ya que ella ignoraba sus nombre.

-creo que te has equivocado de persona, él no es el que le hizo daño a tu amiga- dijo señalando a Goku –yo soy Vegeta- dijo presentándose, Milk quedó mirando a Goku sorprendida para luego cambiar una cara de enojo hacia Vegeta.

-solo te quiero decir que ya no le haré nada a tu amiga, le voy a pedir disculpas nuevamente ya que ya lo hice anoche- dijo Vegeta, y estas palabras no fueron desapercibidas para Broly.

-¿qué le hiciste ahora a Bulma?- le reclamó Broly

-lo que hayamos hecho no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió groseramente Vegeta, otra vez empezaron a retarse con la mirada no se peleaban porque respetaban esa unión de amistad que tenían.

En ese momento llega Bulma con Krillin, a lo que ven a sus dos amigas cerca de Vegeta y sus compañeros corrieron rápidamente para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿qué esta pasando aquí Milk?- preguntó preocupada la peli azul

-solo trataba de defenderte- dijo mirando a Goku con vergüenza ya que se había equivocado

-te dije que no te involucraras en este tema- dijo Bulma ya cansada sabiendo que su amiga no le iba a hacer caso.

-Ella solo trataba de defenderte- dijo Vegeta acercándose a Bulma, cuando ya estaba cerca de la peli azul ella se sonroja recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero antes de que llegue lo suficientemente cerca de la peli azul Broly se interpone entre los dos.

-aléjate de ella, ya no la molestes- dijo con furia Broly

-quítate solo me quería disculpar nuevamente con ella, pero he decidido que será mejor que me disculpe en la fiesta que voy a hacer.

-Vegeta ¿tu ibas a hacer alguna fiesta?- preguntó Haru desconcertado, Vegeta lo quedó mirando con la mirada la cual todos temían y rápidamente Haru comprendió.

-aahhhh claro la fiesta que me dijiste que estabas planeando je je je lo había olvidado- dijo tratando de sonar real.

-si esa misma y por supuesto estas invitada- dijo dirigiéndose a la peli azul, Vegeta avanzó ignorando a Broly hasta que quedó frente a frente de Bulma para luego decir.

-vas a ir verdad a demás todos tus amigos están invitados también

-no, no voy a ir- fue una respuesta firme por parte de la peli azul

-vamos te debo muchas disculpas y quero que esa sea una de las primeras

-espera un momento- interrumpió Milk –no estarás planeado nada contra mi amiga ¿verdad? por que si es así no te irá muy bien que digamos- amenazó Milk

-no te preocupes solo quiero disculparme como se debe- dijo tratando de convencer a la amiga de la peli azul para que fueran a su fiesta

- de todos modos gracias pero no iré- dijo Bulma tratando de retirase de ese lugar pero Broly dijo algo que la izo quedarse en ese mismo lugar.

-Bulma Vegeta solo quiere disculparse por favor asiste- le rogó Broly solo para molestar a Vegeta –vamos hazlo por mi- insistió de nuevo lo cual enfureció de sobremanera a Vegeta.

-esta bien iré solo porque te debo muchos favores- dijo la peli azul, vegeta se alegró al escuchar la confirmación de la peli azul y se acercó nuevamente para decirle muy cerca de sus rostro.

-te esperaré no faltes por favor- cuando dijo esto las imágenes del recuerdo de las noche anterior pasaron por la cabeza de la peli azul haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

- luego le pasaré las invitaciones- Gritó Vegeta retirándose de ahí seguido de sus amigos, dejando a la peli azul con sus amigos en ese lugar.

-¿en serio vas a ir?- preguntó Krillin

-si, no puedo negarle esto a Broly él me ha ayudado mucho.

-por mi esta muy Bien amiga te voy a poner muy bella para que ese vegeta se arrepienta de haberte hecho daño- dijo Milk muy emocionada ya que iba a ser la ocasión perfecta para dejar a su amiga como a una princesa, dejando a una Bulma con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza.

-por mi no hay ningún problema te acompañaré, por si acaso sea una trampa de ese sujeto- dijo Krillin

-yo también iré, parece que Vegeta en realidad ha cambiado-dijo sonriendo Lunch

-no lo sé- dijo con una expresión triste la peli azul esperando que su amiga este en lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero como siempre que sea de su agrado, en el próximo capitulo será la fiesta, no tardaré mucho en actualizar se los prometo.**


	9. 9 Encuentro inesperado

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregar mi fic a favoritos, traté de no demorar mucho en actualizar así que disfrútenlo por favor.**

_**Sé que les prometí que en este capitulo sería la fiesta pero temo que lo dejaré para el siguiente, LO SIENTO MUCHO :( , pero creo que este capitulo es importante para que se desarrolle mejor la historia LO SIENTO DENUEVO…..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la invitación verbal de parte de vegeta hacia Bulma y sus amigos, él prometió entregarles las invitaciones así que prefirieron esperar, Milk seguía viviendo en el pequeño departamento de Bulma, le fue muy fácil adaptarse a ese lugar y mucho mejor si estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga, últimamente a Milk nadie le sacaba de la cabeza el tema de la fiesta, siempre andaba insistiendo a la peli azul para que fueran de compras juntas y elegir algunos vestidos hermosos, pero Bulma siempre le respondía de la misma manera.

-vamos Milk ya no insista ni siquiera tenemos las invitaciones así que mejor no nos adelantamos- trató de convencer a su amiga para que ya no la fastidiara con lo mismo.

-tienes razón Bulma- La peli azul se sorprendió debido a que Milk le diera la razón en esto

-no sabemos que tipo de fiesta es, podría ser una formal o tal vez una informal en una discoteca o puede ser una fiesta cocktail, la verdad es una buena idea tenemos que esperar la invitación- dijo muy feliz Milk

-eres extraña, dijiste que odiabas a Vegeta, hasta trataste de golpearlo y el que salió perjudicado fue su amigo y ahora es tas tan feliz por ir a esa fiesta- dijo reprochando Bulma.

-no me hagas acuerdo de eso ¡que vergüenza! golpeé a ese chico y sin razón- dijo apenada -y sobre lo otro tengo mis dudas amiga- dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa

- ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Bulma desconcertada

-piensas que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que te da.

-¿de que miradas me estas hablando?

-vamos Bulma él te mira como si le interesaras al igual que su amigo Broly

- a mi no me interesa

-dime amiga ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besó?- preguntó muy emocionada por su respuesta

-yo…..este…..me sentí muy mal por que fue mi primer beso y no fue como lo esperaba

-y si hubiera sido en otra situación ¿qué hubieras sentido?

-ya no me preguntes sobre esas cosas, es mejor de que nos vallamos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo cogiendo su bolso ya que como este día no tenían clases iban a salir con sus amigos a entretenerse en cualquier lugar, salieron del departamento e inmediatamente llegaron a el lugar donde se habían citado.

-hola pensé que no llegarían- mencionó Lunch la cual estaba esperando con Krillin ya 15 minutos a la peli azul y su amiga.

-lo siento es que había mucho tráfico- se disculpo Bulma

-ok ya no importa ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó emocionada Milk

-mmmmmmmm no lo sé, a donde ustedes quieran- sugirió pensativo Krillin

-muy bien hace tiempo que no he visto una película ¿que tal si vamos al cine?- dijo Bulma

-si yo también tengo tiempo que no he visto una película- Lunch estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

-si ustedes quieren por mí esta bien- mencionó Krillin

-OK esta decidido iremos al cine y yo invito- mencionó Milk. Y así todos se dirigieron al cine más cercano, mientras esperaban para comprar las entradas estaban decidiendo que película iban a ver.

-a ver tiene que ser una que nos guste a todos para verla juntos- Sugirió Lunch

-si que tal una de terror- mencionó emocionado Krillin

-si, por mi esta bien y ¿Qué piensan ustedes?- preguntó emocionada Lunch a sus dos amigas que estaban un poco asustadas ya que no le gustaban este tipo de películas.

-je je je no se si ustedes quieren verla por mi no hay problema- trató de mentir con una sonrisa nerviosa la peli azul.

-es….ta… bi..en si todos quieren verla yo también pero quisiera estar en medio de todos ustedes para que no me de miedo- Mencionó Milk con un poco de nerviosismo.

Milk y Bulma detestaban las películas de terror, pero al ver la cara de emoción de sus dos amigos prefirieron sacrificarse para que ellos la vieran, de igual manera esas películas no eran de verdad pero de todos modos la asustaban.

Seguían esperando en la fila para comprar las entradas, la película empezaba a las 14:20 ya solo faltaban algunos minutos para que empezara, ellos eran los últimos de una fila no muy larga y mientras esperaban, las personas de otra salas que habían ido a ver una película cómica estaban saliendo, Milk pudo ver entre el grupo de personas que estaban saliendo al muchacho que había golpeado sin razón, pero él no estaba solo mas atrás estaban sus inseparables amigos.

-Kakaroto no se porque te hice caso y viene a ver esa película- decía aburrido Vegeta

-vamos Vegeta si estaba muy divertida- decía muy alegre Goku

-la verdad a mi no me gustó- dijo seriamente Broly

-pues a mi y a Goku si- dijo riendo Haru.

Ellos seguían hablando sobre la película que habían visto, esto de ver la película lo habían planeado Goku y Haru para que sus amigos ya no estuvieran con esa actitud desafiante que últimamente tenían, seguían caminando hacia la salida, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-chicos que tal si vamos a una disco a desesterarnos- sugirió Haru

-no, yo quiero comer tengo hambre- dijo Goku tocando su estomago

-Hmp.. yo me voy, estoy aburrido. Hagan lo que quieran- en ese momento cuando vegeta termina de decir esa frase, Broly desvía la mirada y encontró a la amiga de Bulma que había golpeado a su amigo que en ese momento los estaba observando, siguió buscando con la mirada y no muy lejos de ella se encontraba La peli azul la cual no salía de sus pensamientos desde que la conoció.

-esta bien yo voy a ver otra película- dijo esto sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde se encontraba Bulma. Vegeta inmediatamente miró hacia donde estaba mirando su amigo y se encontró con la peli azul y sus amigos, después de hacer esto volteó su mirada para ver a Broly y decir.

-que coincidencia a mi también me dio ganas de ver otra película- dijo Vegeta captando la atención de Broly, y empezaron de nuevo con las miradas desafiante las cuales no fueron desapercibidas para Haru ya que Goku ni prestó atención porque tenia mucha hambre.

-¿no dijiste que te ibas?- preguntó Broly enojado

-este lugar es libre así que quiero ver otra película y nadie me lo va a impedir- dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde la peli azul se encontraba

-se lo que planeas, pero no te dejaré acercarte a ella- dijo tomando la delantera para llegar donde Bulma y sus amigos se encontraban, Vegeta no se quedó atrás rápidamente aceleró su paso.

Haru no sabia que hacer, si esto seguía así sus amigos iban a pelearse pronto, así que decidió también entrar a ver la película, pero llevándose también a Goku.

-vamos Goku no podemos permitir que se vallan a pelar- decía mientras lo arrastraba de la parte de atrás de la camisa de Goku, a donde sus amigos se habían dirigido.

-yo tengo hambre, primero vamos a comer- se quejaba Goku

-no hay tiempo que perder, debemos seguirlos para que no se valla a armar un alboroto

-no sé de que me estas hablando- dijo Goku ya que él no había visto que en ese mismo lugar se encontraba Bulma y sus demás amigos -esta bien, esta bien, iré a donde me dices, pero ya no me jales que me vas a dejar si camisa

Milk a ver que Goku también se dirigía donde se encontraban ellos, desvió la mirada tratando de que no la viera, tenía tanta vergüenza que quería salir de allí corriendo.

-por que mejor no vamos a tomar un helado y otro día vemos la película- dijo Milk muy nerviosa

-¿Qué tienes amiga? ¿Acaso te da mucho miedo esa película?- preguntó preocupada Bulma

-no es eso, es que justó ahí viene ese chico al que golpeé y no quiero que me vea- dijo Milk haciendo que Bulma mirara hacia donde ella se estaba refiriendo y lo que se encontró fue a Broly muy cerca dirigiéndose a donde ellas se encontraban, atrás de este a Vegeta y no muy lejos de ellos a Goku y Haru.

_-"¿que hacen ellos aquí?"-_ se preguntó mentalmente Bulma, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Broly llegó justo en ese momento.

-hola Bulma que tal si vemos la película juntos- dijo Broly con una sonrisa, todo esto pasaba a la vista de los amigos de la peli azul.

-es que decidimos no verla…por que…. nos vamos a otra parte- dijo Bulma ya que su amiga no sabía como escabullirse de ahí.

-¡buena idea! esa película ya la he visto y no es tan buena- dijo Vegeta que recién llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, poniendo a un Broly molesto y a una Bulma nerviosa.

-y ¿a dónde van? si se puede saber- preguntó vegeta

-vamos a comprar unos helados así que ….adiós…..-dijo Milk moviendo su mano en intención de despedirse y con la otra cogió a Bulma para retirarse de ahí, pero su intento de escapar fue demasiado tarde ya que Goku y Haru ya habían llegado en ese preciso momento.

-hola muchachos nosotros también decidimos ver esa película- mencionó Haru al llegar

-ya me vi esa y no me gustó mejor vamos a comer algo- sugirió Goku para luego mirar a las demás personas que estaban allí y entre estas se encontraba la chica que lo había golpeado y que todavía no tenia una razón clara por que lo había hecho.

-oye, ya que estas aquí quisiera saber porque me golpeaste- dijo Goku esperando su respuesta.

-aaaahhhhh…este….yo…-decía muy apenada – bueno es que yo te confundí con tu amigo y pensé que tu eras el que hacia sufrir a mi amiga- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-uuuuuuuuuffffffffff- suspiró Goku aliviado, al escuchar esa respuesta Milk lo miró extrañada, ella pensaba que le iba a reclamar o algo por el estilo.

-pensé que te había hecho algo malo o te había injuriado y no me había dado cuenta- dijo Goku dejando a una Milk muy extrañada para luego sonreírle pensando _–"parece tan inocente, debo disculparme con él"_

-¡discúlpame por favor! sé que me comporté muy mal contigo, si quieres ¿te puedo invitar un helado y así poder disculparme mejor?- preguntó Milk con una sonrisa

-no hay ningún problema además me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Goku observando detalladamente la sonrisa de Milk

-permíteme presentarme soy Milk Satan

-mucho justo Goku Deki

Mientras todo esto se aclaraba, Bulma trataba de desviar las miradas que le daba Vegeta, Broly se dio cuenta de esto y fue a hablar con la peli azul.

-¿te puedo acompañar?- preguntó Broly dirigiéndose a la peli azul

-por su puesto- dijo con una sonrisa amable, él le respondió con una sonrisa también

-¿no se molestaran tus amigos?- preguntó al observar que sus amigos estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba con Goku y Milk

-claro que no, además tu amigo y tu me salvaron de ver esa película horrible, no la quería ver porque sinceramente me da mucho miedo- en ese momento Vegeta se metió en su conversación.

-vaya ¿no será mucha molestia que los acompañe también?- dijo con una sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de Bulma. En ese momento se escucha un celular sonar, el cual pertenecía a Bulma.

.

-haló- contestó inmediatamente interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían con Broly y Vegeta, al escuchar la voz de la otra persona quien la llamaba su cara se llenó de felicidad.

-hola Yamsha como estas, te he extrañado mucho- al escuchar ese nombre Broly y Vegeta pensaron al mismo tiempo _–"ese nombre es de un chico"_

-yo estoy muy bien, ahorita estoy con Milk ¿quieres que te la pase?

-muy bien amigo cuídate, yo también te quiero mucho- se despidió y colgó enseguida, las palabras con la que se había despedido la peli azul se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de ambos chicos _–"yo también te quiero mucho"_

.

-¿quién era?- preguntó Milk dirigiéndose a la peli azul, ya que ella no pudo escuchar cuando Bulma se refirió a este como Yamsha

-era Yamsha, no me había llamado desde que vine aquí

-él estaba muy preocupado, cuando viniste acá sola

-bueno ahora vamos a comprar los helados- dijo muy alegre dirigiéndose hacia la salida del cine, la llamada de Yamsha le había alegrado de sobremanera la tarde, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Broly ni Vegeta.

-¿qué esperan? Vamos- dijo volteándose ya que ningunos de los que estaban allí se habían movido de sus lugares, enseguida escucharon esto y todos empezaron a caminar. Lunch y Krillin la alcanzaron mientras Goku, Milk, Broly y Vegeta quedaron un poquito mas atrás, Goku empezó a preguntarle sobre el cambio de humor de su amiga a Milk.

-Milk ¿Por qué se puso tan feliz cuando la llamó ese chico acaso es su novio?- preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta ya que sabia que su primo le interesaba esa chica como a ninguna otra, a esta pregunta Vegeta y Broly esperaban la respuesta impaciente.

-no, claro que no ellos son solos amigos, son como hermanos, crecieron juntos desde que eran niños- al escuchar esto Broly y Vegeta se aliviaron

-ahhh será mejor que los alcancemos si no nos dejarán- dijo Goku refiriéndose a Bulma y sus amigos que iban mas adelante.

Todos ya se encontraban en la heladería pidieron los helados de su preferencia y empezaron a hablar como amigos, estaban sentados en una misma mesa los ochos chicos.

-ahora que recuerdo, no le he dados las invitaciones- dijo Vegeta sacando algo de su Billetera –lo quería hacer personalmente ahora que se donde vives te las iba a llevar a tu departamento- continuó entregándole Bulma cuatro invitaciones.

-pero fue una suerte de que te haya encontrado aquí- dijo con su sonrisa seductora que poseía Vegeta -espero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho- dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras todos estaban con su helado guardando silencio, solo observaban.

Para todos era mas que evidente que a Vegeta le gustaba Bulma, pero ella pretendía no prestar atención a este tema, solo estaba ahí por que ya no quería seguir peleando con él, pero en el fondo ella disfrutaba su compañía.

Bulma solo desvió la mirada a las palabras de vegeta, Broly pudo notar que Bulma se sonrojaba cada vez que Vegeta la veía, empezó a darse cuenta que Bulma tal vez sentía algo por Vegeta, Y eso lo enfureció.

-ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo molesto saliendo de ese lugar, encendió su auto, manejando muy rápido y pensando.

_-"me gusta Bulma, me gusta demasiado y no permitiré que nadie me la quite así tenga que enfrentarme a Vegeta"_

_-"el día de la fiesta le confesaré mis sentimientos, esta decidido"_ y así Broly condujo hasta llegar a su gran casa.

Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían en la heladería hablando, Bulma y sus amigos pudieron tratar a Goku y a Haru Bulma pudo darse cuenta de que ellos eran muy diferente a Vegeta hasta se enteró de que Goku era primo de Vegeta, después de conversar un rato decidieron retirarse.

-bueno la pasé muy bien pero ya tengo que irme adiós- dijo Krillin alejándose del lugar.

-Haru lleva a la señorita a su casa, si se va sola puede pasarle algo- Vegeta se refirió a Lunch ya que él tenia otro plan. Haru inmediatamente Guió a Lunch hacia su auto y ella obedeció.

-y nosotros Kakaroto vamos a llevarlas a su casa- se refirió a Bulma y a Milk, ya que ellos habían viajado en el mismo auto.

-claro vamos Milk- dijo con una sonrisa tan linda que Milk no pudo negarse pero debía pensar en su amiga.

-no sé, si Bulma quiere por mi esta bien- comentó Milk

-será mejor tomar un taxi, sería mucha molestia para ustedes llevarnos- dijo Bulma

-claro que no sería un honor llevar a dos bellas señoritas- sus palabras sonaron tan dulces que Bulma lo quedó mirándolo con dulzura, y esto lo notó Vegeta nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera solo la había hecho su madre, siempre que salía con chicas eran unas interesadas y solo lo veían con lujuria o interés.

-Vamos ¿acaso ya no crees en mi?- dijo poniendo una cara triste

- no es eso es que no quiero molestarte

-no es una molestia por favor déjame llevarte o ¿acaso quieres que haga lo de esa noche para que aceptes irte conmigo?- dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndole recordar cuando la besó, rápidamente su rostro se enrojeció.

-será mejor irme sola- dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a su amiga con Goku, pero vegeta la siguió

-espera no te vallas

- mira por favor no me molestes

-me gustas Bulma, me gustas mucho, no sé que me hiciste para estar así por ti- dijo acercándose a ella, ella agacho la mirada tubo una extraña sensación al escuchar esas palabras estaba feliz pero mas grande era su miedo y sus dudas.

-no quiero que nunca te valla a pasar algo malo, así que déjame llevarte a tu casa- ella seguía mirando el piso pero después lo miró.

-es..ta bi..een pero ya no digas tonterías- Bulma volvió a entrar en busca de su amiga para luego retirarse de ese lugar en compañía de Vegeta, Goku y su amiga, cuando llegaron Bulma solo pronunció un simple –Gracias

En cambio Milk fue encantada en compañía de Goku al igual que él, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista.

.

.

.

.

**Sé que dije que este capitulo iba a ser lo de la fiesta, pero cambié de opinión ahora ya terminé este capitulo pero no sé que pasa con la página, cuando quiero ingresar se me va el internet, cuando resuelva esto subiré rápidamente el cap. espero que no sea mucho tiempo.**

**LOSIENTO DE NUEVO PERO CREO QUE FUE NECESARÍO ESCRIBIER ESTE CAP, PARA QUE LO DE GOKU Y Milk SE ARREGLARA. El siguiente cap si será acerca de la fiesta sin mas palabras me despido espero que le haya gustado este cap.**


	10. 10 Día de la fiesta

**Cuando subí el cap. 9 no lo podía abrir y por sus reviews a ustedes mis queridos lectores también le pasaba lo mismo pero ya lo pude abrir espero que lo lean para que continúen con este.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

Este día era la gran fiesta la cual Vegeta organizaba, Milk estaba tan emocionada que obligó a la peli azul a dormir en un Hotel de cinco estrellas un día anterior a este evento, el cual pertenecía a su familia, Milk ya había contratado a un sin números de personas para encargarse de ellas y dejarlas muy bellas, la suite donde ellas se encontraban estaba llenas de personas, todo era un alboroto según Bulma, para ella su amiga se estaba pasando de la raya con este tema.

-Milk esto es demasiado, no hay que exagerar tanto- dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga, a la cual la estaban terminando de maquillar.

-no te quejes Bulma, acaso no merecernos consentirnos un poco- ahora ella se dirigió a una Bulma la cual también la estaban maquillando –a ver será mejor que nos callemos para que nos terminen de dejar hermosas- a sus palabras Bulma optó por guardar silencio.

Después de algunos minutos las personas que había contratado Milk se iban retirando poco a poco hasta dejar solas a Milk y a Bulma en esa habitación totalmente arregladas, solo faltaban ponerse los vestidos los cuales estaban tendidos en la gran cama que tenia esa suite, uno era negro el cual le pertenecía a Milk y el otro era de color azul para Bulma.

-tenemos que vestirnos rápido, ya pedí una limusina y viene en media hora para llevarnos a la casa de Vegeta- mencionó Milk para que su amiga subiera su ánimo ya que ella estaba un poco desanimada.

-no….. sé y si me arrepiento y no voy no va a pasar nada- dijo con mucha duda Bulma

-¿CÓMO?- Preguntó como si fuera lo mas absurdo del mundo

-es que da igual si voy o no, si quieres anda tú

-de ninguna manera, ya le prometiste a ese chico llamado Broly que ibas a ir, y no puedes hacerme esto, esta es la primera vez que te veo así de bella, no me vas a dejar sola- dijo Milk muy triste.

-no te pongas así por favor- trató de animar a su amiga que ahora ella era la que estaba triste -esta bien, esta bien ya vistámonos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta- Milk al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su amiga, cambio su cara de tristeza a una de total felicidad.

Ahora se encontraban vestidas, Bulma llevaba el cabello largo y suelto ligeramente ondulado el cual es un peinado femenino, juvenil, natural y elegante, su cabello caía a su espalda como una hermosa cascada, el cual combinada perfectamente con su bonito vestido de color azul con la espalda al aire. Un vestido muy elegante y largo, sujetado en su parte superior mediante unos tirantes muy bonitos, con un escote muy generoso a la vista. Este vestido encajaba muy bien a la figura de la peli azul, el cual permitía demostrar el cuerpo muy bello que poseía Bulma que siempre era oculto por las ropas un poco sueltas que usaba, Al ser tan largo el vestido sus hermosas zapatillas de tacones eran vistas cada vez que daba un paso. Su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillados por profesionales el cual resaltaban sus ojos logrando una mirada seductora y sus labios llevaban un color rosa delicado que los resaltaban. Bulma se veía como una hermosa princesa.

Milk no se quedaba atrás ella llevaba un vestido negro con unos detalles muy elegantes, el cual, encajaba perfectamente a su figura, este vestido combinaba con su cabellera negra y lisa, y el maquillaje demostraba aun mas sus finas facciones. Después de unos segundos de que Milk ayudara a ponerse el vestido a Bulma la guió hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Milk decidió hablar.

-mira que hermosa eres siempre lo has sido si no que no te dabas cuenta- dijo sonriendo su amiga

-tu también estas muy bella- dijo de igual manera sonriendo

-bueno es hora de irnos ya son las ocho de la noche y la fiesta empieza en media hora –vamos nos están esperando- Milk se refería a la limusina que estaba justo en la entrada de ese gran hotel. Ellas bajaron y se subieron a la misma, Bulma estaba muy nerviosa nunca se había vestido de esa manera, siempre que había un evento social al cual tenia que asistir su padre por negocios ella no iba por que no le gustaban, solo recordaba que una vez se vistió algo similar pero no igual a ahora por que ese vestido era para una niña de 13 años, pero de igual su primo le dijo que se veía hermosa, esta fiesta se dio debido a que su primo cumplía 14 años y ella tenía 13 en ese entonces pero ahora ella acababa de cumplir 18 ya habían pasado 4 años desde la ultimas que fue a un evento como este.

-¿Qué pasa? te veo muy nerviosa y no tienes por qué estarlo de seguro eres la mas linda de esa fiesta.

-sabes me siento bien vestida así, pero para serte sincera me da un poco de vergüenza, no sé que valla a decir Vegeta cuando me vea, es capaz hasta de burlarse de mi.

-te importa tanto lo que piense de ti Vegeta ¿verdad?

_-"¡que tonta! ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?"-_ pensó la peli azul para luego decir muy nerviosa –no…nada que ver … es solo….que si llega a molestarme seré capaz de abofetearlo enfrente de todos sus invitados, je je je- se rió nerviosa al final de sus palabras.

-vamos Bulma te conozco y sé que te interesa ese muchacho, y lo que acabas de decirme es una locura si ese sujeto se burlara de ti sería el mas estúpido del mundo por no darse cuenta de lo linda que estas.

-¡oye! No exageres tú también estas muy linda- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno dejémonos de alagarnos por que ya estamos llegando- cuando Milk terminó esta frase, la Limosina se estacionó enfrente de la gran mansión de Vegeta. Bulma y su amiga pudieron observar algunas personas que estaban ingresando a la gran sala de esa mansión, cuando el chofer se bajo y le abrió la puerta, ellas inmediatamente salieron dejando a algunos hombres que se encontraban por ahí boquiabiertos.

Mientras caminaban a la puerta de la entrada, Bulma escuchaba muchos comentarios que la intimidaban, podía escuchar claramente sus palabras: _-"¿Quién es ella, es tan bella? –"no lo se, pero su amiga la de cabello oscuro no esta nada mal" –"vamos a preguntarle si quieren que la guiemos hasta el salón"- _esta clase de comentario hacían que Bulma mirara el piso ignorando a esos sujetos, justo en el momento cuando esos sujetos se iban a acercar a ellas Goku aparece inmediatamente.

-hola ¡que lindas están!- dijo Goku acercándose y no despegando la mirada de Milk, lo mismo hacia Milk con él ya que Goku estaba vestido con un terno negro muy elegante se veía tan guapo, que algunas chicas estaban celosas de ellas ya que Goku se les acercó con tanta familiaridad.

-muchas gracias- dijeron ambas

-wwooww estas muy linda, te ves tan diferente, Vegeta se va a alegrará mucho cuando te vea- dijo Goku con una sonrisa sincera.

-gracias- respondió Bulma ignorando las ultimas palabras de su ahora nuevo amigo.

-me permitirían tener el gran honor de llevar a estas dos bellas señoritas hasta adentro- dijo Goku ofreciéndoles sus ambos brazos indicándoles que ellas los tomaran, sin duda ambas lo hicieron. Milk iba encantada en compañía de Goku a igual que él, mientras Bulma seguí nerviosa pero ahora se sentía mas segura acompañada de Goku.

Al entrar Bulma pudo notar lo bien que estaba decorada el salón donde se estaba recibiendo a los invitados, el cual era la gran sala de la mansión de la familia de Vegeta, esta estaba decorada con técnicas clásicas y a la vez modernas.

Ya adentro encontraron a Krillin y a Lunch la cual tenia un hermoso vestido color gris, al verlos entrar se sorprendieron a ver a Bulma totalmente cambiada, ellos sabían que era bella pero ahora parecía una modelo y a Krillin casi se le cae la copa de champan que estaba viviendo al ver el cambio total de su amiga, después de quedar impresionados fueron a su encuentro.

-pero ¡que cambio mas extremo te hiciste amiga!, ¡quedaste espectacular!- exclamó emocionada Lunch.

-gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa

-sinceramente no tengo palabras, estas hermosa- dijo Krillin a una sonrojada Bulma por escuchar muchos halagos – y tu también estas hermosa se dirigió a Milk la cual estaba muy entretenida con Goku.

-ellos parecen ser el uno para el otro ¿verdad?- dijo Bulma a ver la sonrisa de su amiga al conversar con Goku

-pues así parece, se ve que a ella le gusta mucho ese chico- comentó Lunch, de repente Goku Y Milk se acercan a ellos.

-¿no les molesta que les robe a su amiga un ratito? es que quiero presentarle a Milk a unos amigos- preguntó Goku a los tres amigos de la hermosa chica que tenia a su lado

-claro que no- dijo Lunch emocionada ya que sabia que su amiga estaba muy feliz –pero cuídala mucho.

-amigos ya mismo regreso no se me vayan a perder ¿ok?- dijo Milk alejándose con una amplia sonrisa en compañía de Goku.

Vegeta se encontraba en una mesa sentado con Haru y dos chicas mas, una de ellas era la chica que Vegeta dejo plantada el día que se encontró con Bulma en el parque, le había dicho un millón de veces que no le interesaba pero ella hacia caso omiso a sus palabras y lo seguía a todos lados, Vegeta estaba desesperado por zafarse de esa situación pero no lo hacia por que era un caballero y no iba a dejar su reputación por los suelos, mejor decidió esperar unos minutos mas para después pensar en algo para salir de ahí, en ese momento Llegó Broly y se sentó a lado de Haru y los salvó de esa situación con esas dos chicas al pronunciar sus palabras.

-señoritas, quisiera hablar con mis amigos en privado por favor- dijo tan gentilmente que ellas no pudieron negarle su petición.

-uufff gracias amigo de verdad nos salvaste- dijo aliviado Haru ya que esa chica ya mismo se le tiraba encima, Vegeta no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando al recién llegado, después de observarlo hablando con su amigo Volteo su mirada y se encontró con lo mas bello que hasta ahora sus ojos han tenido la dicha de ver, sus ojos se agrandaron la mas que podían la causa de esto era por que vio a Bulma que se encontraba en la entrada, estaba realmente hermosa sonriéndoles a sus dos amigos, su hermosa sonrisa adornada su hermosa figura, quedó tan sorprendido de verla, que se paró de golpe de la silla en donde estaba sentado mirando a un lugar fijo el cual era donde se encontraba la peli azul.

-¿y a ti que te sucedió parece que has visto algo sorprendente?- preguntó Haru por la reacción que hizo su amigo, pero Vegeta no le respondió debido a que ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta de parte de su amigo, ahora Vegeta no solo miraba sorprendido si no con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué hermosa esta!- dijo casi en un susurro para él mismo- sus amigos decidieron mirar hacia donde Vegeta estaba dedicando esa mirada que nunca la habían visto en el rostro de este y ahora los sorprendidos eran los que aun permanecían sentados, Broly quedó tan impresionado al ver a la mujer que le llamaba mucho la atención de esa manera, bien sabia él que Bulma era bella pero ahora estaba mas que hermosa lo primero que se le paso en la mente es ir inmediatamente hacia donde esa belleza se encontraba, pero él no era el único en pensar eso, claramente Broly y Vegeta vieron a muchos chicos queriendo acercarse a ella, la mirada de Vegeta la cual esbozaba una sonrisa cambió a una de enojo por un sujeto de cabello rubio que ahora se estaba acercando a la peli azul.

_-"maldito insecto"-_ pensó Vegeta encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Bulma, al acercarse pudo escuchar las palabras que le decía este sujeto a "su" Bulma.

-linda ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto acercándose demasiado "según Vegeta" a la peli azul

-no gracias

-¿por qué no nos vamos de esta fiesta aburrida a divertirnos en otro lugar?

-ya le dije qu…..

-si es tan aburrida como dices TE PUEDES LARGAR CUANDO QUIERAS- interrumpió justo a tiempo Vegeta por que este sujeto ya estaba empezando a fastidiar. El sujeto rubio salió de ahí ya que no quería tener problemas con Vegeta. Bulma estaba de espalda a él a lo que se volteó, Vegeta quedó aun mas sorprendido del cambio que tenia Bulma. Vegeta cogió la mano de la peli azul para besarla en muestra de respeto y saludo, esto lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante que hizo enrojecer a la peli azul desviando aquella mirada.

-estas hermosa- dijo después de terminar su saludo

-gracias- respondió con una sonrisa, Vegeta miró a su alrededor y encontró sus amigos que no estaban muy lejos de ellos, se acercó para saludarlos.

-bienvenidos, gracias por asistir

-gracias a ti por invitarnos- mencionó con una sonrisa Lunch, ella sabia que a Vegeta le interesaba Bulma y que por eso había cambiado tanto, así que planeó algo para dejarlos solos.

-Vegeta ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- cuestionó muy amable Lunch

-por supuesto

-¿puedes quedarte con mi amiga, para que no se sienta sola?- al escuchar esas palabras Bulma la quedó mirando con cara de reproche pero esta no hizo caso – es que Krillin y yo vamos a saludar a unos amigos.

-¿Cuáles amigos?- preguntó Krillin sin entender, Lunch le dio un codazo para que le siguiera la corriente, pero este prefirió callar y obedecer lo que su amiga le decía.

-para mi sería un honor quedarme en compañía de Bulma- dijo dedicándole una seductora sonrisa a la peli azul, enseguida Vegeta dijo esto Lunch sacó de ahí a Krillin perdiéndose entre las personas que estaban bailando la suave música que se escuchaba.

Vegeta ofreció su brazo para que Bulma lo tomara, ella dudaba en si hacerlo o no en el fondo ella dudaba mucho de él y con razones.

-todavía desconfías de mi ¿verdad?- Bulma no respondió nada, Vegeta se acercó a ella para decirle –todo lo que te dije la otra vez es verdad por favor créeme- Bulma lo escuchaba observándolo, se veía tan elegante y guapo con ese traje negro. Y rápidamente recordó las palabras exactas que le había dicho aquella tarde _–"me gustas Bulma, me gustas mucho, no sé que me hiciste para estar así por ti"_- La peli azul también recordó la sensación de felicidad que tubo al escuchar esas palabras.

Bulma decidió tomar el brazo de Vegeta y caminar hacia una mesa que se encontraba un poco alejado de donde se encontraba las personas Bailando, pero antes de que llegaran Broly se les cruzo en el camino, su mirada no se despegaba de Bulma.

-Bulma estas muy bella- dijo aun sin dejar de mirarla, ignorando a un furioso Vegeta

-gracias, creo que todos están exagerando- Vegeta la soltó ya que se detuvieron debido a que Broly apareció frente a ellos, Bulma aprovechó para ir a saludar a Broly con un abrazo, ella lo quería mucho, lo consideraba un buen amigo que siempre la había ayudado en sus problemas, era como su Ángel guardián, Vegeta a ver tal acción se enojo pero se tragó su coraje se quedó ahí esperando y escuchando la conversación que tenía Bulma con su amigo. Pero no la iba a dejar sola con Broly por que esta noche Bulma sería su acompañante en esta fiesta la cual la hizo con ese propósito.

-como que estamos exagerando, si estas hermosa y él que no te lo diga debe ser porque esta ciego

-je je íbamos a sentarnos allá- señaló Bulma al lugar donde se estaban dirigiendo ella y Vegeta -¿quieres acompañarnos?

-No- respondió Vegeta –él tiene que ir a recoger a su amiga a su casa y creo que tienes que darte prisa por que sino no vas a llegar a tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, era verdad Broly le había prometido a su amiga que la iba a recoger a su casa y no podía negarse ya que ella siempre había sido su amiga en la secundaria.

-es verdad tengo que irme, pero cuando regrese quisiera hablar contigo Bulma- esas palabras dejaron desconcertado a Vegeta, Bulma no le prestó mucha atención por que pensaba que era algo de lo que siempre hablaban.

-esta bien te estaré esperando- se despidió con una sonrisa, en seguida Broly salió del lugar

Vegeta al ver que se retiró Broly del lugar Guió a Bulma hacia la mesa, ya ahí vegeta se acercó demasiado a Bulma, sus sillas estaban prácticamente juntas, mientras estuvieron sentados Vegeta no paraba de mirarla de una manera que la desconcertaba.

-esta noche, estas realmente hermosa- dijo separándole un pequeño mechón de cabello de su rostro, aprovechando esta situación para acariciarle su suave mejilla. Bulma volvió a sonrojarse con lo que acababa de hacer Vegeta.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? Me dices que me odias que soy una plebeya y ahora ¿por qué usas esa actitud conmigo?- se atrevió a pronunciar la peli azul

-sé que te he tratado de la peor forma, pero ahora solo quiero protegerte y que me perdones por eso hice esta fiesta para lograr que me perdones.

-esta bien Vegeta confiaré en ti, espero que no me decepciones- dijo un poco triste

-no sabes cuanto me odio a mi mismo por ser tan estúpido y tratarte de esa manera

-je je estas en lo correcto si eres estúpido- dijo sonriendo divertida, Vegeta se quedó observándola sin decir nada era la primera vez que ella le sonreía de esa forma, luego se rió con ella.

-quiero que sepas que lo que te dije la otra vez es enserio- dijo vegeta muy seriamente, ella volvió a recordar esas palabras que no las podía sacar de su cabeza desde que él se las hizo saber. –sé que no merezco tu amor ahora, pero con el largo del tiempo me lo iré ganando.

-¿por qué estas tan seguro?- preguntó Bulma un poco enojada

- por que sé lo que sientes cuando te miro, y desde que nos besamos no lo has podido olvidar ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿besamos? Perdón pero tu fuiste él que me besó a la fuerza- dijo enojada pero no tanto para que las otra personas no se dieran cuenta –y solo lo hiciste para salir de un problema- estas vez sus palabras sonaron tristes.

-odio hacerte llorar y esa vez lo volví a hacer- dijo haciéndole recordar esos momentos

-quisiera no hablar de eso- dijo Bulma desviando la mirada hacia donde las personas estaban bailando y encontró a su amiga Milk bailando con Goku una canción muy romántica,

-creo que a tu primo le gusta mi amiga- dijo con una sonrisa la peli azul

-tienes razón no había visto a Kakaroto tan feliz, aunque él siempre lo esta- Bulma lo quedó mirando regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿quieres bailar?- vegeta se paró, esperando a que Bulma lo acompañara

-pero te advierto que no se bailar

-no te preocupes te sostendré muy bien para que no te caigas- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Bulma accedió a su petición se dirigieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar la música romántica que en ese momento estaban tocando, Vegeta rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y Bulma colocó sus manos en sus hombros ellos siguieron el ritmo lento de la música mientras mas avanzaba la música, Vegeta iba apegándola mas a su cuerpo y lo que le alegro es que ella no pusiera resistencia, después de unos minutos Bulma tenia su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de vegeta, en esta posición Vegeta podía embriagarse del delicado perfume que había utilizado la peli azul, estaba tan cerca de su oído que para hablarle mejor decidió susurrarle las palabras que le iba a decir.

-ves que si sabes bailar- esas palabras llegaron con el cálido aliento a los oído de la peli azul, haciéndola estremecer.

-tu me estas ayudando- pudo escuchar sus palabras con una sonrisa de parte de la peli azul, ya que no podía ver su rostro debido a que ella tenia apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de él.

-quiero que me respondas algo -Cuándo te besé ese fue tu primer beso ¿verdad?- dijo aun susurrando sus palabras

-si- dijo ella en con una voz poco audible, pero vegeta la pudo escuchar claramente, todo esto pasaba mientras seguían bailando.

-lo siento- después de disculparse separó a Bulma un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos –tal vez no fue como lo esperabas, pero quisiera arreglarlo ahora y hacerlo como se debe- dijo muy cerca de su rostro, Bulma ante sus palabras de sonrojo de sobre manera, solo bajo su mirada muy nerviosa, pero luego las palabras de Vegeta la tranquilizaron

-pero no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no quiero que me odies- dijo volviéndola a apegarla a su cuerpo abrazándola de forma protectora, ella le respondió al abrazo pegándose a él como si se sintiera protegida entre sus brazos. Siguieron bailando ante las mirada de todos, algunas chicas estaban celosas de Bulma ya que su príncipe solo estaba con la peli azul desde que llegó, pero sus amigos estaban felices de que Bulma se sintiera atraída por alguien al principio Krillin no estaba de acuerda ya que Vegeta le había hecho mucho daño a su amiga pero después al ver el cambio de vegeta y el interés que tenia su amiga hacia él decidió apoyarla.

Goku y Haru estaban muy contentos por su amigo, por fin estaba con la mujer que amaba, sabían que iba a ser doloroso para Broly pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Ellos seguían bailando ignorando las miradas que los observaban de todos lados, desde la misma pista en que se encontraban, pero desde la gran escalera que tenía esa mansión había una mirada que no se despegaba de la pareja desde que se reunieron, hasta ahora los observaba con una sonrisa mientras ellos bailaban.

_-"Bulma Brief estas muy bella, tengo mucho tiempo que no te veo, fue una buena idea venir a esta fiesta para encontrarte"-_pensaba esa persona mientras seguía observando a la pareja en la pista de baile.

.

.

.

.

.

**Creo que este capitulo de la fiesta se me va a llevar dos capítulos….deje en un misterio la ultima parte de este capitulo :) ¿Quién será esa persona que conoce a Bulma? Pues eso lo sabrán en el siguiente cap.**

**Quería hacerlo en un solo capitulo pero después me iba a demorar mas en publicar así que decidí compartirlos en dos cap. Trataré de subir el siguiente cap. lo mas rápido qu e pueda, ESPERO COMO SIEMPRE QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO –GRACIAS POR LEER-**


	11. 11 Plan de Milk

**Por Kami-sama si que me he demorado demasiado en actualizar pero mi profesor actual no nos deja en paz y si que nos manada deberes y por lo tanto tengo muchas exposiciones por lo cual no puedo descuidar mis estudios pero apenas tengo ratos libres me pongo a escribir DISCULPEN LA DEMORA**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, gracias por continuar leyendo y sin mas le dejo la continuación del capitulo anterior.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Ellos seguían bailando ignorando las miradas que los observaban de todos lados, desde la misma pista en que se encontraban, hasta los lugares donde estaban sentado los invitados, pero desde la gran escalera que tenía esa mansión había una mirada que no se despegaba de la pareja desde que se reunieron, hasta ahora los observaba con una sonrisa mientras ellos bailaban.

_-"Bulma Brief estas muy bella, tengo mucho tiempo que no te veo, fue una buena idea venir a esta fiesta para encontrarte"-_pensaba esa persona mientras seguía observando a la pareja en la pista de baile.

Esta persona después de ver retirarse de la pista a la pareja a la cual observaba, prefirió seguir observando a Bulma desde ese mismo lugar ya que ella no se daba cuenta. Mientras tanto la pareja decidió ir a sentarse en el lugar que estaban anteriormente, ya ahí empezaron a platicar nuevamente, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo Bulma tomaba mas confianza con Vegeta aunque sea ahora lo trataba como a un amigo y no lo ignoraba como antes.

-quisiera ir a buscar a mis amigos- le comunicó a Vegeta

-pues creo que no tienes que hacerlo- dijo este mirando hacia adelante donde se veía que venia Milk, Bulma miró hacia donde Vegeta estaba mirando y vio acercarse a su amiga a la mesa donde se encontraban.

-Bulma necesito hablar contigo- comunicó esta

-esta bien, ya regreso- se dirigió a vegeta levantándose de su asiento

-no demores- dijo sin despegar la vista de ella, Bulma solo agacho la mirada por que no podía permanecer sosteniéndole la intensa mirada de él, en el fondo fue un alivio de que su amiga la haya sacado de ahí, ya lejos de ahí Milk le preguntó a su amiga.

-¿confías en él?

-creo que esta cambiando, ya lo he perdonado

-que bien amiga, se ve que en realidad si ha cambiado pero a demás de eso creo que le gustas

-sabes, él me dijo lo mismo

-¿QUÉ? Eso no me lo habías contado

-lo siento es que cuando me lo dijo por primera vez, pensé que estaba bromeando pero esta vez sonó tan sincero- dijo Bulma con sus ojos llenos de un brillo de felicidad

-estoy tan feliz por que sé que en el fondo tu lo quieres y si eso te hace feliz a mi también- dijo sonriéndole Milk

-amiga voy a ser sincera contigo, en realidad si me gusta Vegeta y mucho pero- en ese momento agachó la mirada con tristeza- no se si solo esta jugando conmigo, el al principio trató de sacarme de su camino y ahora es tan diferente, tengo tanto miedo a equivocarme, tanto miedo a terminar lastimada.

-amiga yo creo que él te quiere de verdad ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?- ella iba a responderle pero en ese momento Milk ve que Broly se estaba acercando y prefirieron parar su conversación.

-hola Bulma ya regresé, ¿puedes hablar conmigo ahora?- dijo Broly mirándola un poco nervioso, pero ella no lo notó. Milk al comprender sus palabras prefirió alejarse para que ellos hablaran.

-bueno amiga luego seguimos hablando, voy a buscar a Goku- dijo retirándose y dejando solo a su amiga y a Broly.

-esta bien de qué quieres hablarme?- preguntó la peli azul ignorando la intenciones de Broly

-es mejor que salgamos, quisiera hablar esto en privado- dijo tomándole la mano, Bulma rápidamente reaccionó y lo miró a los ojos, pero no se soltó del delicado agarre de este.

Vegeta después de que se retiró la peli azul prefirió ir a hablar con su primo Goku, el cual estaba cerca de una de las gran escaleras que tenia esa mansión. Seguían conversando amenamente hasta que apareció Milk.

-Milk y tu amiga a donde esta?- Goku se referí a Bulma, Vegeta la miró en espera de su respuesta

-ella se quedó con tu amigo Broly- Vegeta al escuchar este nombre buscó con su fría mirada hasta encontrar donde se encontraba "su" Bulma y Broly, después de revisar la zona con la vista los encontró, Broly tenia sujeta la mano de Bulma esto lo enojo de sobremanera, apretó su puño con fuerza e iba a dirigirse hacia allá pero Goku al ver la reacción de su primo intervino inmediatamente.

-Vegeta que vas a hacer?-preguntó tomándolo del brazo para que no valla a hacer un escandalo, él conocía perfectamente a su primo.

-suéltame Kakaroto- trató de sonar lo mas calmado posible, Goku prefirió soltarlo, Vegeta se estaba encaminando otra vez hacia donde se encontraba Bulma y Broly pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez no se trataba de Goku.

-¿por qué te comportas así? ¿Acaso eres su novio?- esas preguntas de aquella voz masculina, desconocida lo hicieron girarse para descubrir de quien se trataba, pero al hacerlo aquel muchacho extraño de cabello oscuro pasó rápidamente a lado de él para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha de la cual él se estaba refiriendo. Dejando a un Vegeta aun mas furioso, un Goku sorprendido y una Milk muy nerviosa al reconocer a ese chico _–"pero que hace aquí Yuki se supone que él no sabe nada acerca de lo de Bulma, estamos en problemas amiga, estamos en grabes problemas que vamos a hacer el primo de Bulma no sabe nada si no hago algo ahora va a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Bulma"- _pensaba rápidamente tratando de encontrar una solución para ayudar a su amiga, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al observar a un furioso Vegeta que se dirigía en la misma dirección que el primo de la peli azul, inmediatamente ella imitó lo mismo para ver si podía ayudar a su mejor amiga a salir de esta situación.

-¿adonde vas Milk?- preguntó preocupado al ver la reacción de su primo y la de ella

-je je je ya regreso Goku es que tengo que hablar con Bulma- al escuchar la respuesta nerviosa por parte de ella Goku prefirió seguirla ahora eran cuatro personas que se dirijan en la misma dirección hacia un mismo objetivo "encontrarse con la peli azul".

Mientras ellos iban a su encuentro Bulma y Broly seguían con su conversación, sin darse cuenta de que este grupo se acercaban a ellos, Broly seguía tomando la mano de Bulma hasta que ella se la quitó.

-¿salir?-preguntó la peli azul nerviosa ante sus palabras ya mencionadas

-si, necesito aclarar mis sentimientos y no creo que este sea el lugar indicado- explicó Broly acercándose a su rostro lo mas calmado posible ya que no quería asustar a la peli azul.

-es que no quiero perder a mis amigos de vista en especial a Milk ya que después de esta fiesta me voy a ir con ella- trató de zafarse de esa situación ya que ahora entendía las intenciones de su amigo, pero no quería lastimarlo ya que ella no podía sentir algo parecido hacia él.

-esta bien pero por favor prométeme de que me escucharas aquí- dijo Broly dispuesto a explicarles sus sentimientos hacia ella, Bulma no tenia otra alternativa decidió escuchar a Broly después pensaría que decirle para no lastimarlo.

-no hay problema puedes decirme lo que….-las palabras de la peli azul fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo de una persona que había llegado por la espalda de ella, por esa razón no sabia de quien se trataba, al principio pensó que era Vegeta debido a que él era el único que se atrevería a hacer eso, pero después recordó el perfume varonil que usaba Vegeta el cual lo notó cuando bailó con él. Y el que ahora se percibía no era el mismo, sus dudas fueron aclaradas al escuchar las palabras que pronunció la persona desconocida hasta ahora tras de ella.

-Bulma que suerte encontrarte aquí, te he extrañado demasiado no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- dijo soltando su abrazo ubicándose frente a ella, la peli azul al verlo olvidó todo lo de su falso nombre por la felicidad de encontrarse nuevamente con su único primo y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un abrazo fraternal para saludarlo ya que no se veían durante tres años.

-¡Yuki!- Chilló emocionada abrazándolo, él también correspondió a su abrazo –yo también te he extrañado mucho- esto lo dijo aun abrazándolo, pero después de hacerlo reaccionó inmediatamente pensando _–"¿qué hace aquí Yuki? Por Kami él no sabe nada absolutamente nada de mi falso apellido ¿que voy hacer?"_- ella seguía con su abrazo debido a la impresión de ver a su primo ahí, que no se dio cuenta de que había dos miradas enfurecidas observándolos.

Justo en ese momento llegó Milk para ayudar a su amiga de cualquier manera, algo se le debía de ocurrir para poder sacar a la peli azul de esa situación. Ella miró preocupada la escena, las miradas de Broly y Vegeta hacia el primo de la peli azul no ayudaba en nada en cambio empeoraban la situación, Milk tenia que intervenir ahora mismo si no algo malo iba a pasar y si eso pasaba Yuki tenia que decir que era el primo de Bulma –"debo de actuar rápido"- pensó muy preocupada la mejor amiga de la peli azul, hasta que sin pensar dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió interrumpiendo la escena del abrazo.

-Yuki ¡que coincidencia que estés aquí! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo captando la atención de este, rápidamente soltaron su abrazo y ahí recién Bulma se dio cuenta de que además de Broly, también estaban Vegeta Goku y su amiga Milk ahí.

-¡que alegría volver a ver al "novio" de mi amiga!- dijo Milk abrazándolo para poder decirle al oído –por favor ayúdame en esto sígueme la corriente, después te explico- dijo muy bajo que solo él la escuchó tratando de engañar al primo de su mejor amiga ya que ella ignoraba de que él sabia toda la verdad, después de esto soltó su abrazo para luego escabullirse hacia su amiga y comunicarle sin que se dieran cuenta los demás lo que estaba pasando y aconsejarle que le siguiera la corriente, Bulma aceptó no tenia otra opción.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí en esta fiesta ya que tu vives en la Capital del Oeste?- preguntó Milk como si fuera una conversación de la mas común

- un amigo me invitó y decidí venir, ya que sabia de que mi novia iba a estar aquí, entonces preferí darle una sorpresa- dijo muy tranquilamente dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli azul, dejando a dos muchachos que ya conocemos completamente furiosos pero no decían nada, mejor esperaban la reacción de la peli azul la cual no fue la de su preferencia.

-gracias Yuki, siempre eres tan lindo conmigo- dijo Bulma acercándose nuevamente a él regalándole una sonrisa, esta respuesta de parte de la peli azul no le gustó para nada a Broly, salió furioso de ahí dirigiéndose hacia la salida empujando al que se le atravesara por el camino, después de esto Vegeta se retiró de ahí muy enojado con su puño apretado se perdió entre la multitud, Bulma ni lo demás lo podían ver pero él estaba solo en una de las mesas bebiendo una copa de champan furioso y pensando lo ocurrido, Goku prefirió seguir a su primo para no dejarlo solo.

-Milk ya regreso voy a buscar a mi primo- dijo Goku

-esta bien- se limitó a responder para luego ver retirarse a Goku dejando solos a Bulma, Milk y Yuki

-Yuki perdóname por decir eso, es que esos chicos molestan mucho a Bulma y con lo que dije de seguro ya no la van a perseguir mas, gracias por tu ayuda- explicó Milk

-no te preocupes, con tal de ayudar a mi prima yo sería capaz de hacer lo que sea

-gracias -será mejor dejarlos solos para que platiquen- dijo Milk retirándose de ahí, ya solos Yuki empezó a hablar

-como no van a intentar pretender a mi prima si estas hermosa

-je je no seas exagerado

-vamos si solo digo la verdad- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa –me haces recordar cuando fue la fiesta de mi cumpleaños- Bulma al recordar eso le respondió con una sonrisa

-ya es tarde que tal si nos vamos, te llevaré a casa- al escuchar esas ultimas palabras las cuales se repetían en su mente Bulma se quedó petrificada

_-"te llevaré a casa", " te llevaré a casa"," te llevaré a casa" –"se suponía que yo estaba estudiando en otro país"-_Bulma empezaba a ponerse mas nerviosa y casualmente a su amiga Milk le pasaba lo mismo ya que ella al ver la hora prefirió regresarse a decirles a su amiga que mejor se vayan ya a descansar pero cuando llega se encuentra con esta situación _-"como se me va a olvidar algo tan importante"-_ se reprochaba mentalmente hasta que escuchó una pequeña risita de parte de Yuki.

- je je, ya no es necesario mentir ya lo se todo- dijo como si nada

-¿COMO?- chilló Milk que recién decidió interferir en la conversación –pero si solo sus padres Yamsha y yo lo sabíamos- dijo sin entender Milk

-mi tío me lo ha contado todo, para que venga a cuidarte- dijo refiriéndose a la peli azul

-mi padre no tiene remedio, le dije claramente que no te digiera nada para no preocuparte

-vamos prima que es esa falta de confianza me voy a resentir- dijo fingiéndose ofendido

-y ¿Qué …..eess.. lloo qquue sabes?- dijo con dificultad ya que conocía perfectamente a su primo y tal vez la haya seguido desde que llegó aquí

-se absolutamente todo desde que Vegeta te trató mal hasta el cambio radical que tubo hacia ti- dijo sabiendo hasta el nombre de este.

-pues ahora quiero que me expliques si ya le fuiste con el chisme a mi papá, por que si es así de seguro tengo que regresarme ahora mismo.

-pues por quien me tomas, claro que no le he dicho absolutamente nada, además como vi que las cosas se han arreglado preferí primero hablar contigo y después ya vería que hacía.

-y ¿qué vas a hacer?

-si tu no quieres regresar ahora y prefieres esperar asta que el año termine le diré al tío que todo esta bien.

-Gracias- chilló Bulma abrazándolo nuevamente llena de felicidad, pero no sabia que desde lejos estaba vegeta observándolos, no sabia que era lo que estaban hablando pero prefirió salir de ahí hacia la piscina que se encontraba sola en ese momento se sentó en una de las sillas que había ahí y observó la luna llena que se reflejaba en el agua, recordando todos los encuentros que ha tenido con la peli azul.

Mientras tanto con Bulma y compañía decidieron retirarse de esa fiesta, Bulma tenia una inquietud en su alma y la causa era de que Vegeta hubiera escuchado de que su primo era su supuesto novio, por un lado le aliviaba ya que se salvó de una mala situación con su amigo Broly pero con Vegeta era diferente se sentía mal y no sabia por que mejor dicho no lo quería admitir.

-Bulma, ya nos vamos pero por favor espérame un momento es que me voy a despedir de unos amigos y amigas- le comunico su primo

-¿amigas? Tú no cambia Yuki- dijo con una sonrisa cansada, y así se fue a despedir de sus amigos y conociéndolo se iba a demorar un poco.

-amiga yo voy a buscar a Goku para despedirme de él, no te muevas de aquí, vendré enseguida- mencionó Milk- después de unos segundos de estar sola Bulma se encontró con Krillin y Lunch, ellos ya se iban así que se despidió de ellos quedándoles en contar lo sucedido mañana ya que se iban a reunir para salir porque no tenían clases. Bulma era de poca paciencia y unos estúpidos chicos según ella la estaban fastidiando así que decidió buscar un lugar solo para poder estar en paz, aunque sea un segundo, vió una puerta abierta que daba al jardín y en el cual estaba la alberca, ese lugar estaba solo así que caminó hasta estar frente a la piscina mirando el cielo lleno de estrella, en ese mismo lugar se encontraba Vegeta pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso, por el contrario Vegeta si la vio desde que llegó ahí, la observó de pies a cabeza se veía preciosa y con la tenue luz de luna se veía aun mejor.

Ella seguía en sus pensamientos mirando ahora el reflejo de la luna en el agua hasta que escuchó esa voz tan conocida que la hacia estremecer -¿tu novio te dejo sola?- dijo captando la atención de ella, y su hermosa mirada color azul.

-lo siento pensé que este lugar estaría solo, ya me voy- dijo encaminándose para salir de ahí pero Vegeta la tomó delicadamente del brazo obligándola a girarse para enfrentarlo, ya frente a frente Vegeta acercó sus rostro lentamente y la besó al principio ella trató de impedirlo pero después de unos pocos segundos se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos correspondiéndole al beso que se tornaba tierno y delicado, Bulma sentía desfallecer en los brazos de Vegeta era un beso tan pasional pero ala vez tan tierno y puro lleno de sentimientos, luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire, vegeta aun la tenia abrazada de la cintura y no la iba a soltar hasta que lo escuchara por que ese beso fue la prueba de que no estaba equivocado, la miró directamente a los ojos luego acerco nuevamente su rostro hasta que sus labios solo se rosaban para susurrarle.

-¿por qué mientes? No sabes cuanto me duele que digas que ese insecto es tu novio -ahora este es tu segundo beso nadie te ha besado tu mismo me lo confirmaste solo yo lo he hecho dime ¿por qué mientes?- ante sus preguntas Bulma no contestaba nada estaba anonadada ante el beso y la cercanía de vegeta, ella solo guardó silencio.

-esta bien linda- dijo alejándose y acariciándole la mejilla – yo lo averiguaré por mi mismo, pero si quieres hablar por favor búscame- dijo alejándose del lugar dejando a una Bulma totalmente aturdida, sonrojada y preocupada.

Bulma después de quedar desconcertada en ese lugar, salió de ahí en busca de su "novio" y amiga, cuando se encontraron salieron de la mansión de vegeta rumbo a descansar, en el momento que llegaron al hotel se despidieron de Yuki ya que él se iba a su hotel donde se encontraba hospedado, La peli azul y su amiga estaban cansadas así que se mintieron a la cama pero Bulma no podía olvidar esa sensación que tubo en el momento que se besó con Vegeta, estaba tan confundida que no podía dormir pensando –"_será mejor que piense que Yuki es mi novio, así me evito problemas_"- pensaba antes de quedar profundamente dormida, pero lo que no sabia era que las palabras de Vegeta eran muy serias y si él dijo que iba a investigar eso era lo que iba a ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T_T hasta aquí el capitulo, yo dije que en este si acababa lo de la fiesta ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO please espero sus reviews. Se muy bien que la personalidad de nuestro Veggi no es así pero tengo que adaptarlo a mi historia. Uuuuffffff Espero que ese viej…..coff, coff perdón Profesor no me mande demasiados deberes y pueda actualizar rápido se despide.-.-. dbz .-.-.-.**


	12. 12 Verdad

**Je je aquí de nuevo por suerte mi profesor nos dejo en paz pero solo hasta ahora, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo…..DISFRÚTENLO….desde aquí nuestro Veggi ya no va a sufrir tanto :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

.

.

Eran exactamente las 17:00 pm Bulma se encontraba sola en el pequeño departamento que había retando, la peli azul recordaba que esta mañana le había contado a Lunch y Krillin todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, después de eso se fueron a sus respectivas casa, eso de las 13:00pm Milk se fue debido que tenia una cita con Goku _-"esos dos ya mismo se hacen novios"_- pensaba la peli azul, cuando de repente sonó su teléfono.

-.-Llamada telefónica -.- 

-hola- contestó Bulma, sin saber de quien se trataba ya que el numero que aparecía en su pantalla del su celular no lo conocía

-amiga, soy Milk te llamo desde otro celular es que el mio se quedo sin baterías- se escucho del otro lado de la línea – te llamo para avisarte que Goku me invitó a comer a su casa, y no se si ir porque después te dejo sola-

-no te preocupes Milk quédate todo el tiempo que quieras por mi no hay problema

-muy bien yo te llamo cuando ya este de regreso, tal vez sea a las 8 de la noche

-ya te dije que te quedes todo lo que tu quieras, cuídate mucho

-te quiero amiga, bye

-ok yo también, adiós- colgó el teléfono, miró su reloj eran las 17:19, como no tenia nada que hacer se acostó en su cama, pero no para dormir estaba despierta pensando _-"por qué tengo que acordarme tanto de ese beso"_- decía tocando la comisuras de sus labios con sus dedos _–"soy una tonta nunca debí haberle dicho que él fue él primero que me besó, así nunca creerá que Yuki es mi novio"_- se reprochaba a ella misma mentalmente, después de unos minutos se quedo totalmente dormida debido a que la noche anterior por culpa de las extrañas acciones de Vegeta ella no pudo conciliar el sueño muy bien que digamos.

…..

Mientras tanto Vegeta este día, no había descansado nada, desde que salió el sol, esta mañana la investigación empezó, primero llamó a Haru el cual estaba completamente dormido por lo de la fiesta pero a Vegeta esto no le importaba. Solo lo que quería era descubrir por qué "su" Bulma fingía que ese tipo era su novio, la curiosidad ya no la aguantaba, él le dijo a la peli azul de que si ella quería le contara la verdad, pero para esto tenía que esperar hasta mañana y no estaba seguro de que la peli azul le fuera a confesar la verdad, así que prefirió averiguarlo por su propia cuenta con la ayuda de su amigo que siempre lo ayudada en el momento de averiguar información acerca de una persona y ese sujeto "recién aparecido" no era la excepción. Vegeta le indicó por teléfono a su amigo que quería saber el nombre completo de ese sujeto en menos de una hora, al escuchar la petición de su amigo Haru lo hizo inmediatamente en el tiempo limite que le dio Vegeta, este empezó con las llamadas telefónicas hasta dar con el amigo que invitó a la fiesta a ese sujeto el cual Vegeta quería averiguar su nombre, rápidamente este le dio el nombre, así que Haru se lo comunicó a Vegeta por teléfono. El cual esperaba ansiosamente esa llamada y en el tiempo establecido que le dio a Haru su teléfono sonó, sin pensarlo dos veces contestó, al hacerlo Haru le dijo el nombre de ese sujeto el cual era "Yukinojo Brief", se sorprendió al saber el nombre del supuesto novio de Bulma, él pertenecía a una de las familias mas poderosas de la Capital del Oeste, no entendía que tenia que ver ese sujeto con la peli azul, pero ahora que tenia su nombre era mas fácil averiguarlo, antes de colgar la llamada Vegeta le pidió otro favor a su amigo el cual era averiguar mas información acerca de Yukinojo Brief como: su edad, donde estudió, donde vive. Haru estaba cansado pero prefirió ayudar a su amigo porque si no le iba a ir peor, él con sus contactos rápidamente obtuvo esa información la cual se la dio a vegeta inmediatamente por un correo privado el cual decía _"Yukinojo Brief, 19 años, estudio en la primaria en Island High School de la Capital del Oeste, la secundaria la hizo en ese mismo lugar, hasta que sus padres se mudaron se y se cambió de colegio" _Vegeta al leer la información recordó cuando leyó el informe de Bulma, el cual se lo había pedido al mismo Haru en el que decía que ella había estudiado en esa misma escuela como una alumna becada, (N/A si recuerda cuando nuestro Veggi mandó a "darle un susto" a Bulma),miró su reloj el cual le indicaba las 10:00am tenia tiempo suficiente para viajar a esa Capital y averiguar por su propia cuenta ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Por lo menos duraría una hora en llegar allá. Rápidamente tomó su avión privado y viajo a ese lugar.

….

Ahora eran las 17:30pm, Vegeta iba manejando su auto mientras recordaba todo lo que había averiguado de "su" Bulma. Pero ahora lo que le inquietaba era por qué había mentido de esa manera.

**Flash Back**

Vegeta ya se encontraba en la prestigiosa "Island High School" entró a la secretaría en la cuales se llevaba el control y registro de los alumnos, inmediatamente se puso en contacto con la encargada de ese lugar.

-buenos días señorita- se dirigió a la secretaria amablemente, esta al verlo se sonrojó al ver lo guapo que era (N/A cualquiera lo haría)

-buenos días joven ¿que se le ofrece?

-quisiera que me diera información acerca de Yukinojo Brief- dijo sin rodeos

-pe…eerrrooo… no estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de información-

-pues tal vez esto te convenza para que me ayudes- dijo sacando su chequera y entregándole uno con una suma consideradamente alta, esta al verlo cambio rápidamente de opinión, no era tan difícil entregar ese tipo de información ya que el sujeto el cual Vegeta estaba buscando era muy conocido en ese lugar.

-esta bien pero espere un momento por favor- dijo revisando los datos en su computadora, hasta que los encontró. –Le voy a imprimir la información- mencionó de nuevo la secretaria, luego le entregó la hoja con los datos, vegeta al leerlos pensó.

_-"esta información ya me la dio Haru, no me sirve de nada"_- pensaba hasta que decidió hablar

-este muchacho era muy popular aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó vegeta sabiendo la respuesta ya que este pertenecida a una de las familias mas importantes de esa Capital

-si era muy popular entre los alumnos y maestros

-¿tenia una novia?

-¿una? Él era conocido por tener muchas chicas atrás de él

-acaso entre una de las chicas con las que salió no había una llamada Bulma?

-no joven usted esta equivocado Bulma era su prima la heredera de la Corp. Capsula, Bulma Brief

-¿Bulma Brief? ¿Cómo era esa chica?- preguntó intrigado para verificar si sus suposiciones eran correctas

-ella era muy inteligente, siempre la estaban felicitando por sus logros, tenia el cabello azul y los ojos del mismo color.

-quisiera ver alguna fotografía de ella, usted la debe de tener en algún informe ¿verdad?

-pero joven…..no

-la suma que le he dado creo que es suficiente- Vegeta se refirió al cheque que le había entregado

-esta bien- dijo buscando la hoja de vida que tenia en sus archivos, cuando la encontró se la enseño a Vegeta en esta estaba todos los datos y arriba de esa hoja aparecía una fotografía de Bulma, enseguida la secretaria le imprimió esa hoja, con esta tenía la prueba suficiente para descubrir la mentira de la peli azul, pero ahora lo que quería saber era ¿Por qué había mentido? Así que salió de ese lugar rápidamente, abordó su avión privado, cuando llegó a su casa enseguida tomó su auto y se encaminó a la casa de la peli azul.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Vegeta estacionó su auto justo enfrente del pequeño departamento de la peli azul, enseguida tocó la puerta, Bulma fue a abrirla no hacía mucho que había despertado de su pequeña siesta, mientras caminaba la corta distancia para abrir la puerta ella pensaba _–"Milk ha llegado muy temprano apenas son las 6 de la tarde y ella me dijo que iba llegar eso de las 8 ¿qué habrá pasado?"-_pero su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta en vez de encontrar a su amiga lo que vió fue a Vegeta con su misma pose de elegancia y seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿puedo pasar?- sus labios pronunciaron esa simple pregunta, sacando a la peli azul de la impresión de verlo ahí

-No, estoy sola así q…- ni siquiera terminó su escusa debido a que Vegeta hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, entrando rápidamente a la pequeña sala que tenia ese apartamento.

-oye te dije un N-O- dijo la peli azul deletreando la ultima palabra

-quiero hablar contigo, acerca de tu novio

-yo no tengo que contarte acerca de mi vida privada

-ya deja de fingir Bulma

-ya te he dicho que él es mi novio y si tu no me quieres creer no es mi problema

-no me refiero a eso

-entonces a ¿qué?- preguntó confundida

-quisiera saber por qué finges, Bulma…Brief, hija única de los dueño de la Corporación Capsula- Bulma quedó sorprendida, su rostro expresaba el cambio que obtuvo al escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado el muchacho que no salía de su mente desde que empezó a conocerlo de verdad. Su mente en este momento parecía un remolino con tantas preguntas

_-"¿cómo se enteró?, ¿quién se lo dijo?, ahora ¿que va a pasar conmigo? de seguro esta vez si me hecha de su universidad y yo no tendría como defenderme"-_ pensaba la peli azul sin dejar de mirarlo muy nerviosa, pero después de unos minutos de silencio se tranquilizó y mencionó

-no se como te enteraste….. y admito que he utilizado un nombre que no es el mio, pero…. sabes puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres échame de tu universidad, además estar aquí es igual o peor de donde vengo- Vegeta solo la escuchaba, quería saber la razón porque había cambiado su nombre, pero primero debía tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que él ya no quería que se fuera al contrario ahora sin ella su vida ahí no tendría sentido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, para su sorpresa esta no lo rechazó por el contrario se aferró mas a él, después de unos minutos la escuchó sollozar, Vegeta solo la dejo desahogarse hasta que se tranquilizara, cundo lo hizo la guió hacia los muebles que tenia el departamento sin deshacerse del abrazo ya sentados empezó a decirles palabras confortantes para que le tomara confianza y se decidiera a contarle.

-yo he sido sincero contigo al demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti, quisiera que seas sincera conmigo y me contaras lo que te pasa- decía acariciándole el cabello ya que su rostro se encontraba oculto en su pecho, pero ahora ya no se escuchaban los sollozos. Ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos azules aun tenían lágrimas las cuales fueron secadas delicadamente por parte de vegeta.

-vamos linda ¿vas a contarme?- preguntó lo mas delicado posible para calmar el llanto de la peli azul –nunca te voy a sacar de mi vida, así que olvida esas ideas que tienes, no pienses así de mi, sé que mis acciones al principio no fueron las correcta, pero ahora soy sincero contigo sería incapaz de hacer algo en contra tuyo, solo quiero que confíes en mi- decía vegeta con tanta sinceridad que Bulma la pudo ver reflejada en sus ojos negro como la noche.

-ahora debes pensar que soy una farsante que utilizó su dinero para hacer lo que quiere ¿verdad?

-yo no he dicho eso- dijo acariciando su mejilla

-vegeta yo no quiero que pienses así de mi- dijo agachando la mirada, pero vegeta con un movimiento delicado la obligó a mirarlo.

-ya te dije que yo no pienso de esa manera, ni estoy aquí para juzgarte solo quiero escucharte, para poder comprenderte.

-esta bien, te voy a contar- cuando le dio a saber que si le iba a confesar la verdad de su verdadera identidad, vegeta la apoyo en su pecho con un abrazo el cual le indicaba seguridad, mientras ella empezaba a relatar los hechos que le habían sucedido cuando estudiaba en "Islan High School" **(**N/A lectoras lindas Uds. ya los conocen**)** Vegeta la escuchaba con mucha atención sin interrumpirla, en su punto de vista esto había afectado mucho a la peli azul y para rematar él se comportó como un imbécil con ella cuando llegó a esa Capital. Cuando terminó su relato vegeta decidió hablar.

-entonces cuando llegaste y te encontraste conmigo me tachaste de un "egocéntrico, niño rico engreído" o ¿me equivoco?- dijo un poco divertido para alentar a la peli azul, ella aun seguía recostada en su varonil pecho.

-je je je para serte sincera si- dijo con una sonrisa separándose de él para mirarlo –pero tu tuvisteis la culpa

-lo sé, pero dime ahora ¿me odias?-preguntó acercándose a su rostro, ella ante esta acción se sonrojó y solo negó con la cabeza. Al ver la respuesta de ella sonrió de una manera que Bulma no pudo contener sus ganas de otra vez probar esos labios, lo mismo le pasaba a nuestro Vegeta lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando asta juntar sus labios en un tímido beso que terminó en uno profundo y pasional, al terminar Bulma respiraba agitada debido a la falta de aire, la peli azul no dejaba de mirarlo le parecía mentira tener a ese hombre tan perfecto ahí en ese momento junto a ella.

-Bulma ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso del nombre falso?

-aahhh ….nnn..oo… sé ¡qué digo! Sólo por este año- dijo muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar

-ni creas que te voy a dejar ir así por así

-lo siento pero ese fue el trato que hice con mi padre- su tono de voz sonó triste

-entonces seguirás estudiando allá o ¿me equivoco?

-claro seguiré estudiando en la Capital del Oeste, con mi primo y mi amiga Milk, esto de lo de mi falsa identidad solo me ha traído muchos problemas.

-pero gracias a eso pude conocerte- comentó con una sonrisa Vegeta

-es verdad- le respondió con una misma cálida sonrisa –pero yo en algún momento tengo que regresar a mi hogar así que será mejor de que esto que acaba de pasar no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Bulma yo te amo y si tu te vas yo me iré atrás tuyo, no será tan fácil deshacerte de mi- dijo decidido –además ya he decidido que nos voy a terminar mis estudios en la Capital del Osete- Bulma al escuchar sus palabras se conmovió respondiéndole con una sonrisa sincera. –Bulma quiero tener una relación seria contigo no sé que me has hecho, tu has tomado mi corazón entero y no estaré tranquilo hasta que seas mi novia por favor- sus palabras parecían dulces susurros del viento.

-yo….. si quiero ser tu novia- respondió la peli azul abrazándolo, este inmediatamente le respondió el abrazo para luego besarla, cuando terminaron de besarse Vegeta habló

-sabes nosotros no somos los únicos que somos novios ahora

-por que dices eso

-por que mi primo Kakaroto le iba a decir lo mismo que te dije yo a tu amiga Milk

-¡enserio!- chilló emocionada la peli azul

-si, el me lo dijo la noche después de que ustedes se fueron de la fiesta.

Esta nueva pareja siguieron hablando para conocerse mejor hasta que el reloj dio las 20:00 pm, Vegeta se retiró del departamento de Bulma, no sin antes despedirse de ella con un tierno beso, mientras manejaba hacia su casa vegeta no podía borrar la sonrisa de felicidad que se había dibujado en su rosto, todavía no podía creer que ahora Bulma si era suya de verdad.

Ahora que son novios a esta pareja le depara un nuevo comienzo, otro estilo de vida pero para conocerse y comprenderse entre ellos, por que así es el amor cuando conoces a una persona y no la soportas quien sabe si después de esa misma persona te vayas a enamorar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Buenos mis lectoras lindas Hasta aquí el capitulo, tal vez me demore en actualizar debido a que ya me falta poco para terminar el modulo el cual lo estoy viendo en la universidad y debo preparar mi exposición final y esta un poquito difícil; así que no se cuando vaya a actualizar pero les prometo que apenas termine ese proyecto empezaré a escribir el siguiente capitulo sin falta y como dije este FIC LO TERMINO POR QUE LO TERMINO. **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOS ESPERO SUS REVEWS**


	13. 13 Citas estropeadas

**Gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias que me ayudan a seguir con mi historia uuuufff por fin he salido de esas tormentosas exposiciones, pero todo este tiempo me ha ayudado para ir pensando acerca de este capitulo que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado.**

**-Peny hdez:** Gracias por tu observación, de seguro tendré mas cuidado e intentaré que no se me vayan algunas letras: )

**-TheIslander89:** Gracias por tu acertada observación la tomaré en cuenta, es verdad en los siguientes capítulos pondré a Bardock y al padre de vegeta te lo prometo muchas gracias por hacerme acuerdo.

**-ari2NE1:** Gracias por tu review, me encanta poner a nuestro Veggi muy tierno, la verdad Broly "tal vez" si vaya a meter su nariz en esta relación pero no será nada grabe, pero en este capitulo No.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS ATODOS los que siguen leyendo este fic, sin mas que leer les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**.**

Después de los días de descansos nuestros personajes tuvieron que asistir a la universidad, Vegeta apenas puso un pie en esta, dio a conocer a todos allí de que él y Bulma eran novios.

La noticia de que el "príncipe" de la universidad tenga una relación con Bulma Nakahara fue algo escandalosa, durante la primera semana no se hablaba de otro tema que no fuera ese, comentarios iban y venían de las bocas de los estudiantes de ese plantel, pero a nuestro hermoso Vegeta esto lo pasaba desapercibido, por el contrario Bulma esta situación le molestaba un poco, como siempre no había un momento en su vida que no escuchara comentarios acerca de ella, esto ya era una costumbre desde que empezó a estudiar, siempre aunque no quisiera era el centro de atención en el cual las personas hacían comentarios buenos y malos acerca de ella, pero en este caso era algo diferente ahora los que la molestaban en su salón, ya no le dirigían la palabra para molestarla si no que la miraban con algo de ¿miedo?.

A medida que transcurría esa semana todos los estudiantes se iban calmando y ya no hablaban mucho de esto, las chicas que querían atrapar a "su príncipe" decidieron desistir a esta opción debido a que ahora su príncipe como lo llamaban, tenia novia y no cualquiera, según ellas, Vegeta nunca hacia un anuncio así cuando salía con alguien, así que esa chica debía ser especial para él.

Siempre en receso Bulma salía con sus amigos como era de costumbre, y Vegeta se dirigía a su estudio con sus compañeros, aunque este le había dicho que fuera cuando quisiera ella prefirió quedarse con sus amigos, Vegeta la comprendió no quería llevarle la contraria en nada, a veces se quedaba con ella y sus amigos pero después de unos segundos se retiraba, él también debía atender sus asuntos, lo que no cambiaba era en la salida él siempre la llevaba a su apartamento, no sin antes despedirse con un beso que ahora ninguno de los dos podría vivir si no lo hacían. Su relación iba muy bien…. Pero…. había un pequeño problema, desde que se hicieron novios nunca habían tenido una cita ya como pareja, solo llevaban una semana como novios y durante esta, no habían tenido la oportunidad de salir a alguna parte solos, en la universidad no era lo mismo él siempre estaba con sus inseparables amigos aunque Broly ya no andaba con él. Y ella no se separaba de sus amigos, en la salida pasaban un momento ameno hasta llegar el departamento de la peli azul, pero para el punto de vista de Vegeta esto no era suficiente, en las tarde no podían salir debido a muchos contratiempos, algunos de esos eran: tares, exámenes, planes con amigos o clases extras. Así que durante esa semana no habían podido tener una cita, pero al fin era Viernes y vegeta no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, antes de salir de la universidad iba a invitar a Bulma al cine y a comer por ahí.

-Bulma, esta tarde pasaré por ti, quiero que vallamos al cine y luego a comer- dijo antes de llegar al departamento de la peli azul.

-esta bien Vegeta, pero yo elijo la película- dijo sonriendo, antes de que Vegeta estacionara el auto, cuando lo hizo la miró y se le acercó para decirle con una sonrisa sensual que lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo.

-pero creo que no le vamos a prestar mucha atención a la película – cuando terminó de decir esto, con sus manos hizo atraer mas a Bulma a su rostro para besarla.

-eres un tramposo, no creas que con eso te vas a salir con la tuya, voy a elegir la película y punto- dijo esto y le dio un beso rápido en los labias con una sonrisa y salió del auto para encaminarse a su apartamento. Vegeta se quedó ahí esperando hasta que su novia abriera la puerta y entrara, cuando ella hizo esto Bulma se Volteo para gritarle

-¡TE AMO!- el solo le respondió con una sonrisa, Bulma rápidamente cerró la puerta y se metió a su actual hogar, el peli negro arrancó el auto con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro –yo también te amo Bulma Brief- dijo mientras manejaba a su casa para alistarse y venir a recoger a la peli azul para tener su primer cita como novios, algo en su interior le decía que todo iba a salir bien, pero eso solo lo descubriría cuando lo experimentara.

…

Cita #1 Viernes en la tarde

Eran las 17:30pm Bulma estaba alistándose para salir a su cita con su adorable novio, mientras hacía esto recordaba todas las indicaciones que le había dado Milk por teléfono, ella no estaba ahí debido a que se encontraba con Goku en una cita, esos dos eran inseparables. _–"aiiiccchhh cuando necesito mas a Milk, ella desaparece"-_ pensaba la peli azul, mientras se vestía, después de media hora por fin estaba lista, había hecho todo lo que su amiga le había indicado paso por paso: primero se puso la ropa la cual consistía en una Blusa color lila ajustada a su fina figura y un jean negro con unos zapatos un poco altos, su rostro llevaba un leve maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza natural. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en su cuarto, se sentía segura de si misma _–"Milk, es muy buena para dar consejos, acerca de estos temas"- _pensaba la peli azul mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo, hasta que escuchó el pito de un carro afuera de su departamento, miró el reloj el cual indicaba justo las 18:30pm, se encaminó hacia la puerta tomando la llave de su vivienda. Cuando la peli azul dejo su apartamento, se dirigió hacia el auto de su novio, el cual la esperaba no muy lejos de la salida de su departamento. Al verla Vegeta salió de su auto sin despegar la mirada de Bulma, una mirada penetrante, sensual y seductora acompañada de su porte elegante que siempre lo caracterizaba hacia que Bulma se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pero trató de disimularlo.

-te ves hermosa- dijo vegeta acercándose para proporcionarle un beso, el cual ella correspondió

-gracias- respondió regalándole una sonrisa, Vegeta enseguida le abrió la puerta de su auto y así se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde iban a ver la película.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- preguntó Vegeta cuando llegaron al centro comercial

-mmmm déjame ver- decía mientras veía la cartelera –creo que esta estaría bien- dijo señalando una de las que iban a pasar en ese horario.

-por mi esta bien, de igual manera no creo que pongamos mucha atención, ya que estaremos ocupados en otro asunto- dijo con un tono seductor atrapando a Bulma entre sus brazos, esta se sonrojo ante el comentario de Vegeta

-seee…rrrá mejor, que compremos las entradas porque si no se van a agotar – sugirió la peli azul, intentando ocultar el efecto que le causaba cuando Vegeta le hablaba de esa forma, pero esto no paso desapercibido para él, le encantaba la timidez de su Bulma, él la había conocido como una chica fuerte que no se dejaba maltratar por nadie, ese era otra de las razones por la cual le encantaba, esa timidez mesclada con ese fuerte carácter y su belleza natural la hacían la mujer perfecta para él. Cuando iban a comprar las entradas vegeta escuchó una vocecilla conocida que lo llamaba.

-¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta!- este llamado venia de parte de su primo Goku a el cual, él lo llamaba Kakaroto _–"diablos, Kakaroto esta aquí y de seguro la amiga de Bulma también, espero que no vengan a interferir en nuestra cita"-_pensaba Vegeta mientras se giraba lentamente esperando que su primo no estuviera ahí. Pero estaba muy equivocado cuando se giró completamente, pudo ver acercarse a Goku demasiado alegre para su justo, moviendo su mano en forma de saludo y con su sonrisa imborrable que lo caracterizaba. Bulma también se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con su amiga Milk en compañía de su novio.

-¡amiga!- chillaron emocionadas las dos amigas

-no pensé que vinieras a este lugar, debe ser el destino que siempre nos depara estar juntas- decía Milk con un tono dramático en sus palabras.

-je je je-reía nerviosa la peli azul para después proponerle algo a su mejor amiga–Milk ya que estas aquí con Goku….

_-"no Bulma no le digas que veamos juntos la película"-_rogaba mentalmente Vegeta esperando que su novia no hiciera lo inevitable.

-¿por qué no vemos la película juntos? Claro si no tienen nada que hacer-la peli azul completó su sugerencia, mientras Vegeta ya se hacia a la idea de tener que lidiar con su "alegre" primo durante su cita _–"pensé que esta cita sería perfecta"-_ pensaba desanimado mientras entraban a la sala para ver la película.

Se sentaron en la misma fila de esa sala, los dos caballeros a los extremos y las amigas en el centro, Bulma y Milk no paraban de reír viendo la película cómica _–"así no me esperaba esto"-_ seguía cavilando Vegeta dando por fracasada su cita, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo _–"después de esta aburrida película invitaré a Bulma un helado y así esos dos se marcharan"-_ pensaba con esperanza de que su primera cita con Bulma no fuera un fracaso total. Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando de repente las luces se prendieron y las pocas personas que estaban ahí se iban retirando, de inmediato agarró la mano de su novia para salir de ese lugar ya afuera los cuatros Vegeta propuso a Bulma lo siguiente.

-amor ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?- le dijo con intenciones de huir de ese lugar.

-¡excelente!- estas palabras de aprobación no vinieron de parte de su novia si no de ¿su primo? –tengo mucha hambre será mejor que nos apuremos, tu también quieres uno ¿verdad amor?- Goku se refirió a Milk.

_-"en ningún momento te he invitado a ti Kakaroto"-_ pensaba Vegeta con una vena en su cabeza de la rabia, cuando iba a abrir su boca para dar una escusa a su primo las palabras de la peli azul lo hicieron callar

-esta bien, vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde- dijo contenta la peli azul, Vegeta prefirió guardar silencio no quería llevarle la contraria a su linda novia.

-¡Qué bien! Será como una cita doble- decía Milk mientras los cuatros se dirigían a la heladería, ya ahí hablaron de temas sin importancia, después de eso salieron, Vegeta llevó a Bulma a su departamento en su auto, mientras Goku hacia lo mismo, cada pareja iban en autos distintos.

-adiós amor- se despidió Bulma con un pequeño beso en los labios de vegeta cuando este estacionó su auto justo al frente del departamento –me divertí mucho hoy- confesó la peli azul con una de sus hermosas sonrisas –gracias- volvió a pronunciar

-sinceramente no fue como me lo esperaba, pero si tu estas contenta yo también lo estoy- pronuncio vegeta con una sincera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro -¿Qué te parece si maña vengo a la misma hora que enantes y te secuestro por un ratito?- continua diciendo mientras se acercaba a su rostro para besarla.

-ok, te esperaré- en ese momento el auto de Goku se estacionó cerca, Milk bajó de este y se despidió de su adorable novio con un beso. Bulma al ver salir a su amiga también bajo de el auto de vegeta no sin antes despedirse con un te amo y un beso. Y así vegeta vio alejarse a la peli azul hasta que entró a su departamento, la miró por ultima vez con una sonrisa para luego arrancar su auto y encaminarse a su casa –"hubiera sido perfecto si Kakaroto no hubiera interferido, pero si Bulma la paso bien eso me alegra "-pensaba mientras seguía manejando hacia su casa.

Cita #2 sábado en la tarde

Bulma estaba eligiendo que ropa ponerse para salir con Vegeta, en esta ocasión Milk la estaba ayudando, cuando de repente su teléfono sonó.

-hola-

-Bulma, soy Lunch- respondió del otro lado de la línea un poco preocupada, y esto lo notó la peli azul

-¿Qué te sucede amiga? ¿Acaso te pasa algo malo?- preguntó preocupada la peli azul

-en este momento estoy en el hospital, a Krillin lo atropellaron, no es nada grabe pero de todas manera te aviso

-¿QUÉ? Pensabas no avisarme?- dijo aun mas preocupada

- él esta bien solo fueron algunos golpes, no quería preocuparte

-esta bien, ahora mismo salgo para allá –dime en que hospital están?- cuando Lunch le dio la dirección, Bulma le comunicó la situación a Milk y enseguida salieron para el hospital donde se encontraban sus amigos, cuando llegaron lo visitaron, Krillin estaba un poco golpeado pero no era nada grabe, gracias a Kami solo tenía que guardar reposo por unos días y se recuperaría rápido. Las tres chicas estaban conversando con Krillin amenamente hasta que Milk se le acercó a Bulma y le hizo una seña para hablar con ella afuera de la habitación.

-Bulma será mejor que te vayas porque Vegeta ya mismo te va a buscar al departamento y después no va a encontrar a nadie - explicaba Milk a su inseparable amiga

-mejor lo llamaré y le explicaré la situación, no quiero dejar solo a Krillin en este momento, él esta solo en esta ciudad lejos e su familiares igual que yo, Sé que entenderá

-esta bien amiga, te dejo sola para que lo llames y le expliques- después de decir esto Milk entró nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Krillin. Bulma cogió su celular y marcó el numero de Vegeta, rápidamente el celular de Vegeta empezó a sonar vió que era Bulma y sin pensarlo dos veces contestó.

-hola amor, en este momento estoy saliendo para irte a recogerte-_ le dijo sin dejarla hablar_

-Vegeta….es.. que…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Mi amor te pasó algo malo?-preguntó muy preocupado Vegeta

-no es eso, es que no puedo salir contigo hoy lo siento mucho

-¿por qué?

-es que a Krillin le paso un accidente y en este momento estoy en el hospital

-aahh ya veo, y ¿esta grabe?

-no solo tiene algunos golpes, nada de que preocuparse- dijo ahora un poco mas animada

-entonces si puedes salir conmigo, ya que no es nada grabe- dijo con un tono serio en sus palabras

-pero es que no quiero dejarlo solo

-esta bien quédate con tus amigos- vegeta colgó el teléfono con un tono frio, sin dejar hablar a la peli azul

-pero Vege…..-pi pi ppi pi- Bulma no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Vegeta le había cortado la llamada _–"¿por qué no me entiendes?"-_ pensaba triste la peli azul, mientras volvía a marcar el numero de vegeta, él le volvió a contestar.

-Vegeta por favor entiéndeme, no puedo dejarlo solo en este momento- se disculpaba Bulma esperando la respuesta de su novio.

- claro como son tus "adorables" amigos no los puedes dejar solo, pero a mi si ¿verdad?

-Vegeta ya no eres un niño, debes de entender la situación

-claro y cuando estamos en la universidad también debo de entenderte- decía Vegeta con un tono molesto en su voz –siempre que sales a receso estas con tus amigos y YO NO TE IMPORTO

-vegeta no digas eso yo…..

-sabes, ya no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, es mejor que vayas a hablar con tus amigos- dijo Vegeta colgando la llamada.

Bulma se quedó en ese lugar sin moverse, estaba tan triste que sus hermosos ojos azules amenazaban en llenarse de lagrimas _–"¿Por qué no me entiendes Vegeta?-_pensaba la peli azul mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su tersa mejilla.

Bulma no visitaba a Vegeta a su estudio debido a que ella prefería que el escandalo que causó la noticia de que ellos eran novios pasara, quería evitar los comentarios, y tampoco no quería separarse de sus amigos era por esas razones por las cuales ella no se acercaba a ese lugar y solo se veían a la salida.

Bulma secó la lágrima que había resbalado en su rostro y volvió a entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Krillin, trató de disimular lo más que pudo su tristeza, siguieron conversando hasta las 17:00pm después de eso las chica dejaron solo a Krillin para que descansara, Lunch mientras Bulma y Milk también hicieron lo mismo, ya en su departamento Milk interrogó a su amiga.

-¿qué te pasa Bulma? Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa- preguntó sentándose alado de ella

-no es nada- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-vamos Bulma ¿acaso algo malo pasó con vegeta? Es que cuando entraste después de esa llamada te he notado triste- Bulma no pudo esconder la tristeza que en ese momento la estaba ahogando y lagrimas salieron de sus azules ojos –si vez nadie llora por nada cuéntame ¿qué pasó con Vegeta?- dijo abrazándola para tranquilizarla, después de unos segundos ella se separó de su amiga decidida a contarle.

-es que Vegeta no entendió que me quedara con Krillin y ustedes, se molestó y piensa que él no me importa- mencionó con un tono de tristeza

-a ver cuéntame exactamente que fue lo que te dijo-

- como no era nada grabe lo de Krillin, quiso que de igual manera saliéramos, entonces yo le dije que no quería dejar solo a Krillin y empezó a decirme que él no es importante para mi, que me quedara con mis amigos, y que no perdiera mi tiempo con él- explicaba la peli azul mientras Milk la escuchaba atentamente, hasta que decidió hablar

-él solo se siente un poco decepcionado ya que tú nunca, lo vas a visitar en el pequeño receso que nos dan en la universidad-

-es que yo no quiero oír mas comentarios sobre ese tema, ¡ya me tienen harta!

-pareciera que de verdad no te importara Vegeta- dijo en un tono enojada su amiga

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-no debería importarte para nada lo que digan los demás, él te quiere mucho y luchó mucho para poder estar juntos, sé que no quieres separarte de nosotros tus amigos pero entendemos que ahora él es tu novio y eso no significa que dejemos de ser los mejores amigo- dijo un poco mas calmada haciendo reaccionar a la peli azul –ok admito que vegeta si se pasó esta vez, tu estabas en una situación diferente y en realidad no podías asistir a su cita, ahora depende de ti de que las cosas se arreglen.

-y ¿Cómo puedo hacer que las cosas se arreglen?- preguntó muy interesada aun con su tono de tristeza en su rostro

-vamos Bulma tu eres muy inteligente, has lo que tu corazón te diga- dijo levantándose y dejándola solo para que pensara.

_-"yo sé que he hecho mal, pero Vegeta se molestó sin razón"-_la peli azul siguió pensando hasta que llegó a una solución se dirigió hacia su cuarto y encontró a su amiga dormida _–"gracias por ayudarme, me hiciste como siempre entrar en razón"-_le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga y después se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Milk se despertó y no encontró a Bulma en su cama se le hizo muy extraño _–"debe de estar en el baño"_ – pensó para luego dirigirse hacia allá y no la encontró, luego se encaminó hacia afuera de su cuarto y la encontró en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo mientras olía el delicioso aroma de lo que estaba preparando Bulma, ella se volteó con una gran sonrisa cosa que se le hizo muy extraño ayer ella estaba muy triste _–"¿será que ya se arreglaron las cosa con Vegeta?"-_pensaba desconcertada Milk.

-Buenos días amiga- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas preparando tanta comida?- preguntaba aun mas desconcertada

-estuve pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste anoche y definitivamente no quiero perder a Vegeta, no quiero que él piense que no es importante para mí.

-y….. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la cantidad de comida que estas preparando?

-aahh cierto como no hemos podido estar a solas en una cita, lo invitaré a tener un día de picnic y como sé que él come mucho, le he preparado todo esto- dijo señalando la deliciosa comida que estaba ahí.

-¡esa es la actitud amiga! espero que todo salga bien- dijo muy emocionada Milk abrazándola.

-gracias a ti pude entrar en razón, siempre me ayudas, te lo agradezco mucho

-bueno, bueno ya no pierdas mas el tiempo, ve a prepárate para que lo vayas a invitar

-si- respondió muy emocionada, esperando que Vegete no estuviera muy molesto con ella.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la gran mansión de la familia de Vegeta _–"espero que ahora si, todo salga bien"-_pensaba mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta de esa gran mansión.

.

.

.

.

**Y ¿qué tal? Como les pareció el capitulo?, como siempre espero que les haya gustado hhhhhhuuuuuiiiiiiiiii en el siguiente capitulo "tal vez" ponga un lemon o lime y digo tal vez, por que la verdad nunca he hecho uno y no se si me saldrá bien, pero lo voy a intentar. Ahora como ya he terminado esas exposiciones me dedicaré a seguir con este Fic que ya esta llegando a su final T_T**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME AYUDAN A SUGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTA HSTORIA DE NUESRA PAREJA FAVORITA –VEGETA Y BULMA-**

**Hasta la próxima el siguiente capitulo se titulará "La cita perfecta"**


	14. 14 La cita perfecta

**Hola de nuevo mis queridas(os) lectores perdónenme por demorar demasiado en la actualización de este Fic, que por lo visto les ha gustado. Gracias por sus Reviews que siempre me ayudan a seguir adelante y a darme cuenta de sus peticiones y sugerencias.**

**-Peny hdez:** muy bien a Broly le voy a conseguir una novia y claro que no va a sufrir mucho, solo lo necesario en esta historia lo cual NO va ha ser mucho.

**-Goodbyemylover:** tu petición es muy buena pero tal vez solo pueda realizar algunas :( lo siento, pero lo que si tomaré en cuenta es que nuestro Broly no se quedará solo y no va a sufrir mucho solo un poquito como le dije a **Peny hdez **solo lo necesario en esta historia lo cual NO va a ser mucho no te preocupes por eso, pero las demás peticiones sinceramente tal vez no las puedas cumplir, porque alteraría de sobremanera mi historia y cambiaría todo. Lo siento de nuevo he tratado de que esta historia sea de su agrado, para mi es muy importante saber que es lo que piensan y tratar de que El Fic lo disfruten, pero si pusiera a Bra o a Raditz alteraría todo ¡Lo siento de nuevo! Pero como prometí anteriormente tomaré muy en cuenta la cuestión de Broly ¡te lo prometo!

**-Saiyajin Prinsess:** wwooww me halagas mucho, el honor es mio que te guste mi Fic siendo el primero que he escrito, tu también eres una de mis escritoras favoritas me encanta tu historia demasiado porfa actualiza que ya quiero leer el cap. 5 de _"la fantástica aventura"_

_**-**_**Sabrina-** amiga muchas gracias por tus reviews, puedes escribirme cuando tu quieras, para mi es una alegría que te guste mi fic y que lo leas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y cualquier sugerencia que tengas me la haces saber ok?

**PERDON POR DEMORAR EN ACTUALIZAR Sin mas que leer les dejo la continuación del capitulo anterior ¡enjoy it!**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 14**

Nuestra conocida protagonista se encontraba caminando hacia la gran mansión de Vegeta, cuestionándose a ella misma mentalmente _–"¿Qué voy a hacer si aún sigue molesto? ¿Y si me rechaza?"-_seguía en sus propios pensamientos asta que llegó a la gran puerta que poseía esa hermosa mansión, la quedó mirando por unos minutos pensando si tocar o no? ya no tenia vuelta atrás se encontraba en ese preciso lugar, había decidido invitarlo para poder recompensar los días que no pudieron estar a solas debidos a muchos inconvenientes y no quería que Vegeta pensara que él no era importante para ella, así que decidida tocó el timbre de la gran mansión, el delicado sonido del timbre le pareció retumbar una y otra vez en su cabeza dejándola nuevamente en sus pensamientos _–"si no quiere verme, no me daré por vencida, si tengo que obligarlo a salir de picnic hoy conmigo ¡lo haré!"- _gracias a este pensamiento la peli azul pudo adoptar una actitud muy decidida, estaba dispuesta a todo si Vegeta no quería verla o se reusaba a ir de picnic hoy con ella como venganza de la vez anterior cuando esta con justa razón no pudo ir, claro esta ella primero lo escucharía y después si se negaba con una escusa poco creíble lo obligaría a ir sea como sea. Bulma estaba sacando conclusiones que tal vez no irían a pasar pero eso era lo que la peli azul pensaba. La puerta de esa gran misión se empezaron a abrir descubriendo a un señor un poco mayor, por su manera de tratarla rápidamente se dio cuenta de que este era el mayordomo de la familia de Vegeta.

-buenos días señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?- utilizó un tono muy amable en sus palabra sacando a Bulma de sus pensamiento

-buenos días, he venido a buscar a Vegeta ¿él se encuentra?

-el señorito, esta en su habitación, si desea puede esperarlo en la sala hasta que yo la anuncie- dijo abriéndole paso a la sala de esa mansión

-gracias- dijo Bulma entrando y sentándose en los cómodos muebles de la sala

-¿con que nombre la anuncio señorita?-volvió a preguntarle amablemente

-Bulma- pronunció, haciendo que el mayordomo hiciera una cara de asombro

-discúlpeme señorita ¿es usted la novia del joven?

-ahh si

-discúlpeme por mi comportamiento no le he ofrecido nada ¿desea algo de tomar?

-la verdad le agradecería que le avisara a Vegeta que estoy aquí y que quiero verlo

-enseguida señorita-dijo retirándose del lugar dejando a una Bulma observando la casa donde vivía su novio.

Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación pensando lo que había pasado con su novia y recordando lo que le había dicho _–"quédate con tus amigos", "__ya no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, es mejor que vayas a hablar con tus queridos amigos"- _esas habían sido las palabras que él le había dicho, ahora estaba seguro que la peli azul estaba molesta con él, _–"se supone que debía apoyarla en vez de reprocharle, ella tal vez no me quiera ni ver"_- vegeta pensaba triste, pero aun le quedaba algo de su orgulloso ser _–"pero se supone que YO soy su novio debería estar CONMIGO, ella dijo claramente que su dichoso amigo no tenia nada grabe" "Yo soy el que debería estar molesto, no ella"- _pensaba con su seño fruncido mirando como se movían los arboles con el viento desde el gran ventanal de su habitación, hasta que escuchó el llamado desde su puerta de parte de su mayordomo.

-¡joven!, ¡joven!-llamaba el mayordomo tocando la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué quieres? No me molestes en estos momentos quiero estar solo- sus palabras sonaron con un tono molesto y aburrido

-pero joven lo vienen a buscar

-ya te dije que no quiero que me molesten, sea quien sea dile que se valla

-pero joven la señorita Bulma dijo que quería verlo

_-"¿Bulma?"-_pensó rápidamente y enseguida abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe, asustando a su mayordomo

-¿enserio Bulma esta aquí?- preguntó un poco incrédulo

-si joven, en este momento lo esta esperando en la sala

-¿se ve que esta enojada?-preguntó ahora preocupado

-la verdad no, joven

-ok, puedes retirarte dile que en un momento bajo- dijo retomando su expresión de siempre seria y fría

-como diga, joven- dijo el mayordomo retirándose dejando a Vegeta solo en su habitación

_-"¿A qué habrá venido Bulma? De seguro viene a reclamarme lo de ayer, o …..Tal ….vez….NO NO NO ¡ni creas Bulma Brief que vas a terminar conmigo así como así! -¿y si lo hace? ¿Qué debería hacer? Gggggrrrrrr ¡ni creas que te voy a pedir disculpas!_- pensaba Vegeta sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo que podría pasar, después de esto decidió bajar, mientras bajaba las escaleras la pudo ver, estaba ahí sentada dándole la espalda con su hermosa cabellera azul la cual extrañamente la cargaba suelta, cuando se acercó mas a ella pudo ver que la peli azul llevaba una ropa la cual ella no acostumbraba a vestir y tenia que admitirlo estaba espectacular. No quería perderla y si tenía que pedirle perdón lo haría, si de eso dependía estar junto a esa mujer que lo había enamorado. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella se puso de pies, se quedaron observando por un tiempo, fue entonces que Vegeta pudo ver el lindo vestido color lila que llevaba puesto, se veía tan hermosa con una mescla de ternura y sensualidad lo cual lo volvía loco, la observó de pies a cabeza sin parpadear, quería en ese preciso momento atraparla entre sus brazos besarla y pedirle perdón, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no lo hiciera ¿sería su orgullo? o tal vez sería ¿miedo a que ella lo rechazara y terminara en ese preciso momento con él? Bulma esperaba que digiera algo pero eso no ocurrió, entonces ella pensó que él aun seguía molesto, así que decidió preguntar.

-¿Vegeta sigues molesto conmigo?- esta pregunta lo sacó de su transe de verla ahí, pero se quedó callado y no le contestó, debido a que no sabia que era lo que quería, así que prefirió esperar que ella volviera a hablar, y esta así lo hizo.

-Vegeta, sé que no hemos tenido una cita apropiada, por eso estoy aquí, quiero que salgamos hoy y sin interrupciones- comunicó con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

_-"¿no esta molesta? ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijo que quería una cita hoy?_- se preguntaba Vegeta sin pronunciar una sola palabra mientras Bulma esperaba que dijera algo, pero nuevamente no lo hizo, seguía con su postura firme sin mover un musculo _–"¡esta demasiado molesto, tendré que disculparme!"_-pensaba la peli azul cambiando la sonrisa de su rostro a una expresión de tristeza y luego volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Vegeta.

-Vegeta, yo lo siento por no poder salir contigo pero no podía dejar a Krillin solo, él no tiene a nadie en esta capital y sus únicas amigas somos nosotras- explicaba la peli azul con su cabeza gacha, vegeta al verla así de triste se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-tranquila, no tienes que disculparte, al contrario yo debería hacerlo- Bulma lo quedó mirando un poco confusa, ya que pensaba que estaba molesto, luego le sonrió y volvió a hablar para mencionarle nuevamente para que había ido hasta ese lugar.

-ya dejemos de pedirnos perdón mutuamente y vallamos a tener nuestro día de picnic- al escuchar esto Vegeta le devolvió una sonrisa calculadora y la besó sin que ella se lo esperara, cuando terminó de hacerlo le dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

-y si hoy justamente no pudiera ir?- mencionó con una sonrisa demasiado seductora haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul.

-¿y…por qué…no…puedes..?- preguntó aún aturdida por su cercanía y esa sonrisa que lo hacia ver aun mas guapo.

-¡estaba bromeando! Solo quería ver esa carita de inocente que pones cuando te sonrojas- dijo alejándose un poco con una sonrisa divertida

-¡eres un tonto!- le dijo la peli azul con una cara de resentida.

-¡pero aun así me amas!- respondió inmediatamente haciendo sonreír a la peli azul ante la situación, a vegeta siempre le gustaba sacarla de quicio -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Vegeta viendo la gran canasta que se encontraba a lado de la peli azul.

-eso, te lo dejo a tu elección- ella mencionó mientras iba saliendo en dirección a la puerta, Vegeta enseguida tomó la canasta y la siguió, ambos subieron al auto en el cual vegeta manejaba.

-¿Qué preparaste? Espero no sea nada en que me valla a intoxicar- decía Vegeta mientras no despegaba la vista de la carretera mientras conducía.

-¡joven discúlpeme!, pero creo que el tipo de comida que he preparado, usted no esta acostumbrado a comer y tal vez le pueda hacer daño- dijo Bulma con sarcasmo, Vegeta solo reía ante el sentido del humor que tenia su novia.

-Mi amor sabes que lo que sea que hayas preparado me lo comeré- estas palabras hicieron que Bulma lo mirara con ternura –así muera en el intento ja ja ja –continuo Vegeta haciendo cambiar la expresión de la peli azul a una de reproche.

- para que lo sepas desde que vine a esta capital yo misma he preparado mis propios alimentos y como habrás notado ¡ESTOY VIVA! No me he intoxicado- le dijo aun Vegeta sonriente -¡deja de reírte!- continuo diciendo y después de eso rieron juntos.

Bulma miraba por la ventana del auto mientras Vegeta manejaba, lo que podía observar eran puras montañas llenas de frondosos y verdes arboles, ya se habían alejado bastamente de la ciudad, la peli azul ignoraba a que lugar la iba a llevar Vegeta así que decidió preguntar.

-Vegeta ¿adonde vamos?- mencionó volteándose para mirarlo

-como tu dijiste que yo eligiera el lugar donde íbamos, decidí mostrarte un lugar especial para mi- explicó mientas le dedicaba una mirada serena y tranquila acompañada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luego de eso fijó su vista nuevamente en la carretera donde iba manejando.

_-"¿un lugar especial?-_ se preguntó mentalmente la peli azul al escucharlo y luego volvió a preguntar– ¿y donde es ese lugar? -Ya nos hemos alejado demasiado de la ciudad- dijo viendo otra vez el paisaje cuando de repente el auto se estacionó en medio de la gran naturaleza que se podía admirar en ese lugar, al estar completamente fuera de movimiento el auto, la peli azul miró a Vegeta esperando una explicación.

-tu me dijiste que yo escogiera el lugar linda, o ya ¿lo olvidaste?- mencionó vegeta acercándose a Bulma

-si pero hasta ahora no me has dicho cual es ese lugar- respondió la peli azul viendo como su novio se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, ante esta acción se puso tan nerviosa.

-¡es un lugar que te va a gustar!, cuando era niño solía ir con mi familia y a veces también con Kakaroto- él mencionó o mejor dicho susurró a pocos centímetros del rostro de su novia, debido a que se encontraba demasiado cerca de la peli azul que hasta podía sentir su respiración, en ese momento sintió unas ganas inmensas de volver a probar esos dulces labios y sin dudarlo lo hizo, pero esta vez el beso se tornó mas apasionado que de costumbre, Vegeta la besaba frenéticamente como si no saciara el deseo que empezó desde que se enamoró de ella y ahora este mismo deseo crecía y crecía en su interior desde que la vio esta mañana, para sorpresa de él, Bulma le respondía el beso de la misma manera haciendo que la tensión sexual creciera entre ellos, mientras se prolongaba el beso Vegeta sentía que eso no era suficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba tenerla, sentirla suya, entonces paso una de sus manos por la altura de su cuello acercándola mas a él para profundizar aun más el contacto físico que tenían, mientras la otra mano recorría la suave piel del muslo de la chica, después de un prolongado tiempo explorando sus bocas, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire pero sin separase de la distancia que mantenían, Bulma se sorprendió de si misma al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que había tenido durante el beso que había mantenido con su novio, pero esa eran las sensaciones que despertaba en ella ese apuesto hombre que un día odió y que ahora lo amaba y deseaba.

La peli azul nunca antes se había sentido así, esa sensación de desear a una persona de esa manera la hizo avergonzarse tanto que no era capaz de mantener contacto visual con su novio, así que decidió agachar su cabeza mirando sus manos que se movían nerviosas sobre sus muslos, estaba tan sonrojada, nerviosa y avergonzada que no quería mirar a los ojos a Vegeta en ese momento, este al ver la reacción de la peli azul se reprochó mentalmente _–"¡soy un imbécil! Bulma no es de esas chicas fáciles, ella es tan tierna y tímida pero con un temperamento fuerte a la vez, eso es lo que me justa de ella, en este momento debe pensar que soy un pervertido"- _después de cuestionar sus acciones mentalmente decidió hablar con la peli azul.

-Bulma?- pronunció su nombre para llamar la atención de esta

-Ah?- dijo atreviéndose a mirarlo en contestación a su llamado, pero en su mirada se notaba el nerviosismo que tenía.

-lo siento, no quise asustarte- Vegeta le dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esta acción hizo que la peli azul se tranquilizara pero ahora se sentía una "tonta" por dejar que su novio se diera cuenta de la reacción que había tenido a causa del beso que habían compartido _-"debe de pensar que soy una estúpida que se sonroja solo por un beso, Vegeta debe estar acostumbrado a estar con chicas mas extrovertida y no con una inexperta como yo "-_sus equivocadas conclusiones hicieron que su mirada otra vez se desviara hacia abajo con un gesto de desilusión hacia ella misma acompañado con deje de tristeza. Vegeta claramente pudo notar esta reacción a si que con su mano alzó el rostro de la peli azul para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¿qué pasó? ¿ah? -¿por qué esa carita?- preguntó Vegeta tratando de animar a su novia

-Nooo..ooo… es nada- mintió la chica

-¡nadie se pone triste por nada! Si es por lo de enantes, perdóname por favor, no quiero que estés así- dijo mirándolo con un poco de preocupación en sus oscuros ojos.

_-"¡definitivamente debe pensar que soy una tonta!"-_ pensaba la peli azul, mientras Vegeta esperaba su respuesta –Vegeta….tal vez yo…no sea el tipo de chicas que tú estas acostumbrado- de repente se escucho la voz de Bulma pronunciando aquellas palabras. –Soy aburrida para ti ¿verdad?- continuó la peli azul

-siempre estas poniendo palabras en mi boca las cuales yo nunca he pronunciando, ni siquiera las he pensado ¿cómo crees que tu me aburres? Si desde que llegaste a mi vida todo ha sido diferente y no quiero una vida sin ti ¡eres la mujer perfecta para mí!

-Vegeta- solo pronunció su nombre ya que estaba anonadada ante las palabras de este -¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-la verdad…. ni yo lo se, de repente llegaste, me embrujaste y no sé que me pasó- dijo con una sonrisa típica en él, Bulma le respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Por fin todo estaba aclarado, pero todavía quedaba una inquietud en la peli azul, la cual resolvió con una pregunta

-Vegeta ¿por qué nos estacionamos en este lugar?-

- el lugar a donde vamos queda a pocos kilómetros de aquí, solo me estacioné en este lugar porque quería besarte- dijo arrancando el auto de repente haciendo que su novia se asustara por el movimiento brusco.

-¡tonto! ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

-he manejado muchas veces por estos lugares así que estas en buenas manos

Después de un poco periodo de tiempo Vegeta volvió a estacionar el automóvil, pero esta vez si pararon en el destino de llegada, Bulma pudo observar una gran puerta que en la parte superior tenia el apellido de la distinguida familia de Vegeta, toda la superficie que ocupaba ese lugar esta cercado con verdes arbustos los cuales le hacían dar un toque muy fascinante.

-¿qué es este lugar?- preguntó la peli azul

-esta es la finca de mi familia, últimamente nadie de nosotros la hemos visitado-

-¡es muy linda!

-espera que la veas por dentro, sé que te va a gustar- al terminar de decir esto, las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar el elegante auto negro que manejaba. Mientras se adentraban a ese lugar Bulma quedó fascinada gracias a la vista que podía admirar, todo estaba cubierto por verde pasto y hermosos arboles de diferentes especies, solo el camino donde circulaba el auto estaba pavimentado, este lugar también poseía una gran fuente donde unos lindos patitos nadaban y en el fondo se distinguía una elegante casa con un estilo un poco rústico pero a la vez elegante con algo de madera en su decoración. A lo que bajaron del auto Bulma admiró nuevamente la arquitectura de aquella casa la cual creaba una atmósfera de intimidad y calidez.

-después de que te enseñe la casa por dentro, vamos a dar un paseo y a comer lo que preparaste- Vegeta comentó a su novia

-¡esta bien!- mencionó y enseguida entraron a la gran casa, la cual estaba bien conservada, al entrar los recibió una señora muy alegre.

-¡joven hace tiempo que no ha venido!- mencionó esta al ver a Vegeta

-como están las cosas por acá?- preguntó entrando a la casa

-muy bien joven -¿quiere algo de tomar?

-no gracias- se limitó a contestar

-y ¿la señorita?- mencionó la señora intrigada por no conocer a la peli azul, antes de que Bulma se presentara Vegeta habló

-ella es mi novia!- dijo abrazándola

-soy Bulma Brief, mucho gusto- se presentó amablemente

-¡que linda es su novia joven!

-lo sé, es la única que me ha atrapado- dijo sonriendo

-je je ¿desea algo de beber o comer?- preguntó de nuevo dirigiéndose a la peli azul

-no gracias

-entonces me retiro, con permiso- dijo alejándose y dejando solos a la pareja, estos se sentaron en los finos muebles que poseía la hermosa casa los cuales estaban justo al frente de una chimenea.

-será mejor que vayamos a comer ya tengo hambre- dijo vegeta mirando el reloj el cual indicaba las 11:30 el tiempo había pasado sin que se dieran cuenta

-espero que te comas todo, porque si no me resentiré contigo- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novio

-ya te dije que lo haría así muera en el intento

-tonto- dijo riéndose

Después de esta pequeña conversación salieron, Vegeta la guió hasta un pequeño arroyo el cual también pertenecía a unos de los hermosos lugares que tenia la finca, en ese lugar Bulma arregló todo lo necesario para tener su día de picnic, mientras ella hacia esto Vegeta la observaba pensando en lo afortunado que era en tener a una mujer como ella solo para él definitivamente nadie se la iba a quitar.

-te ayudo- sugirió Vegeta

-no gracias, acabo de terminar, además te dije que yo lo haría porque si no tu lo ibas a dejar feo

-ja ja eso es verdad no soy bueno para estas cosas

-ahora si empieza a comer- dijo Bulma dándole a elegir los diferentes alimentos que había preparado

-a ver cual de todos estos elegiré -decía vegeta mientras miraba para escoger uno, cuando lo hizo quedó sorprendido, lo que había probado estaba mas que delicioso, no es que dudara que Bulma cocinara mal, pero no se esperaba que una chica rica como ella tuviera unas grandes cualidades culinarias

-¡esta delicioso!- dijo mientras cogía otro plato de comida y empezaba a comer, Bulma sonrió al verlo

-te dije que no era tan mala en la cocina- los dos comieron hasta saciarse, claro esta que Vegeta comió de mas, una de su característica principal era que comía mucho al igual que su primo Goku.

-uuff estoy satisfecho, estuvo delicioso, espero que me invites a comer uno de estos días, si no quieres que me vaya a meter a tu casa para poder probar nuevamente tu comida.

-si vez que no te moriste!

-jaja solo bromeaba

-cuando quieras amor te prepararé algo- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa. Vegeta se encontraba sentado recostado en un árbol y Bulma se encontraba justo al frente de él. Este hizo un ademan el cual indicaba que la peli azul se recostara en su pecho y Bulma así lo hizo, se quedaron de esa forma un rato disfrutando el silencio que les ofrecía aquel lugar. Hasta que Bulma alzó la mirada buscando la boca de su acompañante para besarlo, la acción de la peli azul lo tomó de sorpresa, siempre que se habían besado él era el que tomaba la iniciativa pero esta vez era ella la que lo buscaba, se besaron disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad, hasta que se separaron.

-te amo Vegeta- dijo Bulma volviéndose a recostar en el fuerte pecho de su novio abrazándolo

-Yo también te amo-respondió inmediatamente en un susurro correspondiendo el abrazo

.

.

.

.

**LECTORES LINDOS LO SIENTO! Sé que les dije que "tal vez" hiciera un lime en este cap. Pero no he tenido tiempo, lo quería poner en este cap. pero si sigo así nunca voy a publicar, entonces lo dejaré para el próximo y esta ves NO será un "tal vez" de seguro que habrá un lime ¡se los prometo!- ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP- nos Leemos en el siguiente …..ESPERO SUS REVIEWS QUE SIEMPRE ME AYUDAN A DARME CUENTA DE MIS ERRORES Y SUS SUGERENCIAS!GRACIAS POR LEER…**


	15. 15 Lazo de unión

**Lo sibí de nuevo ya que estuve corrigiendo algunos errores :) **

**¡Advertencia! este capitulo tiene contenido para mayores de edad y si no lo eres mejor no lo leas Bla, Bla, bla, bla, bla(siempre ponen eso pero nadie hace caso jajajaj incluyéndome aun que por fin tengo 18 años) además no es tanto un Lemmon mas bien es un poco parecido al lime. Sin mas que escribir aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

Después del fantástico memento que compartieron, nuestra pareja favorita regresaron caminando a la hermosa casa, mientras caminaban por la impresionante naturaleza iban conversando acerca de sus amigos, familia y otros temas, justamente en ese momento el clima cambió, amenazando con llover, a lo lejos se divisaba que el cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras las cuales en cualquier momento estallarían con una gran descarga de lluvia, siguieron su camino con su conversación hasta que la peli azul miró su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió a ver lo tarde que era.

-¡ya son las 4 de la tarde! y con lo lejos que está este lugar, voy a llegar de noche a mi departamento- decía preocupada

-tranquila, yo te llevaré hasta tu departamento como siempre- dijo con voz pausada para tranquilizarla

-¡eso no me preocupa!

-¿entonces?

-¡Milk se va a preocupar, nunca he llegado tan tarde, de seguro que va a preocuparse! Y para el colmo deje mi celular olvidado.

-no te preocupes, la llamas por teléfono cuando lleguemos a casa-

-¡está bien!- respondió la peli azul con un poco de preocupación en su voz, ella sabía perfectamente como era su amiga así que de seguro estaría preocupada pensando que algo malo le ha pasado si llegaba tarde al lugar que compartían para vivir. Después de un pequeño periodo de tiempo, llegaron a la casa.

-por ahí esta el teléfono, úsalo cuando quieras- dijo retirándose del lugar después de haberle indicado lo que la peli azul necesitaba

-gracias- fue la respuesta de esta y enseguida marcó el número del teléfono de su departamento el cual fue atendido inmediatamente por su amiga.

_-hola?-_ fue la contestación del otro lado de la línea

-hola Milk soy Bulma

_-¡que bien que me llamas! dejaste tu celular ¡eres una despistada!_- dijo en forma de reproche

-¡ya deja de regañarme!, te llamo para que no te vayas a preocupar, porque tal vez llegue un poco tarde- comunicó Bulma

_-¿qué?, ¿te ha pasado algo?-_ preguntó preocupada

-¡no!, es solo que Vegeta me trajo a un lugar muy lejos y cuando regresemos nos va a tomar algo de tiempo.

_-¡uufff solo era eso!- _suspiró aliviada _-no te preocupes, puedes llegar cuando quieras_

-¡esta bien amiga! yo te comunicaré cuando salga de aquí-

-_ok_- respondió su amiga y luego de eso colgó la llamada.

Luego de esta llamada la peli azul quedó mas tranquila y esto se notaba claramente en su rostro mientras caminaba por el gran pasillo donde había visto que vegeta había desaparecido para dejarla sola, cuando ella estaba hablando con su amiga. Por ese mismo lugar caminó mientras observaba algunas fotografías que se encontraban en la pared, inmediatamente pudo distinguir a un pequeño entre las tantas fotografías el cual se encontraba con una señora muy bella _–"ella debe ser la mamá de Vegeta"-_pensó con una sonrisa mientras seguía observando la misma foto, pero ahora su atención la captaba el niño de la fotografía _–"su mirada nunca ha cambiado, hasta ahora tiene esa misma cara de gruñón"_-al pensar esto la peli azul no pudo evitar reír, después de observar un tiempo más esa foto, siguió su camino para encontrase con su novio, aun mantenía esa misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero a lo que llegó a la sala de esa hermosa casa su sonrisa se borró de su bello rostro al ver a la señora que los había recibido a Vegeta y a ella cuando recién llegaron, la cual en este momento se encontraba llorando desesperadamente ante un Vegeta preocupado. Bulma no entendía la situación, esta escena la dejaba desconcertada, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió correr hasta donde se encontraba la señora y su novio para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-¿qué…sucede…?- preguntó lo mas calmada posible, pero en su tono de voz se podía distinguir lo preocupada que estaba, Vegeta al escuchar la voz se dio cuenta que su novia ya había terminado la conversación por teléfono con su amiga y que ahora se encontraba ahí.

-¡Bulma quédate aquí enseguida regresaré!- comunicó Vegeta de repente, preocupando mas a la peli azul, no entendía absolutamente nada, en un momento a otro Vegeta le dice esto y la señora que se encontraba a su lado no paraba de llorar.

-¿pero qué esta pasando? ¡Vegeta dime por favor!-rogó la chica, pero la explicación de Vegeta fue interrumpida por la señora.

-¡lo siento señorita!, ¡lo siento mucho!- habló por primera vez la señora disculpándose de algo que la peli azul ignoraba -¡discúlpeme por arruinar su cita con el joven, pero no tengo a nadie que me ayude!- seguía disculpándose pero Bulma estaba desconcertada ya que no sabia por que lo hacía, miró a su novio nuevamente en busca de una explicación.

-en este momento voy al pueblo que no queda muy lejos de aquí, porque tengo que ayudar al nieto de Yuuna- dijo mirando a la señora que no paraba de llorar para luego continuar su explicación –debido a la lluvia, en ese lugar el río se desbordó causando daños en las viviendas y el nieto de Yuuna esta en medio del rió desbordado, debo ir a ayudarlo antes de que la corriente crezca y lo arrastre, no puedo dejarlo ahí, Regresaré pronto, te lo prometo- dijo decidido

-señorita de verdad discúlpeme, pero nadie ha podido ayudar a mi nieto- decía la señora aún llorando

-no tiene por qué disculparse, todo va ha salir bien, Vegeta podrá ayudar a su nieto, él es muy fuerte- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa para calmar a la señora, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada que en el intento de salvar al nieto de la señora le pudiera pasar algo a su novio, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y decirle a Vegeta que no fuera a ayudar a un niño inocente. Este lado de Vegeta caritativo no lo conocía, cada día que se acercaba más a Vegeta, iba descubriendo cosas nuevas que la hacía enamorarse aún mas de él.

-quédate aquí Bulma, regresaré pronto- volvió a hablar Vegeta

-yo quiero ir contigo- sugirió la peli azul

-NO- fue la respuesta de vegeta –no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara

-pero…..

-nada de peros ¡te quedas aquí!, en esta casa no hay nadie todos se han ido hacia allá ya que sus familiares viven ahí, así que será mejor que me esperes aquí, yo iré con Yuuna.

-¡está bien!- respondió triste

-vamos linda no estés así, nada malo va a pasar, regresaré pronto ¡te lo prometo!-dijo acercándose a ella

-cuídate mucho- dijo dándole un pequeño beso

-¡lo haré!- le respondió con una sonrisa acompañada

Y así Vegeta subió a su carro en compañía de la señora, Bulma los observaba por la ventana, fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta que afuera grandes gotas de agua caían unas tras otras al suelo, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, la sensación de preocupación nuevamente invadió su alma, tenía miedo que algo le fuera a ocurrir a su novio, pero en el fondo también tenia la certeza de que iba a ayudar a ese niño y que regresaría como él se lo prometió.

Se quedó sentada mirando por la venta un buen rato, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, la lluvia incrementaba, las nubes negras copaban el cielo causando que todo se vea más oscuro, nuevamente miró su reloj que le indicaban que era justo las 18:00 pm, habían pasado una hora y media desde que Vegeta se había ido, a ella este tiempo le pareció una eternidad, no paraba de mirar su reloj y de mirar por la ventana hasta que se acordó de algo _–"debo avisarle a Milk que este inconveniente ha pasado"_- pensó, y enseguida se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono y volvió a llamar a su amiga, le comunicó lo sucedido y volvió a situarse en el lugar de la ventana esperando a Vegeta. Así pasó una hora más, todo afuera estaba totalmente oscuro, la peli azul de tanto esperar le dio sed y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un baso con agua, justo cuando lo consiguió y lo estaba bebiendo, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro debido a que la lluvia había hecho que la energía eléctrica en esa casa fallara. Al encontrarse totalmente a oscura se asustó, odiaba la oscuridad, ¿por qué justo en ese preciso momento le tubo que pasar esto?, no conocía nada en esa casa, no sabia dónde poder encontrar una linterna o alguna vela, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde su vista encontraba un poco de luz, la tenue iluminación que podía observar la peli azul era producida gracias a una ventana que se encontraba cerca de donde ella estaba, Bulma pudo ver que afuera estaba mas claro que en el interior de la casa debido a la tenue luz de la luna cuando las nueves no la cubrían y gracias a los rayos que se estaban produciendo debido a la lluvia que ahora estaba cesando, después de mirar por la ventana decidió caminar entre la oscuridad, no veía absolutamente nada, si no fuera por la luz que producía los rayos, se hubiera tropezado mas de una vez, así siguió a paso lento hasta llegar a la sala, para su sorpresa la puerta principal estaba abierta y una persona se encontraba parada justo allí frente a ella, no la podía distinguir gracias a la luz de afuera la cual iluminaba su vista impidiendo ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba en ese momento ante su vista, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue gritar. Estaba sola en esa casa, no había energía eléctrica, para el colmo esta lloviendo, pensó que era un ladrón a algo parecido, el miedo la invadió y empezó a gritar,

-AAAHHHHHHHH ¿quién….. eres?- se limitó a preguntar la peli azul temblando

-¡soy yo Bulma!, no te asustes- dijo aquella persona y enseguida la peli azul pudo identificar la voz de su novio, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para abrazarlo, fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta que Vegeta estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y tenia pequeñas heridas en sus brazos.

-¡mi amor estás herido!- exclamó preocupada

-No es nada linda, solo son pequeños rasguños-

-¡pero si estas sangrando!- exclamó al observar en la camisa de su novio pequeñas manchas de sangre debido a las heridas que tenía

-es normal, solo me lastimé un poco el brazo, porque me resbalé cuando intenté salvar al niño- explicó Vegeta –estaba nadando y para evitar que el niño se ahogara tuve que soltarme y me arrastró un poco la corriente de ese rió, pero pude llegar rápido a la orilla, ¡si vez no me pasó nada!, ¡te prometí que iba a regresar!- continuó Vegeta con una sonrisa al final de sus palabras.

-no sé que hubiera hecho si no regresabas- dijo la peli azul volviéndolo a abrazar con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, después se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos –tenía tanto miedo que algo malo te hubiese pasado- continuó diciendo acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

-deja de llorar, estoy aquí ¿A caso pensaste que ese simple río, podía acabar con la vida del gran Vegeta?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado que lo hacia ver tan varonil, después de decir estas palabras atrajo a la peli azul a su cuerpo con su brazo derecho, agarrándola posesivamente de su pequeña cintura para luego besarla, ella respondió al beso de igual manera llevando el ritmo de su pareja, después de besarse Bulma sugirió.

-será mejor que vallas a tu habitación a cambiarte, cuando estés listo me avisas, para curar tus heridas ¿ok?

-ya te dije que no es nada grabe

-¡pues no me importa, te curaré y punto!- Vegeta sabia perfectamente lo terca que era su novia así que prefirió obedecer.

-está bien, está bien- decía Vegeta mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, Bulma quedó sola en aquel lugar, decidió sentarse en los mueble hasta que vegeta le avisara cuando podía entrar, de repente la energía eléctrica llegó de improviso causando que Bulma cubra sus ojos debido al cambio que causó esto.

-Bulma, ya puedes entrar- escuchó a su novio desde la habitación, así que decidió dirigirse hacia allá

-Vegeta ¿donde está….- iba hablando mientras entraba a la habitación pero al ver a Vegeta con el dorso desnudo quedó impactada, nunca lo había visto sin camisa, quedó fascinada ante la vista del perfecto cuerpo de su novio el cual se encontraba sentado al filo de la cama con una sonrisa adornando su rostro al darse cuenta de la reacción de la peli azul -¿Dónde… está el equipo de… primeros auxilios?- terminó de preguntar con un poco de nerviosismo.

-está en el baño- dijo esto, enseñándole la dirección donde se encontraba lo que ella estaba solicitando.

-enseguida regresaré- respondió mientras se encaminada al baño a conseguir el equipo de primeros auxilios tratando de disimular los efectos que le había causando ver a su novio de esa manera _–"que bien se ve Vegeta sin camisa"-_ pensaba mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba, pero después de este pensamiento sacudió su cabeza para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando lo encontró enseguida regresó con Vegeta.

-¡aquí esta!- dijo enseñándole la pequeña caja con una cruz roja

-además de cocinar bien, ¿también tienes cualidades de enfermera?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-solo te voy a curar, no hay nada difícil en eso- Bulma se sentó justo a su lado para poder curar las heridas de Vegeta, con timidez cogió el brazo derecho de este, para poder aplicar algo que desinfectara el pequeño rasguño que tenía, al estar al contacto físico directamente con él, todo su cuerpo se estremeció causando que un color carmesí invadiera su rostro, repentinamente recordó el beso frenético y apasionado que se dieron cuando estaba en camino para llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban ahora, tenía la necesidad de volver a repetir aquel beso y ella no era la única que estaba pensando eso, a Vegeta le pasaba lo mismo, mientras ella curaba sus heridas él la observaba detenidamente, no quería que se alejara de su cuerpo, no quería perder el contacto físico que la peli azul le estaba brindando al curar sus heridas.

Con timidez Bulma tomó el otro brazo, examinándolo para encontrar alguna herida, esto lo hacía ante la mirada penetrante de Vegeta, la peli azul hacía su labor sin levantar la vista pero sabía perfectamente que su novio observaba cada movimiento que realizaba.

-¿te…. duele?- preguntó de repente sin mirarlo

-no- respondió sin despegar la vista de ella

- son las ocho de la noche creo que…. Tendremos que quedarnos…. aquí hasta mañana- le comunicaba con algo de timidez en su voz, solo de imaginar quedarse sola con él la ponía nerviosa.

-de todas maneras no podíamos regresar- se escuchó de repente la voz de Vegeta -las calles fueron cerradas y no dejarán circular ningún vehículo hasta mañana, así que te quedarás a dormir conmigo- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa seductora, acercándose peligrosamente a la peli azul, ella nerviosa se quedó sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba, sintió los labios masculinos de él apoderarse de los suyos, al principio eran movimientos suaves, pero mientras transcurría el tiempo se tornaba mas apasionado, cuando sus bocas se separaron, ella se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba sentada en el filo de la cama junto a su novio, ahora estaba recostada en la cama y Vegeta estaba encima de ella.

El peli negro observa detalladamente el hermoso rostro de su novia queriendo grabar en su mente cada detalle de su rostro, nuevamente se acercó a sus labios para besarla, ella le correspondió, esa sensación de ansiedad invadió su cuerpo nuevamente, sentía que ese beso no era suficiente para calmar su alma. Vegeta se había relacionado con tantas mujeres "expertas". En la universidad era tanta su popularidad que las "chicas fáciles" como él las llamaba se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata y él solo las tomaba, pasaba un buen rato con ellas y después ni las recordaba, pero Bulma era diferente, ella era la única mujer con la que ha tenido una relación seria, pero con ella no había llegado a esos límites, solamente se besaban, pero eso no significaba que no la deseara.

-Vegeta, te amo- la escuchó mientras la besaba

-yo también te amo- le respondió, separándose de ella por que si no lo hacía perdería el control, pero la acción de la peli azul lo sorprendió, cuando se iba a enderezar para pararse, Bulma se lo impidió rodando sus brazos alrededor del cuello y nuevamente lo volvió a besar con ese mismo deseo que ella no podía negar, necesitaba a Vegeta tanto como él la necesitaba a ella.

Vegeta al sentir la manera en que Bulma lo estaba besando, perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, se acomodó entre sus piernas besándola con desesperación, sus manos no estaban quietas parecían que tenían vida propia y recorría la suave piel del muslo de la chica haciendo que esta emitirá pequeños gemidos que llegaban como suave música a los oídos de Vegeta, ella no dejaba de abrazarlo, sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, la peli azul empezó a acariciar la musculosa espalda de su novio lentamente, con las yemas de sus dedos recorría la columna de su novio bajando y subiendo con movimientos pausados, haciendo que Vegeta se estremeciera ante el contacto físico, Bulma sentía esa misma reacción en su cuerpo al sentir la curiosa mano de su novio levantar el pequeño vestido para profundizar su atrevida caricia, todo esto pasaba mientras ambos compartían un frenético, alocado y pasional beso que fue interrumpido por la falta de aire.

Los cuerpos de ambos pedían y pedían mucho más, sus cuerpos ardían en una loca desesperación de acercarse cuerpo a cuerpo en una máxima unión física, Vegeta se separó de su boca para besar con suavidad el blanco y delicado cuello de su novia, Bulma ante estas caricias, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, el mundo a su alrededor no existía, solo podía pensar en ese momento en Vegeta y ella en esa habitación, hasta que las palabras susurradas en su cuello por parte de Vegeta la volvieron a la realidad.

-Dime ….que pare ahora mismo porque si no, …no podré ….controlarme- dijo con la vos muy baja que llego a los oídos de la peli azul como un dulce ronroneo.

-no….no.. yo te necesito- decía en jadeos la chica olvidándose de su timidez al sentir los labios de Vegeta bajar por su cuello y la presión que ejercía en acariciar su muslo en una forma posesiva, este al escucharla emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, acababa de darle permiso para explorar y amar su cuerpo, por lo tanto él no se lo negaría.

Después de compartir un buen rato besándose y acariciándose, la ropa de ambos fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar los dos como Kami los trajo al mundo, Bulma al sentirse expuesta de esa manera ante Vegeta, un color rojizo invadió sus mejillas, pero Vegeta no se dio cuenta de esto ya que se encontraba recorriendo con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la peli azul, estaba concentrado en acariciar cada parte del hermoso cuerpo de su acompañante, hasta que alzó su mirada encontrándose con la de ella, haciendo que una hermosa sonrisa apareciera en su masculino rostro al notar el sonrojo de su Bulma.

-te amo- dijo mirándola tiernamente para tranquilizarla.

Ella en respuesta lo besó dándole paso para que él se acomodara mejor entre sus piernas, rápidamente Vegeta entendió que ella estaba lista, así que con un suave y delicado movimiento de sus caderas invadió la estrecha cavidad de la chica haciendo que ella se aferrara al él con fuerza emitiendo un pequeño chillido de dolor, un dolor punzante que abría paso a la experiencia mas fascinante de su vida con el hombre que amaba, aquella molesta sensación fue remplazada por una nueva experiencia, una nueva sensación la cual provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, de su boca escapaban pequeños gemidos de placer los cuales eran ahogados por los profundos y pasionales besos llenos de amor por parte de su novio.

-Ve..geta- el nombre de su acompañante escapó de sus labios al sentir que pronto su cuerpo atravesaría por un hermoso orgasmo, el cual llegó a los oídos de su novio haciendo que este sonriera, ambos alcanzaron el limite máximo de sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, provocando que ambos pronunciaran el nombre de su acompañante. Vegeta dejó caer su cuerpo al costado de su novia mientras la apegaba a su lado, ella instintivamente se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amante.

Bulma depositó un suave beso en el pecho de su novio acurrucándose mas a este, estando de esa manera se sentía protegida, amada. Vegeta al tenerla entre sus brazos la obligó a mirarlo con un suave movimiento de su mano para preguntarle algo.

-¿nunca te arrepentirás de lo que pasó esta noche?

-no- lo besó tiernamente en los labios –nunca me arrepentiré- culminó su respuesta, luego se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho hasta quedar profundamente dormida ante la mirada de Vegeta que la observaba con ternura –"serás mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos amor mio"- susurró estas palabras que sólo la escucharon las paredes de aquella habitación ya que Bulma se encontraba dormida.

Vegeta estaba en el paraíso haber hecho suyo el cuerpo de Bulma era algo que lo llenaba, lo completaba, no sabia que le había hecho esa mujer para enamorarlo de esa manera, la amaba demasiado, no sabría que hacer si un día ella desapareciera de su vida y tampoco quería imaginarlo.

Este era el más bello lazo de unión que habían compartido y que los hacía necesitarse mutuamente para poder vivir.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. espero que les haya gustado Gracias por sus Reviews, sinceramente estoy muy agradecida, trataré de no demorar tanto en actualizar el siguiente cap.**

**Si quieren pueden buscarme en este link del Facebook:**

**.com/pages/AngelineDBZ-fanfictionNet/165575186824786**

**Por cualquier sugerencia que tengan, algunas peticiones, ahí se encuentra publicado un pequeño summary de lo que vendrá en el -cap. 16- con una imagen la cual me inspiró en el momento de escribir este cap.…..o para que puedan saber de mis próximos proyectos los cuales lo publicaré a penas termine este…..**

…**. Bye se los quieres a todos Espero sus Reviews…..:) **


	16. 16 Decepción

**Primero que nada siento haber retrasado la actualización y Gracias por sus reviews, ya me di cuenta de que algunos ya han visitado la pagina del Facebook **

**¡Gracias ¡ los que ya lo han hecho deben de saber un poquito de lo que va a pasar en este cap., espero les guste sin mas que leer aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

Después de la maravillosa noche que tuvieron, Bulma se encontraba contenta en su hogar, Vegeta fue a dejarla al departamento no sin antes despedirse con un beso, eran aproximadamente las 9:00am de la mañana y hoy era lunes así que se suponía que tenía clases, pero mientras venían juntos rumbo a sus casa, la peli azul tomó la decisión de no asistir hoy, pero Vegeta tenía unos asuntos pendientes y el sí decidió ir.

Bulma cuando entró a su casa no encontró a su amiga, ella le había dejado una nota en la que le indicaba que ya se había ido a la universidad.

_-"Milk cuando vengas, tengo que contarte muchas cosas"-_ pensaba la peli azul mirando la nota que le había dejado su amiga con la cara totalmente roja al recordar lo hechos sucedidos la noche anterior y los de esta mañana.

**Flashback**

Al siguiente día, después de esa hermosa noche. Bulma y Vegeta despertaron abrazados bajo una suave y cómoda sabana blanca, la peli azul aún se encontraba dormida mientras Vegeta estaba despertando, al hacerlo encontró junto a él a la mujer que ama, ella estaba recostada en su pecho tal y como la vio cuando se durmió, sentía su suave y cálida piel tan cerca de la suya, podía sentir la serena respiración que tenía al dormir, no dejaba de admirarla mientras ella permanecía dormida, le parecía mentira estar en ese lugar con ella.

-princesa, despierta- le hablaba despacio para despertarla, acariciándole tiernamente el cabello, ella ante el llamado despertó lentamente, su mente estaba aturdida, al despertar lo primero que hizo, fue mirar lentamente el lugar donde se encontraba, el cual no lo reconoció, talló sus ojos para poder observar mejor y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en la cama, volteó su cabeza rápidamente para encontrar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y se encontró con un Vegeta sonriente, al verlo recordó todo los hecho que pasaron en la noche y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Vegeta se acercó a sus labios para volver a probarlos y ella no se los negó, correspondió al beso en una forma tímida, su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero después se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y nada le importó, dejó el nerviosismo aun lado besándolo tiernamente acariciando su mejilla con ambas manos y recordó la pregunta que su novio le dijo _–"¿nunca te arrepentirás de lo que pasó esta noche?"- _esa había sido la pregunta de él y la respuesta de ella fue un NO, nunca se arrepentiría de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba, ese fue el lazo de unión que los acercaba más y más y no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿por qué te sonrojas tanto?- preguntó Vegeta al separarse del beso que compartieron, en su rostro se notaba claramente la felicidad que lo invadía, en cambio Bulma estaba muy sonrojada ante la situación.

-es…que yo…bueno…quiero…. ¿como se podría decir?...quiero vestirme…- su ultima palabra, la pronunció muy despacio, pero no tanto para no ser escuchada por Vegeta, el cual sonrió al escuchar su confesión, ella estaba tan sonrojada de que él volviera a admirar su cuerpo sin ropa, adoraba esa actitud tan tierna que ella poseía.

-pero si anoche, admiré TODO- puso énfasis en la ultima palabra – tu cuerpo, no deje de besar cada rincón de él, para grabarlo en mi mente- terminó su frase con una de esas sonrisas cautivadoras, mientras acariciaba con una mano el brazo de la peli azul que se encontraba desnudo ante su vista.

**Fin del Flashback **

Aun mantenía el color carmín en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido, de repente un cansancio invadió su cuerpo así que decidió descansar. Las horas pasaron tan rápido que cuando despertó, su amiga ya se encontraba a su lado observándola, lo cual la asustó ya que esta tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que claramente se podía distinguir que esperaba una explicación de los que paso entre ella y Vegeta cuando se quedaron solos la noche anterior.

Con un poco de vergüenza le contó la verdad a su amiga, ella solo la escuchaba sin intenciones de interrumpirla poniendo atención a cada palabra pronunciada por la peli azul, cuando Bulma terminó de relatar los hechos pasados, su amiga la invadió de preguntas las cuales la hicieron sonrojar de sobremanera, pero a pesar de su sonrojo e incomodidad "debía" responderle por que si no lo hacía, su queridísima amiga no la dejaría en paz.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Vegeta había terminado todos sus asuntos pendientes en la universidad y se dirigía a su casa, al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa, su padre estaba sentado en los grandes muebles de la sala con su típica pose de seguridad y firmeza que lo caracterizaba, justo frente a él se encontraba su tío Bardock, el padre de Goku, ambos se encontraban platicando hasta que su atención fue dedicada a la persona que recién llegaba.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó perturbado ya que su padre rara vez estaba en su casa por motivos de trabajo.

-¿esa es la actitud que tienes al ver a tu padre después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó con la voz cansada, él ya conocía perfectamente el temperamento de su hijo.

-pues, no es mi culpa que tengas que viajar tanto- dijo acercándose a donde se encontraba su padre y tío, al hacerlo saludó a los dos como se debe.

- estoy cansado de trabajar así que tomé unas vacaciones- dijo bebiendo una taza de café. -¿y cómo esta la universidad?- preguntó

-todo está bien-

-espero que no te hayas metido en problemas con los alumnos becados-

-no, ¡ya te dije que todo esta bien!-

-vegeta- habló por primera vez su tío -¿Cómo va Goku en la universidad?

-ah Kakaroto no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual que antes, solo que ahora tiene novia

-¿tiene novia? No me había dicho nada- dijo con sorpresa

-si cuando lo veas pregúntale personalmente- sugirió Vegeta con intensiones de retirarse, pero detuvo su paso debido a una nueva pregunta por parte de su tío.

-y tu Vegeta ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-si- respondió con rapidez, cosa que llamo la atención de su padre

-tienes novia ¡que sorpresa!, ¿quién será la desafortunada que tiene que soportar tu carácter?- dijo su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro. –espero que esta vez, sí la traigas a la casa para que yo la conozca, ya que siempre sales con chicas y después terminas con ellas rápidamente.

-¡ARHG!, ya déjame en paz- dijo exasperado por el comentario de su padre –y si la invitaré unos de estos días, para que la veas y ya no me fastidies-

-Wooww esto si que va en serio, así que la vas a traer ¿verdad?- siguió su padre fastidiándolo, mientras Bardock sonreía ante la situación.

-si, si, ahora déjame ir que tengo que hacer algunas cosas- pronunció fastidiado

-¡espera!-su padre nuevamente le llamó la atención antes de que él se retirara –aunque sea dime el nombre de la chica- dijo con curiosidad.

_-"¿su nombre?, mi padre debe saber el verdadero nombre de Bulma, ya que él la recomendó para que se hiciera pasar por una alumna becada"-_ caviló antes de dar su respuesta

–Bulma, su nombre es Bulma- dijo al fin, esperando la reacción de su padre.

-Bulma ¿qué?, ¿Cuál es su apellido?- preguntó preocupado

- cuando la traiga, la conocerás mejor-

-si te refieres a Bulma Nakahara, olvídate de ella, no quiero que le hagas daño a una alumna becada.

-vaya, parece que la conoces-

-es una de las alumnas becadas, que obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en la universidad ¿Cómo no la voy a conocer?

-al parecer sí te interesan los asuntos de la universidad- dijo su hijo fingiendo sorpresa, ya que él solo vivía viajando y siempre dejaba encargados para dicho trabajo.

-¡ya te dije que no jugaras con esa muchacha!, no quiero que una alumna con esas capacidades vaya a llevar una mala impresión de nuestra prestigiosa universidad- explicó su padre enfadado, levantándose del mueble.

Las verdaderas razones que lo hacían enojar eran las siguientes: no quería que su hijo jugara con la peli azul ya que su amigo, ósea el padre de Bulma, se llevara una mala impresión de su familia y por lo sucedido desasiera los grandes negocios que tenía con la CC. Y tampoco quería fallarle ya que él le prometió que nada malo le iba a pasar a su hija en su universidad, y ahora si su primogénito y único hijo lastimara a la peli azul, sería fatal para sus negocios, y la amistad que tenía con los Brief desde hace mucho tiempo se quebraría.

–ya déjate de tonterías– replicó nuevamente Vegeta

–no son tonterías, y te lo vuelvo a repetir si le haces daño a esa muchacha…–

– ¡sé de quien se trata! –Interrumpió su hijo de una buena vez, para darle fin a esta discusión –su verdadero nombre es Bulma Brief, ella mismo me lo confesó- continuó pausadamente – y nunca le haría daño a la persona que amo– terminó retirándose de ahí sin mencionar una sola palabra mas, ante la sorpresa de su padre.

–"_¿persona que amo?"-_ cuestionó en su mente la frase que su hijo había pronunciado _–"nunca antes me había dicho algo así, además en su mirada se reflejaba que sus palabras eran sinceras, espero que no me vaya a meter en problemas"_

–al parecer Vegeta esta cambiando- mencionó Bardock, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–Así parece– pronunció aquellas palabras y volvió a sentarse.

* * *

><p>En uno de los centros comerciales de la Capital de Este un grupo de chicas se encontraban comprando algo de ropa, este grupo estaba conformado por tres personas.<p>

-¡mira esta! es igual a la que usa Bulma- mencionó una de ellas, sosteniendo una blusa color lila

-no tiene sentido que compremos ahora, será mejor esperar para que nuestro plan salga bien

-tienes razón Maron, será mejor esperar, además ya tenemos la información necesaria para llevar a cabo nuestro plan- mencionó otra de las chicas.

-mejor vayamos por un helado ¿si?- propuso Maron a sus amigas las cuales aceptaron.

Maron y sus dos amigas se habían enterado que Bulma se encontraba en esa capital, estudiando en la universidad mas prestigiosa de aquel lugar, así que ellas decidieron viajar hasta allá para "vengarse" de la peli azul, de todas ellas la que mas odiaba a Bulma era Maron, nunca le iba a perdonar el hecho de que Yamsha nunca le hiciera caso y siempre se fuera con ella, así que estas tres averiguaron todo sobre Bulma, solo había un pequeño e importante detalle que ellas ignoraban el cual era que la peli azul estaba haciéndose pasar por una alumna Becada.

Sabían que ahora la peli azul tenía novio y al enterarse de quien se trataba, su envidia hacia ella creció, también se enteraron que su amiga Milk había viajado para allá y que ahora estaba estudiando y viviendo con ella. Otras de las informaciones que pudieron investigar fueron los nombres de las personas que se involucraran con "su enemiga" desde Vegeta y su grupo de amigos, y también de los nuevos amigos que tenía la peli azul. Toda esta información la consiguieron por su cuenta.

El día de la fiesta que organizó Vegeta ellas estuvieron presentes y pudieron observar el cambio radical de Bulma, afortunadamente para ellas nadie conocido se dio cuenta de su presencia en aquel lugar. Pero gracias a esto pudieron maquinar el plan para "castigar" a Bulma, Maron pudo darse cuenta que Broly y Vegeta se sentían atraído por su enemiga, no podía entender como esos dos chicos tan guapos podían estar así por alguien tan insignificante, su envidia era tanta que no admitía el hecho de que la peli azul estuviera increíblemente hermosa aquella noche en esa fiesta. Después de unos días les llegó la noticia de que Bulma y Vegeta se habían hecho novios. Al principio se molestó ya que se le iba a ser mas difícil vengarse de Bulma, pero después de pensarlo bien, el mejor castigo para ella sería separarla de su adorado novio y para eso iba a necesitar la ayuda involuntaria de aquel chico llamado Broly. Así que un día se reunió con sus amigas y maquinaron el plan definitivo para acabar con la felicidad de Bulma. _"sino yo no soy feliz con Yamsha, tu tampoco lo serás"_ esa eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez Maron.

Y así, llegaron a la conclusión de su plan de venganza, que justo hoy lo estaban empezando.

-será magnifico ver la cara de ese chico llamado Vegeta, cuando se entere de que su dulce novia lo engaña con uno de sus amigos- decía Maron a sus amigas, fingiendo sorpresa.

Luego de un buen rato de conversación se retiraron del centro comercial para seguir con su plan.

* * *

><p>En una gran mansión se encontraba una persona mirando con tristeza los grandes árboles de su jardín que se mecían en una forma coordinada, gracias a le pequeña brisa que soplaba, esto era admirado desde la ventana de su habitación, aquella persona con expresión de tristeza era Broly que se encontraba de esa manera debido a que recién se había enterado que la mujer que le interesaba había formalizado una relación con uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo que le molestaba más era que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, no había luchado ni siquiera un poco, no se apresuró a confesarle su amor. Pero como están las cosas ahora, no estaba seguro de que aquellos sentimientos podían ser correspondidos como él lo esperaba, y en su interior sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero haberlo intentado no le costaba nada.<p>

Siguió observando el jardín recordando la noche cuando tuvo intención de confesarle sus sentimientos, aquella fiesta en donde la había visto más hermosa que nunca, tan delicada, tan bella, esa noche en que no tubo la oportunidad ni siquiera de bailar junto a ella, de compartir una conversación amena, de reírse juntos, de…. confesarle lo que sentía. Cuando por fin se había atrevido a decírselo aparece un sujeto diciendo que era su novio, pero ¡que idiota había sido! Ese día se retiró enfadado de aquella fiesta y luego de pensar tantas cosas llegó a la conclusión de que eso solo era un engaño. Su amigo había sido mas listo y lo descubrió primero y cuando se hicieron novios sus sospechas de aquella vez quedaron mas que claras, Bulma no era de esas chica que deja a un hombre para irse con otro al día siguiente, además de quedar claro aquella sospecha, también le quedó muy claro el hecho de que la peli azul nunca iba a corresponder sus sentimientos por el simple y sencillo hecho de que…no lo amaba. Le dolía, claro que dolía, pero debía admitir que Bulma nunca hubiera sido feliz con él, tanto como lo es con Vegeta.

– "_Antes de que me vaya de esta Capital debo de enfrentar esta situación, si no, no estaré tranquilo"_ _– _pensaba mientras mantenía su vista fija en el movimiento de los árboles.

–"_si no lo hago no podría estar en paz, además debo dejar las cosas claras, sé muy bien que ella me quiere como a un amigo y para mi eso es suficiente, sólo me despediré de ella y todo habrá acabado, por fin podré estar en paz."_ – continuaba pensando resignado, estaba decidido a hablarle a la peli azul de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero no para conquistarla, tenía muy en claro que ahora ella estaba con su amigo y no iba a interferir en su relación, sólo quería hacerlo para librarse de ese peso que crecía en su interior, no sabía con exactitud si su confesión ayudaría en algo a su problema, pero esta vez no iba a callar. Además de liberarse de ese peso, también iba a despedirse de ella, ya que mañana partiría hacia otra ciudad debido a que su familia iba a mudarse por cuestiones de trabajo y él seguiría estudiando en el lugar al que sus padres lo llevaran.

–Será mejor para mí – susurró mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Bulma y Milk estaban despertando, la noche anterior Vegeta había llamado a la peli azul por teléfono, fue un a conversación larga así que se acostó tarde.<p>

-¡levántate Bulma!- decía su amiga a una Bulma sin intenciones de levantarse de la cama

-¡apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde!-

-ten…go… sueño- respondió frotándose los ojos

-quien te manada a quedarte tan tarde hablando por teléfono-

-¡está bien!, ¡está bien!, ¡ya voy a levantarme!- respondió levantándose pesadamente de la cama.

Desayunaron y salieron como de costumbre a la universidad, en la conversación por teléfono que había tenido la peli azul la noche anterior, su novio le había comunicado que hoy no podía asistir a la universidad por motivos que su padre había venido y debía mantenerlo al día de las cosas que pasaron en su ausencia. No sin antes decirle que a las ocho de la noche pasaría por ella para invitarla a su casa, Bulma al recibir esa noticia se puso nerviosa, él le había dicho que su padre había llegado y de seguro estaría allí en su casa y eso la tenía inquieta, pero luego Vegeta se encargó de decirle que su padre ya estaba enterado de que ella era su novia así que no había ningún problema, se sentía nerviosa por la cuestión de que el padre de Vegeta fue el que la recomendó con un nombre falso en esa universidad, pera en realidad estaba nerviosa debido a que iba a conocer al padre de su novio, recién iba a conocer como era el comportamiento de Vegeta hacia su padre, como se trataban mutuamente y lo que mas le inquietaba era si le iba a caer bien a su futuro suegro.

Con esa pequeña molestia de preocupación se dirigió a la universidad en compañía de su amiga, Bulma vestía una blusa turquesa con un jean azul, tenía como de costumbre su cabello recogido pero esta vez lo llevaba ligeramente atado a un costado, su amiga llevaba una blusa negra con jean azul y su cabellera se encontraba suelta. Luego de caminar unos pasos de su casa tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la universidad, pero para mala suerte de ellas, no se dieron cuenta de que eran observadas.

-¡por fin terminó esa clase de matemáticas que me enferma!- comentó Lunch sentándose en el lugar que siempre acostumbraba a ir con sus amigos en el momento de receso.

-tienes razón, cada vez que escucho hablar a ese profesor me duele la cabeza- comentó Krillin

-Bulma ¿A que hora va a recogerte Vegeta?- preguntó Milk

-me dijo que a las ocho de la noche.

-¡que envidia! Quisiera tener un novio para que me invite a salir- mencionó fingiendo tristeza Lunch, cosa que hizo reír a sus amigos.

-pues esta vez no vamos a salir a ninguna parte, Vegeta me invitó a su casa para… conocer a su padre- dijo con un poco de preocupación

-no te pongas nerviosa, veras que todo va a salir bien-

-eso espero lunch- contestó

-chicas por que no vamos a comprar algo de comer, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre- sugirió Krillin

-está bien, ¡vamos!- contestó Bulma mas tranquila

Así, el grupo de amigos empezaron a levantarse de donde se encontraban sentados y emprendieron su marcha hacia el comedor de la universidad, seguían su camino conversando alegres, pero antes de llegar a su destino el grupo escuchó a alguien que llamaba a la peli azul.

-¡Bulma!, ¡espera!- dijo antes de acercarse a ellos, al llamado, todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que era Broly.

-Bulma por favor quisiera hablar contigo- dijo cuando por fin los había alcanzado.

-será mejor que nos adelantemos- comentó Lunch dirigiéndose a sus amigos –te esperamos en el comedor- continuó Lunch llevándose a sus amigos de allí.

-está bien, pero no se vayan a ir sin mí por favor- contestó Bulma viendo alejar a sus amigos

-Bulma ¿estás libre esta tarde?- preguntó Broly de repente, captando la atención de su acompañante.

-salgo de clase a las doce y a las ocho de la noche Vegeta me invitó a su casa, así que creo que sí- dijo con su sonrisa amable.

-¿puedes darme tu dirección? Quisiera hablar contigo en tu casa, claro si tu puedes-

-está bien, en seguida te la doy- dijo sacando una libreta para anotarle su dirección -¡toma!- continuó entregándole el pequeño papel -¿es algo malo lo que me tienes que decir?- preguntó confundida.

-¡creo que no!- pronunció mirándola fijamente a los ojos -¿esta bien que vaya a las 2 de la tarde?

-sí, por mi esta bien-

-entonces estaré ahí a las dos en punto, ahora tengo que irme, no tengo clases y tengo algo que hacer.

-ok, te espero a las dos

-¡bien! Adiós - se despidió y se alejó de aquel lugar

_-"¿qué será lo que me tiene que decir?"-_ se cuestionaba mentalmente la peli azul _–"creo que tiene que ver con lo que me iba a decir en aquella fiesta y si es eso, no creo que pueda corresponderte_"- pensaba triste aún recordando que en la fiesta en la cual fue invitada por Vegeta, Broly le iba a comunicar algo y ella creyó saber de que se trataba, y justo en ese momento apareció su primo el cual se hizo pasar por su "novio" desde ese entonces no había visto a Broly, ese noche desapareció de aquella fiesta sin despedirse de ella y eso la desconcertaba, no tenia claro que era lo que tenía que decirle, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Broly seguí su camino hacia su casa tenía que preparar todo para su partida, mientras caminaba observaba a todos los alumnos ingresar a sus respectivas aulas de clases, todos iban lentamente desapareciendo de la vista de él hasta quedar totalmente solo caminando por uno de los lugares de aquella universidad.

_-"después de platicar con ella, me iré de este lugar y no sé cuando volveré"-_ pensaba mientras seguía su camino, el viaje de Broly era a las cuatro de la tarde así que tenía tiempo suficiente para despedirse de ella y lo mas importante, liberarse de ese peso que lo invadía, siguió caminando sin prestar atención al lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que "algo" mas bien "alguien" le extrañó.

_-"pe…ro si acabo de hablar con ella hace pocos minutos"-_ pensaba totalmente extrañado al ver a la peli azul parada de espalda justo al frente de él.

Aquella persona que él creía que era Bulma, no era en realidad ella, se trataba de Maron la cual se había vestido igual a Bulma con una blusa turquesa y un jean azul, además llevaba su cabello recogido atado a un costado, se había vestido estrictamente igual a Bulma con la única razón de llevar a cabo su plan, desde esta mañana decidió con sus amigas seguir a Bulma para ver como estaba vestida y cuando lo hicieron, inmediatamente fueron al mismo centro comercial donde estuvieron el día anterior y para su suerte encontraron la misma ropa que estaban buscando, sin pensarlo dos veces Maron se vistió igual a su enemiga para terminar con su venganza. Justo a su espalda se encontraba la persona que la iba a ayudar a vengarse de la peli azul, claro está que él lo ignoraba completamente.

Ella seguía parada dándole la espalda, sabía perfectamente que la estaba observando desconcertado sin entender que pasaba y eso la divertía, en aquel lugar no se encontraba nadie solo él y ella, al menos eso era lo que creía Broly pero en los arbusto que estaban en frente de Maron, se encontraban sus amigas listas para captar con su cámara el "momento preciso" que ellas necesitaban. Tomar una foto comprometedora de "Bulma" con el mejor amigo de su novio era la mejor idea que habían tenido para finalizar su venganza, este era el plan que habían hecho, al principio les pareció un poco infantil, pero si funcionaba sería perfecto, desafortunadamente para Bulma su enemiga Maron era idéntica a ella por llevar el cabello del mismo color, sus estaturas eran iguales, si pusieran a las dos de espalda con la mismas vestimenta y peinado cualquiera se confundiría, y eso era lo que esperaban lograr, con la foto que iban a tomar esperando que el novio de su enemiga no se diera cuenta de que se trataba de una farsa.

A la distancia que se encontraba Broly no podía distinguir que en realidad aquella persona no era Bulma, se quedó totalmente extrañado parado en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado sin mover un solo musculo ¿A caso su mente estaba jugando con él? No lo sabía, pero cuando "Bulma" se volteó para encararlo claramente notó que no se trataba de ella, vio como se acercaba lentamente hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Broly enfadado al notar que fue engañado, aquella persona no era Bulma, al tenerla frente a frente notó con claridad que no se trataba de la persona que él creía, no entendía por qué demonios aquella mujer se había vestido igual a su amiga.

-mi nombre no importa- dijo seductoramente acercándose peligrosamente a Broly –solo soy alguien que te estima mucho y quería que viera en mí a la mujer que amas- continuó con su mismo tono enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Broly apegándose lo mas que podía a este.

-pero ¿qué hac….

-sshh no digas nada, sé que no me conoces, pero desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, he estado vigilándote siempre y sé que te gusta esa niña que casualmente lleva el mismo color de cabello que el mío, así que quise parecerme a ella para ver si así me querías un poquito.

-no tengo tiempo para tonterías- dijo enfadado mirando aquellos ojos que eran color lila, totalmente distintos a los de Bulma.

-para mi esto no es una tontería-

-pues para mí ¡sí!- dijo tratando de separar delicadamente a la mujer que no conocía, pero ella puso resistencia y se aferró mas a su cuello.

-solo será esta vez y no volveré a molestar mas, ¡te lo prometo!

- ya te dije que…- ni siquiera terminó de decir por que sus labios fueron celados por aquella desconocida chica, fue extraña la sensación que sintió, se sentía vacío por dentro, aquel beso no era algo que esperaba pero tampoco era algo que le desagradaba, instintivamente sus brazos se enredaron en la estrecha cintura de la chica y correspondió a ese beso.

-ya no te molestaré- pronunció Maron cuando se separó de Broly -¡gracias!- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se retiró del lugar corriendo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-"pero…. ¿qué rayos ha pasado?"- cuestionó mentalmente confundido –"esa mujer esta totalmente loca y yo soy un tonto por dejarme llevar por esas tonterías" – se reprochó mentalmente para luego seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>Eran justo las 2 de la tarde, Broly se encontraba en frente de la puerta del lugar donde vivía la peli azul, ya no tenia vuelta atrás, estaba decidido a hablar con ella y lo iba a hacer. Así que tocó la puerta y al momento salió la persona que el esperaba.<p>

–Broly llegaste, pasa por favor- dijo Bulma permitiéndole el paso

–Gracias – respondió y enseguida entró

–siéntate, por favor – ofreció la peli azul y él enseguida obedeció

– ¿estás sola? – preguntó extrañado al no ver a su inseparable amiga, él de antemano ya sabía que vivían juntas

–Sí, ella salió con Goku a una cita- respondió amable con una sonrisa

–Ah, esta bien, voy a empezar a contarte lo que tenía que decirte- dijo tomando una expresión seria ante la mirada de absoluta atención de su acompañante.

…

–joven Vegeta– llamó el mayordoma tras la puerta de la habitación de este

–pasa esta abierto-

–hay un sobre para usted-

–¿quién lo envía?-

–el sobre no dice nada, solo esta su nombre en el-

–Está bien déjame ver que es- el mayordomo le entregó el sobre y se retiró de la habitación

–"_¿qué será esto?"_ – Se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía extrañado aquel sobre amarillo sin abrirlo todavía _–"¿quién me mandará esto?"_ – luego de pensar, abrió el sobre para averiguar que había adentro. Al sacar las fotografías de aquel sobre se llevó una gran sorpresa, no sabía que hacer, se quedó en shock mientras observaba las fotos que tenía en sus manos.

–no…puede ser esta es Bulma…y se esta besando…con Broly- dijo lentamente por la impresión, en su rostro se podía distinguir el fuerte dolor que invadía su cuerpo al ver las fotografías que sostenía en sus manos.

– ¡esto no es verdad! ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD! – gritó en desesperación llenándose de ira, una de sus manos apretaban fuertemente el sobre vacío que aún sostenía al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el sobre tenía algo adentro, así que lo abrió y vio una nota doblada, la cual abrió y empezó a leerla

_**Soy un persona que no soporta ver la infidelidad, y peor aún si esa horrible acción se la realiza con alguien al cual se considera un amigo, estas fotos fueron tomadas esta mañana y si no me crees puede ir a preguntarle a tu querida novia para que le de una explicación, aunque en las fotos está mas que claro que su novia es una persona que no vale la pena.**_

_**Att.**_

_**Un verdadero amigo**_

Vegeta estaba furioso, salió de su habitación y al hacerlo casi tira la puerta, bajó las escaleras corriendo con las fotos en la mano, su padre se encontraba sentado en los muebles de aquella gran sala y al verlo tan extraño preguntó.

– ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no es hora de que vayas a ver a tu novia, es muy temprano, además no esta la cena se supone que la invitaste a cenar– pronunció sonriendo ya que su hijo por fin se dignaba a presentarle a muchacha y esta no era cualquiera era la hija de uno de su mejores amigos.

–Olvídate de que es mi novia, ESA no es nada mio- pronuncio amargamente saliendo de su casa totalmente furioso dejando a su padre desconcertado tras de si.

– ¿pero que le pasa? Si estaba tan contento- se dijo a si mismo

Vegeta tiró las fotografía en el asiento de alado de su coche, manejaba como un loco como queriendo deshacer ese deseo de golpear a alguien, en este momento iba justo a la casa donde se encontraba Bulma para decirle lo que pensaba de ella, después mataría a golpes a su traidor amigo.

…

– ¡no pudo salir mejor! – Decía Maron alegre a sus amigas – ¡este debe de ser nuestro día de suerte! – Maron y sus amigas se encontraban al frente de la casa de la peli azul, estaban sentadas en una banca que se encontraba justo pasando la calle y desde ahí tenían una excelente vista, ellas estaban disfrazadas y querían ver cuando llegaba Vegeta para reclamarle a Bulma, pero algo extraño pasó, primero vino ese chico al cual Maron había besado no podría ser mejor esa situación, si venía el novio de Bulma en ese preciso momento se le iba a armar un lio tremendo a su enemiga.

–ahora solo hay que esperar, cuando Vegeta vea a Bulma con la misma ropa de la de la foto y para el colmo que "su amante" esta en su casa la va a echar de su lado como un perro jajajajja– continuó Maron riendo con maldad.

Cuando de repente apareció un auto color negro, se estacionó de una manera brutal en frente de la casa de la peli azul, ellas miraban detenidamente a ver de quien se trataba y al ver a la persona que ellas esperaban se alegraron en especial Maron, su sonrisa se amplió y les comentó algo a sus amigas.

–chicas será mejor irnos, ya sabemos lo que va a pasar en este lugar. Así que será mejor que no nos vean y nos descubran – continuó con su sonrisa de victoria, rápidamente desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

.

**Tan tan tan….wwooww este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, de nuevo lo siento por no actualizar rápido es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero el siguiente cap. lo subiré mas rápido. No quiero dejarlos en suspenso del lio que va a pasar… Vegeta va a ser muy duro e injusto con Bulma pero después se va a dar cuenta del engaño y se arrepentir luego no sabrá como recuperarla. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE ME HAGAN SABER SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAP CON UN REVIEW…**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo…..los quiere *Angelinedbz***


	17. 17 Sufrimiento

**Antes de comenzar permítanme agradecerles por sus reviews a todos, ¡muchas gracias!, la verdad cada palabra que leo en sus reviews, me impulsa a seguir con esta historia.**

**Sin mas que leer les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

–tenía que contártelo, si no lo hacía creo que no podrí vivir en paz– terminó Broly de comunicar todo lo que tenía que decirle a la peli azul, le contó también el hecho que se iba a estudiar a otra parte.

Bulma estaba callada, tratando de ordenar en su cabeza todo lo que su amigo le había confesado, toda sus sospechas eran cierta, pero aunque ya tenía alguna noción de lo que acababa de oír, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella situación y para el colmo le dijo algo inesperado, justamente hoy él iba a viajar a otra parte para estudiar.

–solo quiero que no me malinterpretes– volvió a hablar Broly –por ningún motivo voy a interferir en la relación que tienes con Vegeta, yo solo quiero que seamos amigos– continuó con sinceridad.

–yo….lo siento. – fue lo único que articuló Bulma, no sabía que decir

–no tienes por qué disculparte–

–Yo también tengo algo que confesarte– mencionó de repente, captando totalmente la atención de su amigo.

Bulma le confesó su verdadera identidad, y sus motivos por el cual, ella tomó esa decisión, la peli azul al escuchar a su amigo decidió confiar en él.

–siento mucho, no haberte contado nada antes– se disculpó

–solo vives pidiendo disculpa– dijo Broly riendo –creo que estamos a manos, los dos teníamos algo que confesar, y ya lo hemos hecho, así que no hay nada que perdonar–

– ¡esta bien! – Sonrió amablemente la peli azul – espero que te valla bien en tu viaje– continuó

–Es casi hora de retirarme – comentó Broly al mirar su reloj –espero que las cosas con Vegeta sigan bien – se levantó de su asiento para despedirse definitivamente de ella, Bulma a verlo lo imitó. –Cuídate mucho Bulma, y recuerda que en mí siempre tendrás a un amigo.

–Siempre estaré agradecida contigo, sin conocerme me ayudaste – dijo con sinceridad, para despedirse de él le proporcionó un abrazo, no sabía si algún día regresaría, así que lo abrazó para recordarlo como un gran amigo que siempre estuvo con ella ayudándola cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Broly al principio se quedó estático, pero después correspondió al abrazo.

…..

Vegeta estacionó su auto y bajó de este, al hacerlo vio el auto deportivo de Broly, no había duda, ese auto era de la persona la cual él sospechaba, mientras manejaba, tenía la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un mal entendido, pero al ver el auto de su "amigo" justo en frente de la casa de la peli azul, la poca cordura que le quedaba desapareció.

Sus sentimientos en ese momentos estaban martirizándolo, no sabía que hacer, si gritar, matar, insultar u odiar. La última fue su mejor opción, debía odiar para poder olvidarla, pero no sin antes decirle lo que pensaba de ella y su supuesto amigo, ya no le iban a ver la cara de idiota.

Cerró la puerta del auto con violencia, enseguida se dirigió hacia la puerta de la vivienda de la peli azul, sin pedir permiso o llamar antes de entrar, abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando una escena, nada favorable para Bulma.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó lleno de celos, separándolos del abrazo que compartían, Vegeta tomó a Broly de la camisa y lo empujó hacia atrás, alejándolo de Bulma.

Bulma estaba desconcertada, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí Vegeta a esa hora, se suponía que él la iba a ver a las ocho de la noche y lo que menos entendía era por qué había actuado de esa manera hacia su amigo, ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo. Sin entender observó como golpeó a Broly haciéndolo caer al piso.

– ¿Qué haces Vegeta? ¡Ya déjalo! – exclamó desesperada, al ver como Vegeta iba a golpear nuevamente a su amigo.

– ¿todavía lo defiendes? – dijo con total furia, mirándola de la misma manera, Bulma estaba desconcertada no sabía por qué él estaba en ese estado. –estas engañándome con ESTE y ¿pretendes que me quede como que si nada esta pasando? – al escuchar eso, Broly se levantó del suelo limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que estaba brotando de su labio inferior por el golpe.

– ¿Qué estas diciendo imbécil? – preguntó molesto Broly – ¡deja de decir estupideces! –

– ¡ye dejen de fingir! Los acabo de encontrar juntos ¡SON UNAS BASURAS!.

–Ve..geta no sé por que dices eso– mencionó Bulma muy triste al escuchar el calificativo que le había dado a ambos –no es lo que tu crees, no sé por que piensas eso, Broly y yo sólo…..–

– ¡CÁLLATE! – interrumpió Vegeta con un grito que la hizo estremecerse. –NO ME INTERESA QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO, NO ME INTERESA LO QUE HAGAN O DEJEN DE HACER, POR MÍ PUEDEN IRSE AL INFIERNO– continuó molesto, apretando su puño para poder calmar un poco la ira que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Bulma al escuchar esas amargas palabras, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que estaban amenazando por salir desde que vio a Vegeta en ese estado, de sus hermosos ojos azules brotaban gruesas lagrimas que demostraba lo herida que estaba, no sabía como hacer entrara en razón a Vegeta, era ilógico que pensara eso, ella siempre lo ha amado a él, no entendía por qué de repente salía con esa acusación sin fundamento hacia ella y su amigo.

– Vegeta, cálmate– interfirió Broly al ver llorar a la peli azul – no se por qué estas diciendo tanta estupideces juntas, Bulma y yo sólo estábamos hablando.

– ¡claro! – respondió Vegeta fingiendo entender la situación –sólo estaban hablando y para eso necesitaban estar TAN JUNTOS.

–SOLO ME ESTABA DESPIDIENDO DE ELLA– gritó en exasperación, ya que Vegeta no entendía ni una palabra.

– ¡mira imbécil! – dijo Vegeta tomándolo del cuello de la camisa –a mí "esa" ya no me importa ni lo mas mínimo, lo que me molesta es que se hayan querido pasar de listos, pero su jueguito llegó a su fin– Vegeta le proporcionó otro golpe a Broly, pero este lo esquivó rápidamente y cuando lo hizo fue él que golpeó a Vegeta, Broly logró su hazaña, pero cuando Vegeta reaccionó del golpe empezó una pelea ante la vista de Bulma.

– ¡YA BASTA! – Gritó Bulma para lograr separarlos, al escuchar su grito ellos pararon y Bulma aprovechó esta situación para interponerse en medio de ellos. –por favor ya no sigan peleando, no hay motivos para hacerlo….. por favor– rogó con lagrimas en los ojos – Vegeta no sé por que te comportas así, por que dices esas cosas, yo sólo te amo a ti, Broly es sólo mi amigo– Trató de que Vegeta entendiera, pero él no le respondió absolutamente nada, solo la miraba con desprecio y odio.

– Broly es mejor que te vayas, yo trataré de que este mal entendido se solucione.

– ¡estas loca! No te dejaré con ESTE, en ese estado es capaz hasta de lastimarte.

– ¡VETE! – gritó en frustración – por favor… yo arreglaré este mal entendido… por favor– rogó con las lagrimas amenazando de salir nuevamente de sus ojos –si no te vas no llegarás a tiempo– continuó la peli azul, Broly al escucharla miró la hora y definitivamente tenía que marcharse ya, por que si no lo hacia perdería el vuelo y su familia también lo haría ya que lo estaban esperando.

– ¡Está bien! – respondió a la suplica de la peli azul, no quería dejarla sola con Vegeta, pero prefirió obedecerla por el bien de ella y de él. – te llamaré luego, y no dudes en llamarme si algo sale mal – dijo esto y salió definitivamente del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a Vegeta.

–Quisiera saber por qué estas así– mencionó Bulma mirándolo a los ojos ahora que se encontraban a solas.

–no tengo porque contestarte nada, solo quiero que sepas que… "terminamos" , no quiero saber nada de ti– aquella palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de la peli azul una y otra vez mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices que compartió con su ex novio. Su mente estaba aturdida, no decía ni una sola palabra, hasta que vió que Vegeta estaba a punto de salir de su vivienda, fue entonces que reaccionó.

– ¡espera Vegeta! Escúchame por favor– él detuvo su paso al escucharla

– ¿para qué voy a escucharte eh? ¿Para qué quiere que te escuche? Si no te voy a creer nada ¡NUNCA MAS VOY A CREER EN TI! ¡NUNCA! Eres una basura, hipócrita– al terminar sus calificativos, salió de aquella vivienda dejando atrás a Bulma totalmente destrozada, las palabras que utilizó fueron fatales, el dolor de aquellas duras palabras la carcomía lenta y dolorosamente por dentro, al final no pudo sopórtalo y calló al piso de rodillas ahogando los dolorosos sollozos que salían de su boca.

….

Milk regresaba a la vivienda que compartía con su mejor amiga y la escena que encontró la sorprendió de sobremanera. Al ver a su amiga destrozada, tirada en el piso, llorando amargamente, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a su lado para ayudarla, quería saber que era lo que le ocurría, la asustaba verla en ese estado lamentable. Lo primero que se le vino a al mente fue abrazarla para tranquilizarla, la peli azul se aferró a su amiga como un niño asustado que ha encontrada a su madre, Milk solo la recibió en sus brazos, esperando el momento para preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría.

– ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Bulma? No me asuste, ¿por qué estas llorando? – preguntó lo mas calmada y serena posible para tranquilizarla, pero fue en vano.

–Ve…..ve– ni siquiera terminaba el nombre que quería pronunciar debido a sus sollozos.

–tranquilízate, para que me puedas contar bien, no te entiendo absolutamente nada–

–Ve..geta, él, él…–

–no me asustes ¿acaso le pasó algo a Vegeta?

–¡no!, él me dejó, él….. No me quiere….. Me dijo que todo acabó…piensa que lo engaño con… Broly–

–pero ¿por qué? No entiendo, ¿por qué el piensa eso?.

–Broly estaba aquí conmigo, él pensó que estábamos engañándolo – volvió a llorar –yo … le expliqué que solo estábamos hablando…..no me creyó….no me creyó nada….me dijo cosas horribles–

–Pero será idiota o qué ¿acaso no te tiene confianza?, esto no se quedará así, ahora mismo voy a hacer que se disculpe contigo, a mí si me va a escuchar ese tarado– ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie y la sentó en una silla cercana –espérame aquí, enseguida regresaré– dijo con firmeza la peli negra.

–No vayas por favor – rogó – él ya terminó conmigo…ya no hay nada que hacer–

–Esto no se quedará así, ese imbécil si piensa que te puede hacer daño, ¡esta totalmente equivocado! Yo no vine aquí de por gusto, yo prometí que te venía a cuidar.

– pero….

–Nada de peros, ¡espérame aquí! – decidida salió de ahí en busca de Vegeta.

….

Vegeta al llegar a sus casa fue intersectado por su padre.

– ¿qué le hiciste a esa señorita? – lo reprendió deteniéndolo, cuando iba a subir las escaleras en busca de su habitación.

–¿señorita? Hump, esa no es una señorita es sólo una…..

–modera tu lenguaje, ¿por qué estas …?

–me engañó con unos de mis mejores amigos – dijo cabizbajo –así que no la vuelvas a mencionar– se retiró sin mirar a su padre, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, nunca antes había sentido algo similar, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, no, ella no se lo merecía, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, formando en su ser una coraza que lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien mas frio, hasta se había atrevido a decirle tantas cosas horribles a la única persona que él había amado, a la única persona que él había dicho un "te amo", se sentía totalmente engañado, traicionado, burlado, le dolió claro que le dolió verla llorar cuando él le decía todas esas cosas pero no podía sacar de su mente las imágenes que había visto en esas fotografías.

–ojala nunca te hubiera conocido– pronuncio a la nada con rencor. Cuando de repente su mayordomo tocó la puerta.

–joven, alguien lo busca

–no quiero ver a nadie, dile que se vaya

–pero, ella insiste en habl…

–YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE – gritó, cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una furiosa peli negra.

–Quieras o no, vas a hablar conmigo – Milk dijo demostrando su enojo.

–vaya, vaya, vaya, no te esperaba, ¿acaso te mandó TÚ amiguita?

–vine por mi cuenta, sólo quiero decirte que no permitiré que….

–jajajajaja–lo escuchó reírse con maldad –tu amiga si es estúpida, lo del "engaño" lo inventé para terminar definitivamente con ella, ya me aburrió y esa fue una buena escusa – mintió, pero Milk no fue capaz de ver el engaño en sus palabras.

–¿…qué..? – articuló totalmente incrédula y sintiendo un gran dolor por su amiga.

–lo que te dije, y si quieres puedes contárselo a esa.

– ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! – Milk estaba tan furiosa, sin pensarlo le dio una tremenda bofetada, llena de ira volvió a hablar – ¡escúchame bien! no te vuelvas a acercar a mi amiga.

– ¡vete! Te digo QUE TE VAYAS–

–Estas advertido– amenazó la peli negra y se retiró de ahí con una preocupación terrible, no sabia como iba a explicarle esto a su amiga, la iba a llenar de tristeza si se lo decía pero no tenía opción, ella debía saber la verdad.

Con pesar llegó a el departamento que compartía con la peli azul, cuando entró la vio en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, en su rostro había esperanza, estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que tenía que decir su amiga.

– ¿qué pasó? – se animó a preguntar, Milk al verla tan ilusionada de su respuesta no soportó las ganas de llorar, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas y abrazó a su amiga en silencio.

–él no te merece….amiga él no te merece– susurró aun llorando sin deshacer el abrazo protector que ejercía en su amiga, la peli azul al escucharla, lloró desconsolada.

–¿qué…. pasó? – volvió a preguntar

–él me dijo que….. todo fue una escusa para terminar contigo– se detuvo al ver como sufría su amiga –dijo que… se aburrió de ti y por eso hizo lo que hizo – Bulma al escuchar su confesión sintió en su cuerpo como si un balde de agua helada hubiera sido vertido en ella sin piedad, ya había llorado demasiado, de sus ojos ya no salían lagrimas, pero en la expresión de su rostro se notaba claramente la decepción y dolor que sentía.

–Él no te merece– dijo acariciando su cabello para animarla –por favor dime algo –dijo angustiada al ver la reacción de su amiga, pero lo único que hizo fue llorar amargamente de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

**Y …..¿Qué les pareció? ….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco triste, lo sé, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC! : ) Espero me hagan saber como les pareció a ustedes con un Review.**

**Se los quiere mucho queridos lectores : )**

**Hasta el prox. Cap.**

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	18. 18 Pruebas verdaderas

**Sin palabras, :) gracias por sus Reviews, la verdad me ayudan mucho al escribirme, se los quiere a todos, sin más, a leer el siguiente capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18**

La peli azul se encontraba en la oficina del director de la universidad a la cual ella deseo asistir y la misma que le había traído varios problemas, ella estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga, ambas estaban sentadas esperando.

La peli azul aún recordaba que en la noche anterior su amigo Broly la había llamado para saber como estaba, y ella le mintió diciendo que entre Vegeta y ella todo se había aclarado, lo hizo para que no se preocupara, era mejor mentirle para que no se atormentara, esa misma noche también tomó la decisión de regresar con sus padres, esa fue la mejor opción que encontró.

–quiero acabar con esto de una vez–comentó la peli azul a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado.

– ¿estas segura Bulma?, ¿En serio quieres irte, aun cuando no has terminado el año que le dijiste a tus padres? –

–Fue un gran error haber venido desde un principio– dijo con una sonrisa cansada, habían pasado dos días desde la pelea con Vegeta, ella no había asistido a la universidad durante ese periodo y sabia que su ex novio tampoco había asistido, gracias a la información de sus amigos Lunch y Krillin que ya estaban al tanto del pleito.

– ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu papá cuando estés de regreso? – preguntó Milk.

–le voy a decir que me hostigué de estar aquí o algo parecido.

–creo que será mejor no decirle la verdad.

–ya lo sé…. ¿sabes Milk? Quisiera que te quedaras en esta universidad.

–pero yo no puedo dejarte sola, yo me iré contigo.

–no quiero que te separes de Goku por mi culpa.

–ya hablaré con él después, él entenderá.

–por favor quédate, yo estaré bien, no lo tomes a mal, pero quisiera estar sola durante un buen tiempo, además no quiero que por mi culpa te separes de el hombre que amas…él es un buen chico– dijo con la voz apagada y un deje de tristeza.

– ¿no tengo opción? –

– ¡no! – dijo riendo, pero su sonrisa ya no era la misma, ya no tenía la misma intensidad que poseía antes, Milk notó que estaba tratando de aparentar que se encontraba bien, así que prefirió obedecerle y dejarla sola por un tiempo, para ella sería mejor que su amiga este lejos de esa Capital, así no se encontraría con Vegeta en cualquier momento, por ese lado prefería que su amiga no se encontrara en ese lugar para que pueda olvidar la gran decepción que había experimentado ahí.

– ¡esta bien!, pero prométeme que me llamarás

–Claro, yo….– en ese momento fue interrumpida por el director que acababa de entrar.

* * *

><p>–Me iré en dos días, ya he arreglado todo con el director y ya he comunicado a mis padres sobre mi regreso– explicó la peli azul a su grupo de amigos que en ese momento estaban reunidos en su departamento.<p>

– ¿Tan rápido? – se quejó Lunch

–sí, ya he avisado a mis padres, además ustedes pueden visitarme cuando quieran.

–espero que te vaya bien y por favor no dejes de llamarnos para saber de ti.

–por su puesto que los llamaré, ustedes son mis únicos verdaderos amigos, me duele dejarlos pero…. pero necesito alejarme de…. este lugar – el dolor que trataba de ocultar no pudo reprimirlo mas, le dolía dejar a sus amigos y lo que mas le afectaba era el hecho de no poder sacar de su cabeza todas las palabras que Vegeta le había dicho, eso mezclado con la separación de sus amigos, rompió la barrera que había formado en su interior para no volver a llorar.

–Tranquila, nosotros entendemos, y además nunca vamos a olvidarte ¿cierto Krillin?

–sí Bulma, ya no estés triste– respondió –ya que sólo falta dos días para que tengas que irte, deberíamos planear salir a alguna parte para despedirte.

– ¡es verdad! deberíamos salir a alguna parte – trató de animar Milk.

–lo siento, pero no tengo ánimos para salir a ningún lugar.

–esta bien, pero estaremos en el aeropuerto para despedirte ¿ok? – ante el cometario de su amiga Lunch, la peli azul movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, le agradaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella.

Los dos días pasaron tan rápido y ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Bulma, sus amigos la abrazaron y le decían palabras confortantes para que su ánimo no decayera, la peli azul no pudo contener las lagrimas al separarse de sus amigos, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya había avisado a sus padres de su regreso y definitivamente no quería permanecer en aquel lugar donde lo conoció a él. Mientras caminaba para abordar el avión, miró hacia a tras para mirar a sus amigos, ellos la despedían con un ademan en sus manos indicándole un momentáneo adiós, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta para dirigirse a su destino.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación, meditando y recordando lo sucedido hace cuatro días, cuando encontró a la peli azul con Broly en una situación inexplicable para él, aquel momento cuando una mescla de sentimientos invadieron su alma. Aun recordaba que al entrar a la vivienda de su ex novia y presenciar aquella escena, le dolió de sobremanera encontrarla con la misma vestimenta con las cuales él apreció en las fotografías enviadas por un anónimo. Lo mas lógico que pensó en ese momento fue que aquello había pasado ese mismo día, los sentimientos que experimentó desde aquel entonces no habían desaparecido hasta la actualidad, mantenía el mismo rencor hacia ella y su amigo, pero sin darse cuenta también se estaba sumiendo en una soledad y tristeza, desde lo ocurrido no había asistido a la universidad, ni había querido platicar con sus amigos. Continuó cavilando desde su cama observando el techo de su habitación, con una mirada fría y con el ceño fruncido, pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado desde la puerta de su habitación.<p>

– ¿Vegeta, estas ahí? – fue el llamado desde el exterior de su habitación, al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente reconoció al dueño de aquella voz.

– ¡Vete Kakaroto! – simplemente respondió sin intensiones de abrirle la puerta

–Necesitamos hablar, no puedes quedarte ahí encerrado

–ya te dije que te vayas, ¿acaso no puedes entender una simple cosa?

–Vamos Vegeta, solo quiero hablar contigo

– ya te dije que NO

–pues entonces no me moveré de aquí– luego de decirle aquello, empezó a golpear la puerta sin parar, Vegeta ya no lo soportaba y optó abrirle la puerta, era su mejor elección porque si no lo hacía, no lo iba a dejar en paz el resto del día.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres Kakaroto? ¡Habla y vete enseguida! – Goku entró a la habitación, se sentó en la silla mas cercana que encontró y empezó a hablar.

–No sé porque has dicho esa mentira a Milk – mencionó con seriedad, pero al ver la cara de incomprensión de su orgulloso primo, explicó inmediatamente – me refiero a eso que le dijiste, de "que te hostigaste de Bulma y por eso terminaste con ella por un supuesto mal entendido con Broly y ella".

–Si vas a hablar de eso mejor será que te vallas– le contestó mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

–No, hasta que me des una explicación.

–no tengo por que darte explicaciones, lo que te dijo 'tu noviecita' es la verdad

–Por más que lo repitas no te creo ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? –

Vegeta al escucharlo, lo miró detenidamente con esa misma cara de frialdad que no la había borrado de su rostro, luego de eso, esquivó la mirada cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza que rápidamente fue remplazada por ira y odio, intentó que su primo no notara lo dolido que estaba, pero fue demasiado tarde, Goku se percató de inmediato de la tristeza que estaba camuflada por el ceño fruncido que se distinguía en su rostro.

Permaneció callado durante unos minutos, ante la mirada de su primo que milagrosamente no había articulado ninguna palabra, solo lo observaba esperando su contestación, después de pensarlo bien, decidió confesarle la verdad, se levantó de su cama hacia la mesa en donde cogió una pequeña caja de madera y sacó un sobre, todas sus movimientos eran seguidos por la mirada tranquila de Goku.

– ¡Mira esto! – dijo arrojando el sobre en la cama con desprecio, Goku se levantó de su asiento y recogió aquel sobre, al abrirlo notó que eran varias fotografías, las observó con paciencia antes de mencionar algún comentario.

– ¿Es por esto, que dijiste que Bulma te estaba engañando con Broly? – mencionó dejando de mirar las fotografías para fijar su vista en Vegeta.

– ¿Qué quieres que piense al ver esas fotos? Las imágenes hablan por si solas.

–Pues en NINGUNA de ellas veo el rostro de Bulma por ningún lugar, todas están 'casualmente' tomadas de espalda.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no soy ningún tonto, cuando fui a pedirle una explicación a ESA estaba con su amante y 'causalmente' estaba vestida con la mismas vestimentas de la fotografía.

–No sé Vegeta, esto me parece muy raro, no conozco a Bulma mucho, pero creo que no es capaz de hacer algo así, pero al que sí conozco es a Broly y definitivamente él no es un traidor.

–Mira Kakaroto, si viniste a criticarme ¡vete! no necesito que saques conclusiones en algo que esta MUY claro, ellos me engañaron y creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta, siempre los odiaré a los dos, siempre.

–Antes de irme quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

–Habla de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta.

– ¿Quién te dio esas fotografías?, ¿Sabes donde está Broly en estos momento?, ¿sabes donde está Bulma?

–Con respecto a la primera pegunta, la fotografía las envió un anónimo y con respeto a las demás, no me interesa saber donde están esos dos.

–Entonces yo te lo diré, aquel día que discutiste con Bulma, Broly se estaba despidiendo de ella porque se iba a ir al extranjero a estudiar.

–ya te dije que no me interesa, saber que es lo que hace o deja de hacer ese sujeto, no me impor… –interrumpió Goku

–Y con respecto a Bulma, ella se fue esta mañana a la Capital del Oeste, regresó de nuevo a la casa de sus padres– al escuchar esa confesión, Vegeta sintió un dolor en su pecho, que lo supo disimular muy bien, al sacar sus propias conclusiones.

–Tal vez 'eso' es lo que quieren que pensemos, y en realidad están por ahí escondidos como las ratas que son.

–Vegeta será mejor que averigües que es lo que en realidad pasó, te lo digo por tú bien, para que después no tengas que arrepentirte – mencionó Goku mientras iba saliendo de la habitación de Vegeta, pero detuvo su paso para mencionar una ultima cosa –No creas en los anónimos, muchas veces son falsos–al decir aquello dejó definitivamente la habitación de su primo.

–Para mí, todo está más que claro– pronunció con tristeza y rencor en sus palabras.

…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, exactamente una semana, Bulma había llegado bien a su destino, sus padres al verla después de varios meses se alegraron por tenerla de vuelta con ellos, la peli azul tenía que fingir que se encontraba bien para que sus padres no se preocuparan, pero cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación lloraba en silencio para poder desahogarse. Durante la semana que estaba de regreso en su hogar, su amigo Yamsha la visitaba con frecuencia, con el también trataba de ocultar su tristeza, lo cual con mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió. Su mente estaba ocupada en los diferentes proyectos que le ayudaba a su padre a realizar, al menos en esas hora de trabajo, no pensaba en la persona que había amado como nadie en la vida, la misma que por desgracia le había hecho el daño mas grande en toda su corta vida.

Durante la semana Vegeta asistió a la Universidad, fue entonces que se percató de la ausencia de Broly y Bulma, trató de no tomarle mucha importancia, ya que según él, ellos estaban juntos en algún lugar, Vegeta tomó la misma personalidad fría y distante de antes, todos le temían nuevamente, la única que lo desafiaba con la mirada era Milk, cada vez que se topaba con él no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada, ella recientemente se había enterado gracias a Goku, que Vegeta había terminado con Bulma gracias a unas fotos en donde 'supuestamente' su mejor amiga se estaba besando con Broly, ella creía fielmente en su amiga, todo lo contrario a Vegeta, le dolía que él no creyera en la peli azul, Vegeta le había jurado amor y ahora con unas simples fotos donde ni siquiera se apreciaba el rostro de su amiga, él la culpaba sin dejarla darle explicaciones, según lo que le dijo su novio la 'falsa Bulma' que estaba en la fotografía llevaba la misma ropa que la verdadera ese mismo día, así que era una plan perfectamente realizado, juro que no descansaría hasta encontrar al culpable y hacer que Vegeta pagara su grave error. Y justamente hoy sin saberlo lo iba averiguar.

Milk entró al baños de mujeres, era muy temprano así que no había nadie ocupándolos entró a uno de ellos, cuando de repente escuchó unas voces conocidas, antes de cerrar la puerta la abrió un poco para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas y al confirmarlo cerró con seguro, subiéndose en el inodoro para no ser descubierta. _–"Esto es extraño, muy extraño, estoy segura que Maron y su grupito tienen algo que ver con lo de las supuestas fotografías"_ – Pensó dispuesta a escuchar la conversación de esas tres.

–Hoy es el último día que permaneceremos aquí, nuestro plan salió a la perfección así que no tenemos por qué permanecer en este lugar– dijo Maron mientras se observaba en el espejo, arreglándose el cabello, al igual que sus compañeras.

–El plan de las fotografías fue un éxito, ese chico llamado Vegeta creyó sin duda que era Bulma la que se estaba besando con su amigo jajajajaj ni siquiera dudo un poco, el pobre ni siquiera se imagina que la que esta en la fotografía es Maron.

–¡Cállate! – regañó Maron a su amiga –alguien podría entrar y escuchar algo.

–no te preocupes es muy temprano no hay nadie en los alrededores y además ya me cercioré de que aquí no haya nadie– mencionó su amiga.

–Bueno chicas será mejor irnos de inmediato si no quieren que la amiga de Bulma nos vea aquí, porque si lo hace va a sospechar de inmediato– aconsejó la otra muchacha que hasta ahora había permanecido callada.

–Tienes razón, vámonos ahora mismo de aquí, ya sabemos que la estúpida regresó a su casa, así que no hacemos nada en este lugar– dijo Maron a su grupo, mientras salían del baño sin darse cuenta que toda su conversación fue escuchada por Milk.

Cuando Maron y sus acompañantes dejaron el lugar, Milk salió de ahí corriendo en dirección al aula donde se encontraban sus amigos, en el trayecto se encontró con Goku que al verla tan apurada corriendo preguntó. –¿por qué estas corriendo de esa manera?.

– ¡cállate amor y sígueme!, luego te explicaré– continuó corriendo velozmente agarrando a Goku de la mano para que la siguiera, después de un pequeño trayecto llegó a el lugar querido, rogando que sus amigos hayan llegado, y por suerte ahí se encontraban, fuera del aula conversando.

–Milk buenos dí….

–No hay tiempo para formalidades ¿Lunch trajiste tu cámara? – preguntó con impaciencia, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire debido a el cansancio.

–¿Pe…ro por qué me preguntas eso?.

–¿la trajiste o no?

–No, ¿pero para qué la quieres?

– ¿Milk acaso enloquecisteis o qué? – intervino Krillin

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¿alguien trajo algo con que grabar? –

–si el celular, pero insisto ¿para qué lo qui…..

–Ya dije que no hay tiempo de explicaciones, en el camino le explicaré así que síganme–

Milk volvió a correr y todos la siguieron sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que decidió explicarles todo lo que escuchó en el baño, rápidamente justificó su comportamiento y la necesidad de por qué quería algo que grabara, su plan era gravar la conversación que iba a tener con esas tres, donde explicara que su amiga no había sido la de la fotografía, para que todo ese mal entendido se aclarara, cuando llegaron al lugar de destino, el cual era el estacionamiento, Milk indicó a los chicos que se escondieran y grabaran la conversación que iba tener con Maron y su grupo, por suerte las encontró en ese lugar dispuesta a subirse a su auto, gracias a Kami-sama había llegado a tiempo. _–"con que les gustas enseñar pruebas ¿verdad?, yo sí demostraré pruebas verdaderas de su estúpida trampa, con eso, Vegeta no dudará mas y tendrá que hacer lo imposible para que Bulma lo perdone" –_pensaba mientras se acercaba decidida hacia las tres muchachas.

–vaya, vaya, vaya, ya se me hacia raro que mágicamente un anónimo mandara unas fotografías para perjudicar a mi amiga.

– ¿Qué….haces aquí? –preguntó nerviosa Maron.

–yo estudio en esta universidad, esa pregunta la debería hacer yo.

–pues soy libre de andar donde se me de la gana ¡no tengo que darte explicaciones!– trató de subir inmediatamente a su auto, pero se detuvo al escuchar a la peli negra.

–Sé absolutamente todo lo de su plan para hacerle daño a mi amiga, ¿cómo pudiste hacerte pasar por ella y tomarte esas fotografías?, aunque su plan es estúpido, funcionó ahora por su culpa mi amiga esta sufriendo.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste?

– Lo escuché todo en el baño, sean más cuidadosa– aconsejó con sarcasmo.

–j aja ja y ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? Vas a contárselo a ese chico que ni siquiera creyó en su querida Bulma, no me hagas reír.

–pues creo que voy a hacer mas que eso

–me alegró mucho que él estúpido de su novio no le haya creído nada, él que le juraba amor y con un simple anónimo la dejó como la basura que es, me alegro mucho de su sufrimiento, no me importa si le cuentas o no a ese tal Vegeta, ya el daño esta hecho jajajaj– su malvada carcajada fue interrumpida por la bofetada de Milk.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? – la veía con furia mientras, acariciaba la mejilla afectada.

–Te mereces, más que eso, pero lo vas a pagar bien caro, la vida te cobrará las maldades que has hecho.

– ¡me las pagarás! Este golpe me lo pagarás muy caro– después de esta amenaza las tres chicas subieron al auto y, dejaron el lugar a una velocidad increíble– Al observar sola a Milk sus amigos y su novio se acercaron.

– ¡fue increíble ese golpe! – dijo Goku a una Milk sonriente

– ¿pudieron grabar la conversación? – Preguntó a sus tres acompañantes.

–todo absolutamente todo ¡está aquí! – dijo Lunch, enseñado su celular.

–perfecto, ahora Goku, por favor llévame hacia donde esta Vegeta.

– Le dije a ese testarudo que averiguara lo que en realidad había sucedido, ahora no sé como irá a reaccionar, Milk vamos, en este momento todavía debe estar en la universidad.

Goku y Milk rápidamente llegaron al lugar inseparable donde Vegeta se encontraba, aquel lugar donde tubo un enfrentamiento con la peli azul, se encontraba sentado en unos de los cómodos muebles, mientras estaba utilizando su laptop, Vegeta estaba con Haru, cuando de repente entró Goku en compañía de su novia, que llevaba una expresión de pocos amigos.

–Kakaroto dile a esa mujer que se valla, la quiero fuera de mi vista

–Vegeta no la trates así, ella solo viene a decirte algo.

–No quiero oírla, así que ¡vete!.

–en realidad no tengo nada que hablar contigo, solo quiero que mires este video– mencionó estirando su mano, entregándole el celular.

–tu no me das ordenes, No quiero ver nada, ya te dije que te vayas o ¿acaso no entiendes?

– por favor Vegeta, es por tu bien – rogó Goku.

Vegeta dudó entre verlo o no, después de un rato decidió hacerlo para que ya lo dejaran en paz. Cogió en celular sin interés y presionó la reproducción de dicho video, en el pudo ver a la novia de su primo discutiendo con tres chicas y una de ellas le llamó la atención por el color de su cabello, era muy similar al de Bulma, empezó a escuchar la conversación detenidamente, su expresión fría, fue cambiando a una de sorpresa y gran preocupación al escuchar la confesión de esa chica llamada Maron, escuchó claramente que ellas habían sido el anónimo, que había enviado las fotografías, al escuchar que todo había sido una trampa, que la de la fotografía no había sido su Bulma si no aquella muchacha que movida por la envidia e intenciones de hacerle daño se hizo pasar por ella para que él la dejara. La sensación que experimentó fue como un balde de agua fría vertido sobre su cuerpo, sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, se sentía en ese preciso momento un miserable.

El video había terminado, todos estaban en silencio, Vegeta de la impresión no despegaba la vista de la pantalla del celular mientras miraba a la nada, recordando todo lo que le había dicho 'eres una basura, hipócrita' aquellos horribles calificativos y los recuerdos cuando le gritaba mientras ella trataba de explicarle, retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez haciéndolo sentir mas culpable, también recordó la gran mentira que dijo al final, que de seguro su amiga se lo había comunicado, él nunca se hostigó de ella, solo lo dijo por su maldito orgullo, por su odio sin argumentos verdaderos.

–soy….. un imbécil– susurró para si mismo, pero fue escuchado claramente por los presentes. –Tengo que hablar con Bulma, necesito que me perdone, Milk ¿Dónde está? Llévame con ella por favor.

–Vegeta aquel día que conversé contigo te dije que ella había regresado con sus padres, ese mismo día te dije que Broly también se fue, y te mencioné que entre él y ella no pasaba nada sólo se estaban despidiendo– intervino Goku, recordando la platica pasada.

–Tengo que ir inmediatamente hacia allá, tengo que explicarle que todo fue un mal entendido, que fue una trampa, no la voy a perder, haré lo que sea para ganarme su confianza de nuevo – mencionaba desesperado, mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

–ya la perdiste por tu desconfianza, preferiste creer en un anónimo en vez de ella que te ha entregado todo, que era capaz de dar la vida por ti… ya la perdiste… y ese es tu castigo– dijo con frialdad Milk para después salir de ese lugar, dejando Vegeta demasiado preocupado.

.

.

.

**Siento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero en realidad estoy muy ocupada, espero como siempre que le haya gustado este capitulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Por fin Vegeta se ha enterado de la verdad ¿Bulma lo perdonará?, pues eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Buenas Noches….n_n **


	19. 19 Te extrañé

**Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, es lo que necesito para escribir, lo siento por haber retrasado tanto en la actualización de este capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews a Todos, a esos que siempre están ahí gastando un ratito de su tiempo en escribirme un Review que para mi significa mucho : ). Bueno aquí la continuación…..**

**Capitulo 19 **

Vegeta no podía sacar de su mente las palabras que pronunció Milk, aquella última expresión deambulaba en su mente, se repetían una y otra vez produciendo en su interior odio por si mismo y por ende sentirse mas culpable de lo que ya estaba. Sabía en donde se encontraba Bulma, tenía la dirección en sus manos. Siendo una Corporación tan famosa no era tan difícil averiguar la dirección de la misma, pero aun así solo miraba con tristeza aquel papel en el que estaba plasmada la dirección donde supuestamente debería estar en este momento, pero ni siquiera se había movido de su casa.

Ha pasado exactamente un día desde que se enteró de la verdad, 24 horas en que su conciencia no ha tenido sosiego, mantenía su mirada fija en la dirección escrita en el pequeño papel, su inmensa ganas de encontrarse con la peli azul era opacada por la realidad, la dura realidad que tendría que afrontar. La noche pasada pensó en ir a buscarla, pedirle perdón y con eso todo se arreglaría, pero al detenerse a pensar en lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta que ella no sabía nada del tema de las fotografías, en la mente de la peli azul, él terminó con ella por que simplemente se "aburrió" cosa que no era verdad; ese era uno de los problemas que tenía que explicarle, y el otro era que la había ofendido terriblemente y sin razón.

–"_pase lo que pase, no voy a darme por vencido, sé que ella entenderá, sé que lo hará_" – meditaba, mientras preparaba sus maletas para emprender el viaje hasta la Capital del Oeste, ahora que su padre no estaba sería mas fácil salir sin dar explicaciones a nadie, pero de repente entró su tío de improviso, llamando su atención.

– ¿A dónde vas?, ¿Por qué estas preparando esas maletas? – Preguntó Bardock mirando las maletas que aun no terminaban de llenarse.

–Me voy a la Capital del Oeste, pero el que debe preguntar soy yo ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas con mi padre? – inquirió curioso ya que él tenía entendido que su padre y su tío habían salido de viaje de negocios hace tres días.

–Tuve que regresar por un recado que tu padre quiere que te dé.

– ¿Qué quiere que haga?

–tienes que asistir a un evento en el cual la empresa fue invitada, tu padre esta ocupado y quiere que vayas para que lo representes.

–Sea lo que sea lo haré después, primero tengo que viajar a donde ya te mencioné

–¡Que gran coincidencia!, el evento al que tienes que asistir queda justo en la Capital del Oeste, cuando me dijiste que salías para allá, pensé que tu padre ya te había informado de tu viaje.

–yo voy a atender mis asuntos, no tengo tiempo para eventos, si quieres dile a Kakaroto que vaya, o mejor por que no vas tu personalmente, aunque vaya a la Capital del Oeste no creo tener tiempo para ir a ese evento.

–ni tu padre ni yo tenemos tiempo, Goku también va a asistir al mismo evento y es necesario que vayan los dos, es un fiesta muy importante, no podemos quedar mal ante la Corporación Capsula– al escuchar el lugar del evento, miró incrédulo a su tío ¿era una broma del destino? ó ¿una oportunidad para acercarse a la peli azul sin mucha dificultad?

– ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítelo de nuevo!

–Dije que era un evento muy importante que…-

– ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¿Dónde es el evento?

–en la Corporación Capsula– al verificar la respuestas, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Iré inmediatamente! ¿Dónde esta Kakaroto? Tenemos que partir hoy mismo, ah! por cierto ¿cuando es la fiesta? – Bardock lo observaba extrañado debido a su cambio de actitud, al principio se reusaba a ir y ahora quería salir inmediatamente para allá, era algo muy extraño.

– ¡Toma! – Exclamó entregándole una invitación –ahí esta la fecha del evento y no te preocupes enseguida buscaré a Goku para entregarle su invitación.

– ¡Dámela! Yo se la entregaré, puedes regresar con mi padre y decirle que si voy a asistir a este evento– estiró su mano, recibiendo en ella la invitación de su primo, ahora las cosas se estaban facilitando para Vegeta.

Cuando Bardock dejó la mansión convencido de que su sobrino asistiría a la importante fiesta brindada por la CC, Vegeta salió inmediatamente en busca de Goku para entregarle la invitación y por ende ir juntos a ese lugar.

…..

–Hija espero que en esta fiesta, asistas por favor– mencionó el padre de la peli azul en la mesa que compartía con ella y su esposa.

– ¿tengo que asistir papá? Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, además no conozco a nadie, sólo a Yamsha y a ustedes– se refirió a sus padres.

–vamos hijita será divertido, no pierdes nada en asistir, además será en nuestra casa, no veo el motivo por que no asistir- mencionó la madre de Bulma con su singular sonrisa.

– ¡Tienes que ir! es la presentación del proyecto que tu me ayudaste y quiero que estés ahí– de nuevo habló el Sr. Brief.

– ¡Está bien! Iré ¿Contentos? – pronunció mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de naranja.

– ¡Sabía que esta vez si irías! Por eso ya te he comprado un vestido para la ocasión querida Bulma– al escuchar a su madre, la peli azul dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, –después de desayunar, te lo mostraré ¡Es tan hermoso! Definitivamente te quedará espectacular– continuó con su entusiasta actitud.

–Hija, la lista de invitados la tiene la secretaria, puedes echarle un vistazo cuando quieras.

– ¡sí! – mintió Bulma en realidad no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés de asistir a ese evento, sólo lo hacía por complacer a sus padres que desde siempre le habían insistido para que los acompañara a eventos parecidos a este, sabía que con estar con ellos en ese importante momento estarían felices así que accedió a su petición. _–"no me interesa ni el mas mínimo saber quienes son los invitados, además no conozco a nadie" –_ reflexionó mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

….

Los días pasaron tan rápido que la peli azul agradeció a su madre el hecho de haberle comprado un vestido para la ocasión, porque si de ella dependiera encargarse de eso, se le hubiera pasado por alto. Bulma se encontraba observando en el espejo el vestido que llevaba puesto, en ese momento comparó esa ocasión con el día en que fue a aquella fiesta en la cual fue invitada por Vegeta, al recordarlo se entristeció, pero prefirió borrar esos recuerdos y continuó admirando el bello vestido color negro, aquel elegante y largo vestido le daba una presencia segura, refinada y sensual, este tenía una generosa abertura en su muslo, no tenía un escote tan extravagante ya que el modelo de este tapaba desde su pecho hasta su cuello para ser sostenido por dos finos tirantes, dando un aire de elegancia y sensualidad a la vez por la gran abertura en su pierna derecha, con respecto al cabello decidió llevarlo suelto.

En ese momento rió con ironía al pensar en que hubiera pensado Vegeta si la viera de esa manera, no quería ser presumida pera tenía que admitir que se veía realmente hermosa.

– ¡Hija ya estás lista! – exclamó su madre detrás de la puerta.

– ¡Sí mamá! Enseguida voy– contestó, mirándose por última vez en el espejo, abriendo la puerta.

– ¡Que hermosa estás hijita!

–No exageres mamá–

Madre e hija caminaron, pasando por largos pasillos, y bajando algunos escalones, la peli azul cuando escuchó las voces de personas agrupadas en un salón de la gran mansión, dudó entre entrar o no, desconocía a los invitados para dicho evento y se le hacía incomoda esta situación.

– ¿Qué esperas hija? Vamos para que tu padre vea lo hermosa que estás– ante el comentario sonrió nerviosa y continuó su camino en compañía de su madre adentrándose entre el grupo de personas, al hacerlo notó claramente que llamó la atención de todos en aquel lugar.

Se sentía extraña pero a la vez muy segura. Capaz de dominar esa situación, caminó con seguridad y altivez al lado de su madre hasta llegar a un grupo de hombres en el cual su padre se encontraba.

– ¡Hija que linda estás! – fue la exclamación por parte de su padre al ver acercarse a su hija en compañía de su esposa. –permítanme presentarle a mi hija– se dirigió al grupo de hombres mayores –ella me ha ayudado mucho para la presentación del nuevo proyecto que he realizado.

–mucho gusto caballeros– saludó cordialmente, siendo tratada de la misma manera por los hombres que estaban con su padre.

Disculpándose el grupo de hombre desapareció entre la multitud de invitados para hablar sobre negocios, quedando solo con su madre, fue entonces que decidió examinar el lugar con la mirada, notando a muchas personas desconocidas, jóvenes, y mayores, sorprendiéndose al ver muchas personas de su misma edad.

–En esta ocasión, han asistido los hijos de los dueños de las empresas que tienen contratos con tu padre– explicó la Sra. Brief a su hija.

–Ya veo, pero ¿Dónde está Yamsha? No quiero estar sola todo este tiempo, no conozco a nadie en este lugar– le dijo muy despacio a su madre para no ser escuchada por las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

–no lo sé hija, pero será mejor que consigas a un amigo para que no te quedes solita– dijo con un tono seductor, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Bulma al comprender las intenciones de su madre.

–Iré a buscar a tu papá querida– comunicó la Sra. Brief al ver acercarse a un joven alto muy apuesto, de cabellera larga con un color verde claro, que lo hacia diferenciar entre el grupo de personas a su alrededor, al darse cuenta que se acercaba sin despegar la vista de su hija, prefirió irse para dejarlos a solas.

–pero ¿Por qué te vas de repente? ¡No me dejes sola! – trató de seguir a su madre, sin darse cuenta que a su espalda se acercaba alguien.

–Si me permite, yo la acompañaré el resto de la noche– intervino de repente aquel muchacho de cabellera verde, haciendo girar a la peli azul para observar al dueño de la voz que había hablado tras de ella.

–Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Zarbon– se presentó

–Buenas noches– respondió a su saludo, observando al joven que se había acercado, aquel chico tenía un aire de príncipe, con su cabello largo, recogido en una trenza que descansaba en el lado izquierdo de su hombro acompañado de una melodiosa voz.

– sería un honor acompañarla esta noche– volvió a articular

–Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, mucho gusto en conocerlo.

–El gusto es mio – respondió sin dejar de mirarla, haciéndola sentir incomoda. –nunca antes la había visto en eventos como estos Srta. Brief.

–No suelo asistir a estos eventos.

–ya veo. Porque tenga por seguro que nunca me hubiera olvidado de tanta belleza.

–Gracias.. – respondió sonrojada por el elogio.

–Disculpe mi insistencia, pero quisiera saber si me permitiría escoltarla esta noche.

–Este… estoy esperando a alguien, lo sient….

–Mientras esa persona viene, me gustaría seguir conversando– insistió, acercándose más a su cuerpo, tomando delicadamente su mano para besarla, sin dejar de mirarla – ¿me permitiría bailar con usted? – preguntó tan cerca de su rostro sintiendo su cálido aliento chocar contra su cara, esta acción la incomodo de sobremanera, lo único que pudo hacer fue virar el rostro para evitar cualquier contacto físico.

–Lo siento mucho, pero MI NOVIA me estaba esperando, así que sales sobrando en este momento– intervino una conocida voz masculina a espalda de la peli azul, al principio pensó que estaba imaginado cosas pero al seguir escuchando la voz que tantas veces le dijo que la amaba y que también la hirió tanto, no tuvo dudas, abrió sus ojos de sobremanera por la impresión y su cuerpo se paralizó por un instante, no fue capaz de voltear y reconocer a la persona a sus espalda, no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar ese momento.

Zarbon al ver la reacción de Bulma, sonrió de lado, cosa que llenó de ira a Vegeta, ya que este aun sujetaba la mano de 'su mujer' –No creo que seas la persona que la Srta. Brief esta esperando– continuó sin borrar la sonrisa de victoria al ver la desesperación e ira por parte de Vegeta –Así que nos retiramos– sin soltar la mano de la peli azul, intentó guiarla hacia otro lugar, pero Vegeta inmediatamente jaló de un brazo de Bulma y la atrajo a su cuerpo arrebatándola del agarre de peli verde. Al hacerlo Bulma pudo mirarlo de nuevo, su rostro estaba serio sin despegar la mirada asesina de Zarbon, sin dejar de sujetarla con ese agarre posesivo del brazo, pareciera que estuviese celoso, pero esa idea la descartó al recordar todo lo que había sufrido.

– ¡Vete! Y te advierto que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer– ambos se retaban con la mirada, hasta que Zarbon decidió marcharse al ver ninguna protesta por parte de la peli azul, ella aun seguía tan impresionada que no había reaccionado, hasta que las palabras de Vegeta la sacaron de su trance.

–Bulma necesitamos hablar por favor– al escuchar su voz nuevamente, fue inevitable que de sus ojos no salieran lagrimas.

–Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – se soltó agresivamente del agarre que él ejercía en su brazo y corrió empujando a la gente a su alrededor, Vegeta la siguió inmediatamente y la vió dirigirse a un balcón de la casa. Aquel lugar estaba vacío no había nadie era perfecto para hablar con ella, lo malo es que Bulma no quería oírlo y con razones.

Desde que llegó a la Corporación Capsula, su mirada no estaba quieta, sólo trataba de encontrar a Bulma entre los grupos de personas que se encontraban ahí. Y cuando al fin la encontró, quedó hipnotizado al verla con ese elegante vestido negro, se maldijo mentalmente por haber terminado con ella por una tontería. Pero su actitud cambió a una de agresividad al ver a ese sujeto acercarse a la peli azul, y sin darse cuenta actuó de esa manera.

Se reprendía mentalmente por haber actuado sin pensar mientras continuaba su paso en busca de Bulma, cuando por fin la alcanzó, escuchó su sollozo deteniendo su paso al instante. Ella miraba hacia el jardín de su casa sin darse cuenta que Vegeta la había seguido.

–Por favor escúchame– hablo de repente, llamando su atención, Bulma levantó el rostro de sus brazos que se encontraban apoyados en el balcón que permitía admirar el jardín.

Sin darle tiempo a que continuara salió corriendo, bajando unas largas escaleras que conectaban al jardín. De lo apresurada que estaba en querer huir no se percató que sus pies se enredaron con el vestido haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Vegeta inmediatamente corrió hacia la peli azul y se paró frente a ella, con un hábil y delicado movimiento la acostó en los escalones ejerciendo un abrazo protector evitando cualquier daño. Bulma estaba tan asustada que se abrazó a él tan fuerte, empuñando con fuerza el traje negro que vestía.

– ¡Tonta! – Susurró muy cerca de su rostro –no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera– no había necesidad de hablar tan alto ya que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, él se encontraba encima de ella admirando la delicadeza de su rostro que con la tenue luz de luna, lo hacía lucir mas hermoso. Se quedaron observando por unos minutos sin decir una sola palabra, olvidándose del mundo.

– déjame ir.

– ¡No!

– ¡Apártate! Quiero irme, no quiero escucharte nunca más– dijo mientras trataba de apartarlo con sus manos, pero fue inútil, él la aprisionó con más fuerza y llevó sus labios cerca de los oídos.

–Por favor, perdóname, volvamos a ser la misma pareja de antes– al sentir el cálido aliento en su oído perdió la conciencia y se dejó embriagar y hundirse en el mar de sensaciones que le causaba Vegeta. –Te necesito, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado y me he arrepentido por herirte, fui un estúpido al creer en un tonto anónimo.

– ¿anónimo? ¿De que estás hablando?

–Alguien que después supe de quien se trataba, me envió unas fotos falsas en donde supuestamente tu te estabas besando con Broly– volvió a mirarla a los ojos –Lo siento mucho, fue por ese motivo que dije todas esas estupideces, todo lo que mencioné fue mentira yo nunca me hostigaría de ti.

–No te creo– articuló de repente la peli azul.

–Sé que no merezco tu perdón pero lo necesito.

–Ya dije que no creo en nada de lo que me estas diciendo– Vegeta al escucharla se entristeció y descuidó el agarre que ejercía en ella, Bulma aprovechó esto y lo empujó liberándose inmediatamente, enseguida se puso de pie y empezó a bajar las escaleras raídamente sin mirar atrás, pero antes de que llegara al jardín, Vegeta la obligó a mirarlo tomándola delicadamente de un brazo.

–Por favor déjame explicarte mejor las cosas.

– ¡Está bien! – confirmó desviando la mirada, no quería mantener contacto visual con él, no después de tanto sufrimiento, además detuvo su paso ya que le intrigaba lo que vegeta pronunció anteriormente, aquello de las fotografías anónimas la tomó de sorpresa y quiso saber más sobre eso.

En ese momento estaba tan dolida y no sabía exactamente por qué, tenia dos alternativas en su mente que explicaba la aparición de Vegeta en su casa para disculparse, la primera era que quería seguir jugando con ella y por eso inventaba todo lo del anónimo y la segunda era creer en sus palabras y darse cuenta que él no tenía ni el mas mínimo de confianza en ella que hasta prefirió creer en unos simples anónimos.

Su cabeza era un remolino de confusión, la peli azul no sabía cual de sus dos conclusiones la herían más, así que decidió escucharlo.

–Ese día que te encontré con Broly recibí aquellos anónimos, cuando fui a tu apartamento a pedir una explicación te vi abrazándote con él ¿Qué querías que pensara?

– ¡Lo más lógico, que se estaba despidiendo de mi!

–Broly en ningún momento me mencionó que se iba a estudiar a otra parte, así que no sabía por que estaba ahí, mi mente estaba aturdida en ese momento, lo primero que pensé fue…..

–Que yo te estaba engañando con Broly, que soy una basura….. una hipócrita– las lágrimas que brotaban de su ojos al recordar esas palabras no la dejaban continuar con el resto de calificativos que Vegeta le dijo esa vez.

–No sigas por favor, no me hagas sentir más miserable de lo que ya estoy, fui un estúpido al creer en esas fotografías, la ira me segó y te lastimé demasiado. Ahora necesito que me perdones– tomó su rostro delicadamente con ambas manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos. –Te amo Bulma, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, por que es sólo a ti a quien amo.

– ¡No te creo!

–Te lo he demostrado anteriormente, te quiero de verdad ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE TE AMO? – gritó desesperado

– ¡NO! NO ENTIENDO, es incomprensible tu manera de amar, no creíste en mí ni un poquito, pero a esa persona que ni siquiera sabías de quien se trataba le creíste ciegamente – dicho esto se giró para marcharse ante un Vegeta decepcionado de si mismo, pero antes de hacerlo volteo para mirarlo nuevamente.

–Antes de irme quisiera saber quien te dio ese anónimo y como te enteraste de la verdad.

–el anónimo lo envió una tal Maron, tu la debes de conocer, no sabes cuanto la odio por hacerme dudar de ti y gracias a Milk pude enterarme de la verdad.

–Ya veo, fue ella, siempre me odio– dijo tristemente, Vegeta se acercó nuevamente a ella –yo no sé que pensar– dijo cuando él se acercó nuevamente a ella –no sé si perdonarte o no, tengo tanto miedo.

Vegeta sólo la miraba en silencio, vió nuevamente que de sus azules ojos brotaban mas lagrimas, con sus manos las limpió delicadamente. Cuando paró su llanto la abrazó tan fuerte pensando que si la soltaba se iba a ir se su lado para siempre, ella no correspondió al abrazo pero tampoco lo rechazó, la peli azul necesitaba ese contacto tanto como él.

–No tengas miedo, nunca mas te haré daño– susurró cerca de su oído.

Después de unos minutos de permanecer abrazados Vegeta la liberó lentamente para posarse en sus labios, besándola con suavidad, con necesidad, con dulzura. Bulma no protestó ni una sola palabra sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, correspondiendo de igual manera a ese contacto físico que tanto necesitaban.

–Créeme por favor, créeme que te amo– dijo Vegeta al separarse de la peli azul.

Bulma lo miró detenidamente, luego dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y lo abrazó repentinamente sorprendiéndolo, ya abrazados ambos sonreían de la alegría de volver a estar juntos.

– ¡Dilo por favor!

–Te perdono por que te amo.

–con eso soy feliz.

–te extrañé mucho

–yo más.

La pareja estaba feliz de volver a estar como antes, permanecieron abrazados sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, solo sentían el latir del corazón de su acompañante, tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por una feliz pareja desde un ventanal.

–Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer– Mencionó Milk a su pareja

–Es verdad, por cierto ¿quieres bailar Milk? – preguntó sonriente Goku

–Por supuesto.

.

.

.

**Perdón por la espera.**

**No recuerdo exactamente en que capitulo mencioné que se acercaba el final, pero continué con el fic, pero ahora si les comunico que el siguiente cap. será el FINAL de esta historia.**

**Espero que le haya gustado., este capitulo.**

**CHIZPA:**** no tengo un orden cronológico cuando subo un capitulo (perdón) : ( pero como ya mencioné anterior mente el siguiente cap. Será el final así que lo escribiré rápidamente. ¡gracias por leer!**

**.**

**. **

**El siguiente capitulo será el final así que búsquenlo en "complete" Y les prometo que lo subiré antes del 12 de Junio ¡SE LOS PROMETO! **

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC!**


	20. 20 Capitulo Final

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el final de este Fic como se los prometí antes del 12 de Junio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20 **

Bulma se encontraba mirando el jardín desde el ventanal de su nueva casa, le fascinaba tener unos minutos de tranquilidad y soledad para pensar y recordar, especialmente cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar el momento cuando conoció a Vegeta que en aquel entonces parecía tan frio y calculador, pero ahora era el esposo mas cariñoso y protector del mundo, aunque con las otras personas seguía siendo el mismo autoritario de siempre, con ella era distinto. – _"Estoy feliz de haberte conocido_"– pensó la peli azul manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, mirando los arboles y las flores de su jardín mecerse en un sube movimiento por la fría brisa que soplaba.

…..

Desde su reconciliación pasaron cuatros años en los cuales se unieron mas que antes. Durante este periodo Vegeta y Bulma formalizaron su relación ante sus padres, los cuales no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en aceptar su relación.

Ellos terminaron la universidad en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron, la peli azul después de convencer a su padre, logró regresar a culminar sus estudios en la misma universidad en que empezó su nueva vida, pero en esta ocasión con su verdadera identidad. Luego de finalizar sus estudios cada uno se encargo de los negocios de sus familias, para luego contraer matrimonio.

….

Seguía cavilando sin despegar la vista del paisaje que le brindaba aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta el velo de la noche cubrió el cielo acompañado de una tenue luz de luna. No le importo permanecer a oscuras en aquel lugar, la brisa fría era muy relajante, así que decidió permanecer un rato más en ahí. _–"Mi vida ha cambiado desde que decidí ir a estudiar a aquella universidad, gracias a esa decisión estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso, tengo unos excelentes amigos. Sé que esa decisión me trajo muchos problemas, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberla tomado, no me importa haber sufrido, si la recompensa es esta"–_ Su reflexión fue interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon de su cintura desde su espalda. Sonrió al reconocer su voz.

– ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora? Puedes resfriarte– Mencionó Vegeta sin soltar su agarre y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

–Estaba recordando cuando te conocí, cuanto te odié y cómo me enamoré de ti– Vegeta al escucharla sonrió contra la piel del blanco cuello de su esposa ya que estaba depositando unos cuantos besos en ese lugar.

–Mmmm y ¿Cuánto me odiaste? – preguntó sin moverse de su posición, besando su mejilla.

–Mucho, te detestaba, no podía ni verte, pero ahora no podría vivir sin ti – mencionó con una sonrisa divertida, volteándose para poder ver el rostro de su esposo.

–Yo tampoco podría llevar una vida sin ti– al terminar de decir esta frase se acercó a la peli azul y besó la comisura de sus labios.

– ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – Preguntó la peli azul, al separarse de los labios de su esposo.

–Estaba haciendo un trabajo extra– sonrió malvadamente al responder.

– ¿Qué fue exactamente 'ese' trabajo extra?

–Nada especial, sólo estuve comprando unas cuantas acciones en una compañía que esta apunto de quebrar.

– ¡Vegeta! Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas, es horrible que se aprovechen de las necesidades de otras personas.

–Esa persona no merece ninguna compasión mía ni tuya, gracias a ella casi te pierdo, nunca le perdonaré eso a la tal Maron.

–Sé que hizo algo malo, pero no lo logró, por favor prométeme que no vas a seguir con eso.

–No sé, tal vez lo piense.

– ¡Prométemelo!

– ¡Convénceme! – sonrió con picardía, Bulma al notar sus intenciones también sonrió de la misma manera, se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

–No es suficiente– mencionó Vegeta al sentir que la peli azul se separaba de él.

–Prométemelo – volvió a insistir –Por favor.

– ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero no pongas esa cara de tristeza, sabes que no me gusta– al lograr su cometido Bulma sonrió nuevamente.

– Gracias.

–Será mejor que entremos, no querrás resfriarte y sabes que sólo tú no serás la perjudicada, tienes que cuidarte en tu estado.

– ¡Vamos Vegeta! Estoy embarazada no enferma– le dijo con fastidio ya que desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada de dos meses ya ni la dejó ir a trabajar.

–Sabes que no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi hijo ni a ti– al escuchar esas palabras, Bulma lo miró con ternura, le encantaba que Vegeta fuera así de protector con ella.

Una fría ráfaga de viento sopló repentinamente, alborotando el cabello de la peli azul. Vegeta tomó la mano de su mujer y la guió hacia su habitación, ya dentro de esta Vegeta la besó repentinamente de una manera que demostraba todo lo sentimientos que ella le provocaba, amor, lujuria, ternura, pasión, y necesidad, continuó manteniendo ese contacto físico tan íntimo que demostraba su amor, hasta que a falta de aire se hizo notar.

–Bulma tu me cambiaste la vida, te amo– sin dejarla responder a sus palabras, la volvió a besar de la misma manera en que lo hacía siempre.

Todos tenemos que recorrer un largo camino para alcanzar la felicidad y muchas veces este está lleno de obstáculos y tropiezos difíciles que tenemos que afrontar, sorpresiva e inexplicablemente también podemos encontrarnos con diferentes personas en este mismo proceso. Esas personas nos cambiaran la vida totalmente, nos llevaran a tener Otro Estilo de Vida lleno de emociones, sentimientos, no siempre positivos, pero que nos ayudaran a aprender la realidad de la vida.

…**.FIN…**

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por haber leído -Otro Estilo de Vida- propio de mi autoría, estoy muy agradecida de que lo hayan seguido hasta el final. Como siempre estaré esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por haber reído, llorado, maldecido a los personajes (o a la autora de este fic).**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS(AS) sin más palabras se despide por el momento ANGELINE-DBZ.**

**Les comunico que tengo otro Fic en mente de esta pareja, será un AU espero tener el honor de que lo lean.**


End file.
